Remember What Came Before
by fluppy
Summary: Sequel to 'A Faire To Remember'. Bella is back in her own time, but so is someone else - who doesn't belong there! Lemons. Rated M for VERY adult themes...
1. Coming Home

**Prologue**

The woman ran towards the house, screaming.

"No! Oh, please no!"

Inside, a scuffle ensued, and the gun went off. Still she ran, even knowing already that she was too late; he was gone.

The night air remained still, save for the cries of her friends, desperately trying to halt her flight into the line of fire.

**Chapter One**

Luned blinked rapidly against the bright light and blaring noise. Above her head was the sloping roof of a knight's tent. She rolled over quickly, brushing down the rumpled skirt of Tangwystl's brown dress. She frowned. Last thing she had done was run James through, with a thrill of raw anger and grief, tinged with a melancholy relief that she had finally achieved her goal. And a sense of loss; what purpose had she now? Jacob was dead, as was her entire family. Her need for revenge was fulfilled, and there was Bella, crouched over the lifeless body of Edward…then nothing.

Until the noises.

The odd, piercing noises that were unlike anything she had ever heard before. She scrambled to her feet, looking around the tent in amazement. It _seemed_ like a knight's tent, but there were things totally unfamiliar to her. The chair to the side was an unnaturally bright white color; the table at the front didn't even seem like _wood_. She stepped closer to it slowly, reaching out with a wary hand to run her fingers across the smooth surface.

She ran her fingers across again, her eyes bulging. Certainly nothing like wood.

She crossed the tent, touched the chair with the same tentative fingers. They felt the same. She shivered in fear. What could feel so smooth? She rapped sharply on the chair, deciding it must be metal, although a metal chair was something completely unheard of.

It didn't 'ting' the way metal did. The sound it made under her knuckles was an oddly heavy noise, almost like wood, but not quite…she stepped away from the chair slowly, backing right into the table and knocking it over. She leapt in shock and spun around, seeing flashes of silver under the table. She knelt down and touched them also. Those were metal; cold and hard, though shinier than most she had laid eyes on.

Luned rose quickly to her feet and scurried out of the tent, terrified to be caught poking around in a knight's belongings. She knew the consequences.

Outside the tent was as odd as inside. Clearly, she had found herself at the fair. She could only imagine that she had blacked out and the horse had taken her back--she shook her head against the thought of how she had come to find herself in a knight's tent, and stared around herself instead.

And noticed more oddities.

There were more tents than she had ever seen in her life, and some of the colors were brighter than she thought even existed. Right in front of her was a tent that shone in the sunlight, and seemed to be made almost entirely from cloth-of-gold. That tent could only belong to a king.

She turned in a slow circle, looking for Cullen Castle itself.

Nothing but tents surrounded her.

She spun around again, even slower.

Still nothing.

Huffing in exasperation she returned her gaze to the amber and black one only a little ways to her left. Amber and black were Edward Cullen's colors. Although clearly he wouldn't be there, someone she knew would.

She made her way through the crowds, marveling at the revealing gowns. So many whores, wandering freely around the fete, their bodices low cut, their hair free, advertising their wares. She shook her head and clucked her tongue to herself. Sure, she was no maid, but she was much less obvious about it than these women.

_Look at that one. _She thought to herself in amazement. _She is barely wearing a gown at all!_

She walked onwards, finally reaching the tent she sought. She lifted the flap and froze in horror.

"You're dead!" she cried, her eyes wide and terrified. She crossed herself quickly.

"I am very clearly alive," Edward Cullen replied, smiling and twisting a small shiny object in the fingers of one hand.

Luned backed out slowly. "No…"she whispered."You are dead, I saw you myself…"

Edward grinned. "My lady, you are mistaken."

"I am no lady," Luned replied, biting her lip. "And you are no man, but a demon from hell, sent to make me suffer for my mistakes. I am sorry!" she cried before fleeing the tent.

She wandered, not looking at anything, horrified by the spectre she had seen. Would it haunt her all her days, make her suffer as she had now made Isabella suffer? She prayed not.

"I need to know what happened, Alice. To everyone. I need to go home. I need my computer." That voice was familiar, was a light shining its beacon through the darkness of Luned's terror.

"Bella," she called quietly.

The other woman turned, looked at Luned as though she had seen a ghost of her own. "No way…"

"Help me," Luned pleaded.

"Luned?" Bella croaked. "What, how?" She half rose from the stool she was sitting on, staring in shocked amazement at the Welshwoman who had been her maid in a whole different world. The gaping ache in Bella was torn a little wider by the proof of her alternate world, proof that her Edward had been real.

"Bella, please help me." The other woman covered her ears, her eyes filled with terror. "It is so _loud_!"

Bella frowned, stepping around the stool. She listened carefully. The babble of voices, the whinny of horses, that was nothing unusual for Luned's time.

Underlying that, though, was the roar of the cars on the road nearby; the backfires, honking, screeches of tires…

Bella chewed thoughtfully on her lip, her misery pushed away for the moment by their predicament.

"How did you get here, Luned?"

"I do not know, my lady! I just...awoke...in a knight's tent…"

Bella shut her eyelids tightly. A tent.

"The furniture was so odd, my lady…smooth, like metal, but not metal…"

"Plastic," Bella murmured under her breath.

"Sorry, my lady?"

"Plastic," Bella said a little louder. "Something you have never seen before, Luned. There'll be a lot of that here."

Luned continued to watch her with frightened eyes.

"I saw Edward, too, my lady. I think his soul is punishing me, for believing he was at fault for the death of my family-– "

Bella's chest imploded. Edward. She sank back onto the stool she had been seated on. "It's not the same Edward, Luned."

"I know that, my lady!" She cried, her eyes filled with fear. "He is more a demon!"

"No, Luned. He is a flesh and blood man."

"I do not believe you, my lady."

"Someone from that time, I assume?" Alice said quietly to Bella, watching the other woman warily.

"Yes," Bella breathed.

"Lady Alison." Luned calmed as she noticed Bella's friend. "What relief that you are here also, and I am not so lost after all."

"This isn't Alison, Luned." Bella said gently. "This is Alice."

Luned frowned. "But she looks just like Lady Alison?"

"Have a closer look, Luned."

The maid did, stepping forward and peering at Alice intently. "Oh!" She stepped back in alarm. "You are right! But she is so much the same…" She frowned, looked thoughtful. "Is that the same with the Edward that I saw?"

Bella dropped her face forward into her hands. "Yes, Luned," she wept. "It isn't the same Edward."

"Oh, what a relief," Luned said, holding her hand to her chest. "I was so fearful…"

"I don't know you--Luned is it? But it's not _that _much of a relief," Alice said severely, motioning to Bella sobbing by her side.

"Oh," Luned said. "Oh, I did not mean…"

"It's ok, Luned," Bella said. "I get it."

"I am sorry, my lady." Luned fell to her knees in front of Bella. "Truly I am. I wish--"

"I wish, too, Luned. But that doesn't help anything." Bella stood slowly, her legs wobbling. "You're going to have to come with me. I understand all too well that this will be very much of a shock to you."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Bella, are you sure? You don't look like you can handle yourself at the moment—"

"Can you imagine her alone here, Alice? She wouldn't survive half a second."

Alice sighed. "I guess."

Luned watched the exchange carefully, frowning at Bella's words.

"I can survive very well, my lady, if you feel that you can not bear to have me with you. I have survived thus far."

"Things aren't what you think, Luned. Not even close."

Just then, Rose came running up. "Here, Bella. I brought you an apple; supposed to better than caffeine--"

She looked around at the faces. Bella's miserable, Luned's lost and desperate, Alice's distant and thoughtful.

"What have I missed?"

Bella sighed. "Rose, this is Luned. She'll be staying with me for a while."

Rose nodded. "If you can make it now, I think we should leave."

Bella nodded. "Luned, just stick with us," she muttered. "You can see your first car."

"Car?" Luned asked, mystified.

"You'll see." Alice smiled gently.


	2. When It's All Too Much

Alice supported Bella as they wandered out of the fair and towards the car park. Luned trailed behind with Rose, staring in amazement as more and more strange things came into view. Huge metal poles, standing as high as a castle keep topped with…Luned peered up, squinting. Glass? But glass was so rare; surely it could not be that! She ran into Alice's back, so transfixed was she on the view above her, she hadn't noticed anyone halt.

She was bumped backwards and stumbled slightly, finally lowering her gaze to see why everyone was stopping, and to watch Bella moving ahead with something small shining in her hand.

"What is that?" Luned asked, tilting her head to the side and staring wideeyed at the shiny white _thing _on the dirt in front of her,

"That would be a car," Alice said, grinning at the confused look on Luned's face.

"What is _car_? Luned demanded, still unsure as to what was going to happen next.

"A car," Bella said, poking the metal thing she held into the side of the thing called _car_. "It's a mode of transportation. Like a horse, except faster."

Luned nodded and stepped over to the bonnet, attempting to climb on.

Alice snickered.

"What the hell is she doing?" Rosalind asked, frowning at the sight of the young woman, tripping over the edge of her dress, trying to find a way of settling herself without slipping off.

"Why is there no saddle?" Luned asked, slipping again. "It must be very difficult to hold your seat without one.

"She is trying to ride it, like a horse." Alison erupted into peals of laughter. "She's never seen a car, Rose."

"Obviously." Rose remarked dryly.

"Luned, you don't ride _on _it, like a horse." Bella said softly, twisting the key and listening to the pop of the locks. "You ride _in_ it."

Luned slid down the bonnet again, now turning back to the car and watching Bella open the driver's door.

"In?" She said nervously.

"Yes, Luned. I told you, there are a lot of things you won't understand."

"But you do, my lady." Luned frowned.

Bella sighed, closing her eyes and pressing her lips together in pain. "Yes, Luned. Because this is my home."

"Really?" The Welshwoman said in excitement. "I am getting to view your home?"

"Oh, yes." Alice smiled, trying to stifle the last of her giggles. "You are."

"How thrilling!" Luned stepped to the door Bella was still holding open. "Is this where we ride?"

"No, Luned. This is where Rose or Alice rides." Bella gazed imploringly at her friends, said to Alice in particular "Please, I can't bear it."

"No problem," Alice said seriously, all trace of humor vanishing as swiftly as it came. She circled the car, taking the keys from Bella. "You hop in the back with Luned. I think there are some things that are going to need explaining."

Bella nodded, opening the back door and gesturing for Luned to get in. The other woman looked at the door warily and leant down to peer inside. "Really, my lady? I climb in here? Are you certain?"

"Absolutely," Bella replied.

"Does she have to keep up the language?" Rosalie asked, before sliding into the front passenger seat. "We have left the fair, after all."

"She's very into her character, Rose," Alice answered. "Don't worry about it."

Luned hopped in the car carefully, scowling at the odd material that covered the seats. "What is this?" She asked, running her hand over the cloth.

"It's called velour." Alice remarked from the front of the car.

Rose tapped her foot impatiently. "Can we get moving? I want Bella home and in bed, sleeping off that mulled wine."

"Shuffle over, Luned." Bella poked her head into the car, gesturing so the Welshwoman could have no doubt what she meant. "And I'm not drunk, Rose. I don't need to sleep. I need my computer."

"What is this _computer_?" Luned questioned, bouncing on the seat. "You spoke of it earlier. These chairs are wonderful. Much more comfortable than a saddle, or a bench."

"You'll see, Luned." Bella sighed. "There's a lot for you to see. Just…look. I'll explain as much as I can." She leant across Luned and strapped on her belt before securing her own. "For now, homeward bound."

"I'll help," Alice added. "It won't be easy, and," she bit her lip, watching Bella in the rearview mirror. "And you need time."

"Thanks, Alice." Bella murmured, another tear slipping down her cheek.

Alice turned the key in the ignition and the car spluttered to life. Luned leapt in her seat, her head hitting the roof. "What…what…" She stammered, terrified. "What sort of torture is this?" Her dark gaze turned to Bella. "Please, my lady. I said I am sorry! I did not mean to cause your love's death! Do not punish me, please! I beg of you!"

Rose snorted. "Is she on drugs? Seriously?"

"Luned," Bella said sharply. "No one's torturing you. I told you, this is transportation."

"Then why have you strapped me in, so I cannot escape?" The other woman demanded, fear in her eyes.

"Seat belts are for safety, Luned. Cars go a great deal faster than horses do. In an accident, without a seatbelt, you're far more likely to die."

Luned watched Bella carefully, paying particular attention to her mistress' own seatbelt. She nodded stiffly, but remained wary, her hands gripping the edge of the seat by her legs tightly, so that her knuckles showed white.

"Let's go," Alice said, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the makeshift carpark.

Luned's grip tightened as she was thrown forward and then backwards against the seat.

"Sit back, Luned." Bella sighed. "It will be easier."

The maid did, although her eyes still burned with terror.

"Home," Bella murmured, watching the scenery pass. "Although not so sweet."

* * * * *

"So those were…people's _homes_? Luned asked Alice incredulously.

"Yep. They're called high rise apartments. Some of them are offices."

"Offices? What are offices?"

Bella opened her apartment door and Alice led Luned in. "Forget about them for now. This is an apartment. Bella's. Let me show you around."

"Is there something wrong with that girl?" Rose asked Bella as the other two women wandered away.

"Don't worry about it, Rose. She's from the country."

"Come on. They can't be that backwards, can they?"

"Homeschooled," Bella said stiffly. "On a farm."

"Oh." Rose wandered into the kitchen.

"I'm just going to check something on my computer, okay? Just give me a minute."

"Sure thing!" Rose called. Bella heard the sound of the kettle switch being flicked on, cups clattering.

Bella slowly crossed her small lounge to her computer desk and stared down at her computer. It was old, really old, but it did fine, if a bit slow. Bella chewed nervously on her bottom lip. Somewhere out there, on the World Wide Web, would be the words; the death of Edward, and hopefully James. Alison's death and Rosalind's. Whether or not Esme had her baby.

Bella sighed and pressed the on button, listening to the familiar buzz as it came to life.

The water in the bathroom came on, followed quickly by a high pitched scream.

"It's okay, Luned!" Bella heard Alison say loudly over the continued shrieks. "It's a shower. For washing!"

Bella shook her head. At least when she had gone back in time, she had a vague idea of what things would be like from the little attention she had paid in history class in high school. Luned would know nothing at all, would have to learn everything as though she were a newborn baby.

Bella shook her head, smiled bitterly as the search engine came up on her computer. She sat in her chair, steadying her breathing and resting her fingers lightly on the keyboard.

After what must have been a solid five minutes of debating whether or not she actually wanted to do this, she quickly typed, _Cullen Castle and inhabitants, 1137._

She waited.

Nothing.

She drummed her fingers on the computer desk and waited a bit more.

Still nothing.

Then a black screen.

"Damn it!" She cursed. The screen had been threatening to give out--typical that it would happen right now. She slapped the side of the monitor in frustration and stared blankly at the dark screen.

"Rose!" She called out finally.

"Ya-huh?"

"I'm going to the library for a minute. I'll be back."

"Okay, we'll be here."

"Keep an eye on Luned for me, okay?"

"Country girl is just fine with Alice. See you in a few."

Bella scooped up the car keys Alice had dropped on her small table near the door and hurried out of her apartment. Now that she had decided, she wanted to _know_, couldn't wait another second to see what had eventuated with her other friends, the ones that she would never see again. Tears blurred her vision as she stumbled down the stairs and to the car park, missing the lock and scraping the key against her car. She leant her back against the cool metal for a moment, allowing the tears to run freely down her cheeks. They were all gone, as though they were some kind of dream.

She pictured Alison's peaceful face, Rosalind's laughing one. She concentrated carefully on Jacob's black dancing eyes and Esme's friendly ones.

Finally she allowed herself the most painful memories of all. She wrapped her arms around her cold aching chest and pictured a smoldering emerald fired gaze, bronze hair blown carelessly in the breeze. Muscled arms on either side of her face as he pressed her into the grass. She sobbed, heartbroken as she remembered his face in his final moments, pleading with her to be safe from his brother, using his final breaths to declare the love he had been so frightened to give. She slid down the car, gripping herself tighter, her sobs out of control. Her Edward. Her love. How could she ever be happy again?

* * * * *

Luned sunk into what Alice had called a sofa.

For a while, there had been so much to see, she hadn't had a moment to think about things that were too painful to be remembered, instead she was recalling a bath entirely different from any she had ever known, a bed much harder than even the highest nobles, something called a toilet, which was a newer version of a privy, that thankfully cleaned itself.

And tea. Alice was pressing an oddly small cup of the drink into her hand.

"It helps you relax," Alice said, nodding, and bringing her own cup to her mouth. Luned sipped at it, testing. It was an odd blend of unrecognized herbs, but interesting. And sweet.

"I like it," Luned said slowly.

"Good." Alice grinned.

Luned lapsed into silence again, her last sight of Jacob causing her eyes to tear. She had no one but herself to blame for his death. She had been a fool, set on revenge, and she had paid the price. Or more correctly, Jacob had paid the price, and she would have to live with the continued guilt, not only for her loss, but for Bella's as well.

She looked down, let a single tear drop into her tea. Poor, innocent, loving Jacob. And the only time he had taken her--another tear slipped do her nose--was when she was playing the fool and stealing Edward's coin. Luned's greatest relief was that James would never have Isabella now.

Not that it was anywhere near being worth the misery she had caused.

* * * * *

After wiping away the worst of her tears, Bella had finally climbed into her car and taken herself to the local library. Now she sat before a computer, the search engine beaming at her, daring her to find out the truth of her loved ones.

With an indrawn breath she typed the same as earlier; _Cullen Castle and inhabitants, 1137_.

This time, the answers were there immediately.

She clicked onto the first site.

* * *

**A/N - Oh, my, you guys have blown me away! All the alert adds, and favorite adds, and reviews...I was gaping like a fish at the computer all of yesterday! I only hope I can live up to your expectaions!**

**I'll clear up a few questions straight off for you - this is still a romance, yes! And clearly, no one has yet had their happy ending! No, Edward is not going to die again (that would be silly, and completely overdone) but that's not to promise the continuing existence of everyone else! Just him!**

**The story says Bella and Leah, because you can only pick 2 major characters...although there are many more than 2! (Leah of course being who Luned, appearance wise at least, is loosely based on and for now, Luned and Bella are the focus). POV's will shift, probably considerably more than in 'A Faire To Remember', but for now it will be those two.**

**Overall, I hope you enjoy this as much as you did 'A Faire To Remember'! **


	3. Cullen Castle And Inhabitants

_Cullen Castle passed to the late lord's eldest son, Carlisle, and his young wife Esme. Over the years the couple bore two sons and lived a happy life, only interrupted by the occasional battle, which was usual in those times._

_That is, until 1137 AD, when the Cullens lost almost all they had._

_Lord Charles Swan, one of the highest ranking nobles at the time, and very close to King Stephen, had requested the Cullens host a harvest fair that would serve the dual purpose of functioning as a stage for the offering of his only child Isabella, born of his wife Romaine who died in childbirth._

_The requests for her hand were numerous, the forerunners being the two Cullen sons, Edward and James, both highly renowned and skilled knights._

_The day the fair began, the same day the banns for the marriage of Isabella to James were to be posted on Lord Swan's orders, both sons, Isabella Swan herself, and two castle servants disappeared._

_After much searching of the woods beyond the Castle, the bodies of James and Edward were found, along with the male servant._

_The agreed consensus was that outlaws had murdered the unknowing men and escaped with the women._

_The body of Isabella Swan was found a week later, a solid four days' ride from the castle, with no sign evident of how she died._

Bella stared at the last sentence, a lump forming in her throat. The poor woman, the one who should truly have been there, instead of herself.

_The other woman was never found._

_After this event, Lord Swan left the castle, by all appearances highly distressed over the loss of his only child. _

_He died not long after, fighting against Matilda's knights in a pitched battle. His advisors believed he had lost his will to live and had not fought to the full extent of his skill._

_Lady Esme and Lord Carlisle were heartbroken over the loss of their two sons, but were later offered a semblance of reprieve with the birth of their daughter, whom they also named Isabella._

The lump in Bella's throat grew larger as she read the words. So no one knew that it was all James, and for what? And he would have succeeded in his scheme, despite everything. She shook her head miserably but continued to read.

_In order to continue the Cullen line, Lord Carlisle declared that any man wishing to marry his daughter would have to take the name Cullen._

_Isabella Cullen was married at the age of 21, to a man named Edward. His last name and family connections are unknown._

Bella smiled sadly. So at least one Isabella had married her Edward.

_The couple had seven living children, the descendants of whom can still be traced today._

_Cullen Castle itself was destroyed in 1220, by Llewellyn Fawr and his followers during their raids of the Welsh-English borders._

Bella leaned back in her seat. So there was no Cullen Castle to see anymore. She had considered traveling over to England, just to see the remains--she sighed, leaning forward again and clicking on _Home_. The article had mentioned nothing of Alison and Rosalind.

Bella began searching again. After a few false starts, she finally found a page, documenting resistance against King Stephen. A small paragraph stated;

_Reportedly acting on the orders of Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen, knight's Jasper Locke and Emmett Hale traveled to France to warn Empress Matilda of the threat to her position._

_Little is known about these knights other than their continued allegiance to the Cullens, even after the death of both their sons and their marriages to the wards of Carlisle Cullen; Jasper to Lady Alison and Emmett to Lady Rosalind. Some documents state the couples each lived long lives, with many children, and never left their home, Cullen Castle, even being buried there upon their deaths, but there is no proof that this is fact._

Bella smiled, even as tears slipped unnoticed down her cheeks. So Rosalind and Alison had lived long happy lives, it seemed. That much at least was a relief; that and the confirmed death of James. Bella wasn't normally a violent person, but the pain that mad man had caused most definitely needed to be halted.

Bella sighed, feeling fractionally better knowing her friends had continued on, even after she had gone.

"Seems I am not the only one in a rush to research," a warm husky voice sounded behind Bella. She spun around, surprised, and saw Edward Cullen, the knight from the modern fair, standing behind her, smiling the same crooked smile of her Edward.

Her stomach twisted into knots.

"Sorry?" She choked out.

He gestured to her, then himself. "Neither of us bothered changing before rushing to the library." He smiled.

Bella looked down, her face reddening. Yep, she was still wearing the mud covered blue gown and silver kirtle and slippers. "Oh," she said stupidly. "Yeah." Her eyes skimmed his amber and black tunic, slightly shorter than it should be.

"Costumes?" She asked, trying to force a smile.

"No, I found this ring on the field, thought I might try and trace its origins." He sent her a conspirital wink. "I like to believe it might be medieval." He held out his hand to show her a gleaming gold ring set with diamonds and a square emerald in the centre.

"Hmm," she said, frowning. "Who knows?"

He grinned. "Hopefully someone on the net." He sat in the seat beside her, clicking on the link for the search engine. "It's Bella, right?"

"Uh, huh."

"You live around here?" He was typing rapidly as he spoke.

"Yeah, not far." Bella couldn't keep her eyes off his face. Luned wasn't wrong; it was like looking at a ghost. On the one hand, she wanted to leap into his arms; on the other, she wanted to run as fast and far as she could from wherever he happened to be.

"So do I. I haven't seen you around before, though?"

"I don't get out much."

Edward smiled, his eyes still locked on the computer screen. "Honestly, neither do I. Medieval faires are my weakness, though. I feel a strong connection with the past."

Bella winced. "Yeah," she said softly. "Same here."

She watched his profile, drinking in what she could of his features. His nose was different, she thought absently. Like it had been broken. Strange how _her_ Edward had the perfect nose, and this one in a less brutal time didn't...

"Did you break your nose?" She blurted out.

He looked over to her in surprise. "Sorry?"

"Oh, ah." Bella's face flamed again. "It just--it looks—"

"Oh." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger, smiling at her. "Yeah. I get a little to into the reenactments. I've never forgotten my helmet again, though."

She nodded, feeling like a fool. "I--I'd better go; I've got people waiting for me."

"Could I offer you a lift home?" He was watching her with something in his eyes. Interest? Bella felt so miserable and unsure, she doubted her own instincts, shook off the idea that he was at all interested in her.

"Ah, no, that's fine. I have my own car."

His eyes clouded slightly, but he continued to smile. "Maybe another time, then?"

"Sure," she murmured, rising from her seat in typical clumsy fashion, tripping over the chair legs and stumbling face first into Edward's lap, her head flopping over the far side of his legs.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she cried, trying desperately to push herself up at the same time Edward, chuckling, was trying to lift her so that all they achieved was to knock the chair he was sitting in backwards. And with an 'oof' from him, she landed on his chest, staring at the roof.

"Sorry!" She cried again, leaping up, this time in a more reasonable fashion, blushing madly at the sight of Edward lying on the back of his chair on the floor, his legs still over the edge of seat.

He laughed. It started as the same soft chuckle of before, but quickly developed into a rich, happy laughter, full of amusement.

"That's alright," he said finally, climbing to his feet and raising the chair. "I haven't laughed so much for ages. But," his eyes danced as he frowned at her, "for that, you owe me a phone number. Otherwise, I might think you were leading me on."

Bella turned a shade of red nearer to purple. "I…"

His eyes softened, grew more sober. "I'm not asking for anything. Just a chance to get to know you. I haven't been intrigued by any one for the longest time."

"I…" Bella huffed out a long sigh. "I just lost someone, I'm not…" She shook her head, tears welling. "I'm not any company."

"Then I'll give it a bit. But I still need that number." He smiled his crooked smile.

Bella's heart shattered and leapt. The face that she loved was smiling at her again, but the man behind it wasn't the same one, never would be. But…the little flutter in her heart rejoiced--maybe this was what Alison had meant? Maybe she should take a chance. Not yet, her heart still grieved for the man she adored, but…

Normally, she would run a mile from men she humiliated herself in front of, that of course being an extremely common occurrence. More often than not, she didn't give them a chance once they saw the real her. The boys she had dated (for they couldn't be considered _men_) had all been colleagues, or friends of friends--people whose offers she couldn't avoid. This time, for better or worse, the choice was hers.

_At least leave the door ajar_. She scolded herself. _Even if there is nowhere to go with it._

"Alright," she said aloud, tentative.

Edward grinned, grabbing pen and paper from beside the computer.

She rattled off her number, watching his hand move across the page, his writing perfect, like calligraphy, or someone's grandparent.

"I'll give you a week, Lady Bella," he smiled.

Her heart stuttered. One week. She left the library quickly, her thoughts in a blur.

* * * * *

Luned sighed, feeling more exhausted than she ever had before, and her trip to Cullen Castle from her home in the north of Wales had been completely on foot. Alice had spent the remainder of the afternoon quietly explaining many more of the confusing items in Bella's home, yet always skirting the issue of why things were so different here than what Luned was used to. When she had finally begged Alice to explain, Alice had frowned and suggested she ask Bella, seeing as this was something only the two of them would be able to fully relate to.

Luned was utterly perplexed.

Although she had heard things of other countries and how differently the people lived--somewhere supposedly there was an animal so big, it seemed like a walking house, though that she tended not to believe--this seemed beyond even the wildest rumors she had heard.

Luned was staring in interest at the thing Alice said was a computer, wondering what the purpose of it was, when the door opened and Bella reappeared. Luned grabbed the chance to ask what was happening.

"Lady Isabella, why are things so different in your home? It seems very odd…"

Bella's eyes were rimmed with red when she glanced over at the Welshwoman, and she sighed in resignation. "Sit down, Luned. This will be difficult.

* * *

**A/N - You guys continue to rock, with your amazing support =) I hope you are enjoying this as much as the last story! No, I am still too hopeless to have posted a pic of the ring - I will endeavour to do that today, and I will let you know in my next posting (which should be tomorrow!!). Thank you for all your wonderful and thoughtful reviews; this time I am writing them down as they come because last time...well, let's say it took hours to mention you all (and I most certainly plan to give you all shout outs at the end of this one, just like the last! If it wasn't for you guys...well, 'A Faire To Remember' would be a file on my computer). A few of you wondered if the people of this time are descendants of the medival versions of themselves...although this chap doesn't _specifically_ say so; yes, they are. Edward of Isabella, Alice is of Alison (though Jasper is not), Rosalie of Rosalind (but not Emmett). Bella of course is Bella, and Jacob...well, he had a couple of older sisters, already married and moved away. =)**

**As ever, ask anything you like; if I do not adress it, or do not plan to, I will let you know either by pming, or in an A/N.**

**Thanks a billion guys, you're still making my days the best!**


	4. What Luned Doesn't Know

Luned sat on Bella's sofa, sinking into the softness. "Ah, you have the most wonderful seats in your home, my lady. So comfortable, like the lightest of feather mattresses. If only your beds were the same." She cringed slightly.

"Luned. Stop calling me 'lady.' Things here are very different to what you are used to, like I said." Bella sighed heavily, frowning at the Welshwoman sitting across from where she stood. She didn't like having a constant reminder of what was gone, didn't like the feeling of being responsible for this person who had caused her so much grief, but what could she do? Throw her out on the street with no idea of how to live? No matter how strong the grief was that Bella felt, she was not an evil person. She couldn't do that.

"I should call you Isabella all the time? That seems so odd—" Luned's dark eyes shadowed and she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Will I not be punished though?"

"No, Luned, you won't. Not here." Bella sighed again. "Alice and Rose are still here, right?"

"Of course, my—Isabella."

"Bella."

"Yes, Bella. They have not left; they said they were preparing a bed for me." Luned looked even more concerned. "They are not building me one, are they?"

Bella couldn't suppress the giggle. "No, Luned. They mean they're changing the sheets."

"Oh. Do you have more than one? You truly must be very wealthy, just as rumors have it."

Bella giggled again. "No, Luned. More than one sheet is usual for this time." Bella sighed, wondering how to start. Fortunately for her, Luned picked out the key word in the sentence.

"This _time_? Are you referring to the fact that it is almost vespers? Surely that has no bearing on your wealth."

"Not time as in time of day, Luned. Time as in era. What year do you think it is?"

"Why, the year of our Lord, 1137, of course."

"It's 2009, Luned."

"I'm sorry?" Luned looked lost and confused.

"It is almost 900 years from the moment we…left. Didn't you wonder why everything was so different?"

"You are speaking in riddles, Lady Isabella."

"Just Bella. It's not riddles; it's fact--bizarre fact, but fact nonetheless."

Luned shook her head roughly. "It is the year of our Lord, 1137. I know it."

Bella knelt in front of the younger woman, gazing into her eyes. "It's not. You always thought I spoke strangely, and many of the things I did were odd. It's because this is where I…" Bella gulped, trying to speak past the stubborn lump that kept reappearing in her throat. "I belong _here,_" she finished quietly.

"I do not believe you," Luned insisted. "That would be sorcery of the darkest kind, and I cannot believe that you would…"

"I didn't _do_ this, Luned. It just happened. And it _is_ 2009, for better or worse."

The Welshwoman stared at the person she still considered her mistress, despite all the wrong, all the misery and mistakes. She was frightened--it seemed as though somehow her mistress had been bewitched--somehow she believed they had been moved through time to another year. Not even another year, but another century, another _millennium_. She frowned, speaking slowly and clearly.

"Bella. It is not possible. We are not in the year 2009."

"You are, Luned." The woman named Alice had entered the room, her feet as quiet as a feather drifting on a breeze. "I know it will be hard for you to imagine, but…"

"No," Luned said stubbornly. "No, I am not."

Luned did not miss the look that passed between Bella and Alice. A look that plainly said, 'how can we make her understand?'

"It's not possible," Luned murmured, fear clutching her heart tightly. "It is not."

"It is," Alice said gently, her demeanor so much like Lady Alison, yet somehow off.

Luned leapt from the seat, her eyes blazing. "I will not sit here and hear your lies." She hurried across the room before either woman could react, and twisted the odd metal handle on the door. A door that was very different to what she was used to.

She ran down the stairs and out of the front doors, breathing the air deeply.

Her lungs squealed their protest. The air here was wrong, like standing in front of an open fire, only subtler, insinuating its way into her body slowly, making her throat tighten slightly, her stomach turn.

She turned left and ran past the oddest assortment of people she had ever seen. Very few women wore dresses. And those that did wore them so short; their legs were exposed, right up to the thigh! The ones who were not wearing dresses were mostly wearing some kind of blue leggings, many of them very tight, every muscle defined. Luned's mind screamed that even the highest quality leggings were never able to fully fit on a woman, as they were all designed for men's use--every time she had worn them there had been a definite lag around the tops of the legs and crotch area, something which did not occur for these women!

She rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks, gazing up, astonished and scared witless. There was a picture of a woman, high up in the air, clad in next to nothing, clothing similar to that which Bella had tried to hide, the blue scraps of material she had worn against her skin. Of course, having seen Bella's, it wasn't so much the clothing that shocked her, nor even the lack of. It was the perfect, life-like image.

The very best artists of her time--she was beginning to understand that she was no longer anywhere near home--could not capture their subjects so precisely as this, no matter how remarkable their talent. She had a few times happened to catch sight of Sir Jasper's books, and once or twice the Bible in the church at Cullen Castle, and neither of them had pictures this life-like.

She continued to gaze up, tears welling in her eyes. What if it was some witch's spell that had caught that poor woman? Was it possible that wherever it was that was Bella's home, there were people with magic so powerful they could capture a person's soul, put it on display for all to see?

Luned had no doubt that magic existed; she had grown up in 12th century Wales and England, a time where superstition was rife, and being Welsh only made her convictions stronger. For was not King Arthur himself a Welshman, he and his friend Merlin both? She had been brought up to fear that which was not easily explainable, so fearful she was. This whole place frightened her beyond anything she had ever felt in her life. More even than when Alison had told her Jacob was gone.

Jacob. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of agony. He had been the gentlest of men, the most caring…the threatened tears began to fall.

He had told her that he had watched her from afar for the longest time, had loved her from the first moment he had seen her beautiful face. When he had loved her, the one time he had let himself go and bedded with her, it had been magical. None of the self loathing and disgust she had felt with James had been there, no resentment. Just pure pleasure. And love.

When he asked her for her hand, he had been terrified, like a rabbit worried out of its burrow by a hunting dog. After she had avowed that she would marry him, would wish for nothing more than to be with him until the day they died, and he had swung her around, his face lit with all the joy of a child with a new puppy, she had asked him what had frightened him.

"_That you would refuse, my Luned."_ He had said gently, kissing her forehead lightly. _"That you would not consent to be mine."_

Her eyes remained closed as her head dropped forward. Now she would never be his. If Bella spoke true, if somehow, she had been carried forward to a time far beyond her own, then her Jacob was far gone, his body would long ago have turned to dust. She was alone, save for her mistress.

A sob escaped her lips. Her final image of Jacob entered her mind, like her own personal hell. His face, a mask of shock and pain, his dark eyes gazing unseeing at her as she spurred the horse forward. She sobbed again, the pain too intense to have any sort of control over. His dark eyes, which had once danced with merriment, his warm mouth that had plundered and looted her own were now forever dead and cold.

And all of it because of her.

She would never forgive herself for what she had cost everyone, all the loves and lives she destroyed. Her fear of this time knew no bounds, but her regrets for what came before settled her. If Bella spoke true, and she was hundreds of years from her own home, then she would do what she must, knowing what she had done could never again be righted. She would do all she could to help Bella, to prove that she was truly sorry, to try and make her friend's life something that was happy and worthwhile--try and give her back what she caused her to lose.

She lifted her face again to the weak sun the somehow found its way through the tangle of high shiny buildings and opened her eyes.

"I still love you, my Jacob. Please forgive me," she murmured to herself.

She couldn't understand anything over the sensory overload of sound and sight and smell, so she stood there, letting this new world envelope her.

It felt alien, strange and overwhelming.

There seemed to be so many people, all rushing to something or other at a pace so fast, she wondered how they didn't consistently trip over their own feet. Suddenly Isabella's clumsiness was much more understandable. Luned was certain humans were not made to move as fast as these people did.

One man raced past her, talking into a little black box he had held to his ear. Luned took careful note, determined to ask Bella later what the thing was, and why someone would talk to it as though it were another person and it could understand what one was saying.

With a thrill of fear she realized maybe it could? Who knew what things there were that she knew nothing about.

She sniffed the air carefully again, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She doubted there would be much about this place that she could enjoy; it smelt strange, the beds seemed as though they should be soft, but were seemingly harder than a pallet on the floor. The things called cars moved so quickly they made her head spin and her stomach turn, and the way people cleaned themselves! The shower--a horrendous device that shot water at you in a continuous stream--there was a form of torture in her own era that used the same technique. She much preferred her normal one bath every season.

She was taking another deep breath and preparing to navigate her way back to Bella's 'apartment' when a heavy hand clapped down on her shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" An unfamiliar voice muttered in her ear.

She leapt a full foot off the ground.

* * *

**A/N - OKay, so I seem to have left a little bit of confusion...the Isabella of the past died before the current Isabella went back in time, nobody knew until she was gone though, because no one was looking for someone who wasn't lost.**

**Edward hasn't given Bella one week and that's it, he doesn't know what's happened with her, he's giving her a moment. It doesn't mean bang, one week and love blossoms.**

**Other than that, thank you so much for making me teary eyed with you adds and reviews...love you guys!**


	5. A Whole New World

"I didn't mean to startle you. Please accept my apologies."

Luned spun on her heel, gaping at the man who had somehow managed to be standing right at her back without her noticing a single thing.

He was considerably taller than she was, with olive skin and hooded dark eyes, his black hair slicked neatly back from his very handsome face, as though he had been bathing.

A face that did nothing for her at all, except for remind her of what she was missing.

She said nothing, just continued to watch the stranger as he watched her.

"I noticed you seemed upset." He continued in what many would consider a mesmerizing, low voice. "I only wish to know if there is anything I can help you with."

Luned said nothing.

"Do you speak English?" He asked, perplexed.

Feeling uncommonly rude, she only nodded.

The man smiled. "My name is Laurent, though most people call me Laurie. You are?"

Luned sighed, seeing no way to continue her silence without being any ruder than she already had been to the man in front of her. "Luned."

"How unusual. Luned." He tested the name on his tongue, his eyes watching every movement of muscle in her face. "Are you from around here? You seem lost." He smiled warmly.

"I am not lost. Just…" she waved her hand, indicating the surrounding buildings. "Just getting to know this place."

"But you aren't from around here?" His eyes sparkled. "A tourist then?"

"A tourist?" Luned repeated, frowning.

"A visitor from another place."

Luned snorted, laughing to herself at how right he was without even knowing it. "If that is what tourist means, then yes, I am most assuredly a tourist."

Laurent smiled wider, slipping one arm around Luned's shoulder. "Then let me escort you back to your hotel."

She shrugged his arm off. "I do not know what it is you mean by hotel. I am staying in Bella's apartment."

"Bella's Apartments?" One dark eyebrow rose and he looked down at her with amusement. "Is that what it is called?"

"I do not understand your meaning."

"Your hotel," he said. "Is it called Bella's Apartments?"

"No." Lunedlooked at him, confused. "I already said I was not staying in a hotel. I am staying with Bella. She has an apartment."

"Ah." His eyes lit with understanding. "Then allow me to walk you back to this Bella's apartment."

* * * * *

Bella paced her small living room, frowning and twisting her hands together. "Has it been long enough, yet, Alice? She doesn't know anything about this place."

"I'm sure country girl will be fine," Rose said airily, dusting an imaginary speck of dirt from her costume.

"She will be back before you know it, Bella," Alice nodded. "You worry too much."

"Alice," Bella said crossly. "You know as well as I do that everything around here is completely new to her. Who knows what kind of trouble she could end up in!?"

"Bella," Alice said calmly. "Trust me, won't you? When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Bella stopped pacing and frowned at her friend. "You dragged me to that fair."

"Yes," Alice said softly. "But are you telling me you wish I hadn't?"

Bella sighed and walked slowly to the window, staring down at the street below. "I don't know."

Everyone in the room remained silent; the only sound the tick of the clock Bella's father had given her before she had left home. Good old Forks. She hadn't been back there in the longest time.

She was still staring out of the glass when she saw what would be completely bizarre to anyone else, and clearly to the rest of the pedestrians was. Many of them were gawking at Luned as she walked past, her brown dress trailing on the sidewalk, the eyes of a painfully attractive man never leaving her face.

"Oh," Bella sighed in relief. "She's coming back. Someone found her."

Rosalind yawned, already well bored with the days drama's. Alice rose from the sofa and crossed to look out of the window with Bella. She stiffened noticeably.

"Alice?" Bella said. "Is something wrong?"

The woman beside Bella didn't say a word, just continued to stare, horrorstruck, out the window.

"Alice?"

"It's nothing," she said finally, shaking her dark head and smiling at Bella. "Really. Just a case of the stares."

"Hmm," Bella murmured. "Well, I'd better go down and meet Luned. She won't remember which number, I'll bet."

* * * * *

Bella was right. Luned had found the building with no difficulty, but when Bella pushed open the door at the bottom of the flight of stairs, holding it open so they could get in again, Luned was frowning at the list numbers and the little buttons next to each one.

"Are you sure you cannot remember?" The man beside her was saying quietly, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No, just…"

"Luned," Bella said sternly, as though speaking to a naughty child. "I told you that you would get lost."

"I am not lost my…Bella," Luned said. "Merely…confused."

"Number eleven, Luned."

"Yes. Number eleven. I will not forget again."

"And you are?" Bella asked the man with Luned, knowing she was coming off as extraordinarily rude, but not caring at all. Enough was enough. She was tired, miserable and she had to baby-sit a medieval maid. Nope, not happy at all.

"Laurent. Call me Laurie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Laurent." Bella didn't sound as though she enjoyed the experience at all. "And thank you for bringing my friend back. She's from the country; all the noise and lights are a bit of a shock."

Laurent smiled widely, glancing down at Bella's attire. "You must be from the country, too. It seems to me you dress rather strangely there."

Bella looked down, huffing in irritation. She still hadn't changed her outfit. "There was a medieval fair; my friends dragged me…" she tailed off, wondering why she felt the need to explain anything to this stranger. "Anyway, I appreciate your help, but it's been a long day. Come on, Luned, I'll show you your bed."

Luned nodded, and Bella turned, not waiting for the other woman to follow as she strode back through the door.

The man called Laurent watched their retreating backs, smiling blandly.

* * * * *

Alice served up a dinner of ordered in Chinese for the four women. All of them sat around Bella's tiny wooden dining table, still in the costumes from the fair.

Luned picked up the chopsticks Alice had placed in front of her and turned them over in her hands frowning in confusion. "This is what we eat with? But where is the knife?"

"You don't need a knife for Chinese, Luned." Bella sighed. There were going to be so many things the Welshwoman didn't know. It weighed heavily on Bella, the knowledge that it would all be up to her, that the other woman would never be able to survive alone in this time. Bella hoped desperately that somehow, the same strange force that had brought them both back here would take Luned home. She refused to think about what that might mean for the Welshwoman, going home to nothing, the only survivor of a brutal violence that took the lives of her mistress and the Lord's sons. Refused to acknowledge that as the only suspect she would likely be killed, under the guise of justice.

Instead of acknowledging all this, Bella snapped her chopsticks apart and dug into the first box of noodles.

Luned watched Bella closely, studying the way she ate. After a few minutes, she attempted to snap her own chopsticks apart, becoming confused when they didn't budge at all. She tried again.

"Luned?" Alice said softly from her other side. "Do you need some help?" Luned nodded, passing the sticks to Alice who broke them apart with ease.

"They need to be snapped apart long ways," she said, handing them back.

"Thank you, Lady Alison."

A foot kicked Luned's leg under the table. "I mean, Alice."

Rose snickered. "And I thought you and I were into role play, Alice. This one doesn't give up."

"It's a comfort reflex," Bella said, digging at the noodles in her box.

"Uh-huh." Rose said skeptically.

"The big city would be terrifying to someone who spent their whole life in the country, Rose." Alice continued. "Be nice."

"I would not consider myself—" Luned began. A foot kicked her under the table again.

Her brow furrowed, but she remained silent. Some things were obvious no matter what era you were in. Secrets were one of them.

Bella continued to bury her face in her food.

"Bells," Alice said softly. "Do you want us to stay the night?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "In case the drunkenness finally kicks in? Or in case country girl here wanders off again?"

Alice continued to stare unflinchingly at Bella.

"No, Alice." Bella sighed. "I think I can make it through the night on my own."

"I'm only a phone call away," Alice insisted. Bella nodded.

"Not me," Rose added. "Sorry, Bells, but Emmett's taking me dancing tonight."

Bella shrugged, smiled weakly. "Sounds like fun, Rose."

"It will be!" Her friend began rattling off what she planned to wear, giving Bella a chance to sit back and do nothing more than nod.

Alice watched Bella, saw the pain in her eyes, and worried for her friend. Not even with Jacob had she fallen so hard, suffered so much. It surprised her to find when she glanced briefly at Luned; the other woman's face had the same agonized expression.

Alice cleared the rubbish from dinner away thoughtfully as Rose showed Luned the room she would be staying in. If only there were some way she could help Bella, make things right or at least easier…but Alice had her own problems of late. She and Jasper had been an unshakable pair since high school, but now…something was amiss. When he kissed her, something was lacking, and when they were together, they'd lost much of that silent understanding they once had.

_Maybe, _Alice thought sadly, _Bella and I will be crying on each others shoulders soon._

She returned to the living room where Bella was back at the window, staring morosely into the blackness outside.

"Did you ever notice how _grey _it is here, Alice? Like everything is dead. I feel like what's inside, in my heart, is all around me as well. Cold, grey, and nothing. I miss green and brown and real air." Bella sighed, turning her head to her oldest friend.

Alice and Bella had been friends since before they had even begun school. They had both been at La Push beach on a family outing with their respective parents when they met and ran off together, hiding from their parents for hours. From then on they had been firm friends, exploring the woods (although Bella of course had a tendency to hold things up with her constant falls), attempting surfing, gradually shifting to midnight gossips about which guy was the best looking, whom they planned to marry one day.

Alice had been determined from day one that there was none other for her than Jasper. First day of school, when another, extraordinarily rude boy had pushed her to the ground and called her a freak, Jasper had come to her rescue, had followed her around the playground for the next week, making sure no one else dared say anything again. Jasper had been a leader, right from the start, and Alice had always loved him.

When Bella had met Jacob, during a disastrous attempt at surfing, Alice had been there, dragging her by one arm, while Jacob pulled the other, both of them fearful she had managed to drown herself.

The two women had been through it all together.

Eventually so had Rosalie, who was Alice's cousin, and had been immediately accepted as part of the group for that fact alone, gradually becoming important in her own right, the only one of them who would fight tooth and nail to have her way. At the same time she would barge through anyone making any attempt to hurt a friend. She was pig headed, and vain, but unfailingly loyal and caring.

However, not someone Bella could express her misery to.

Alice, though. She never questioned.

"I miss him so much, Ali," Bella sobbed softly. "If only you could have met him. You would have loved him too."

Alice crossed the room quickly, wrapped her arms around her friend. "I bet you're right."

"It's so unfair, Ali. He was a good man…" Bella sobbed uncontrollably into her friend's shoulder.

"It always is the good ones."

Bella's sobs intensified. "I can't keep going, Alice. I just can't."

Alice pulled away from her friend sharply. "I know it's raw, Bella, but you have to. How will you ever find something like that again, if you don't let yourself try?"

Bella nodded, miserable. "But it hurts so much, Alice."

"I know, honey." Alice wrapped her arms around her friend again. "I'm here. You'll be alright."

With one final squeeze, Alice stepped away. "We should go. You will probably want to sleep."

Bella nodded. "Sleep would be good."

She said goodbye to her friends and stumbled past her tiny guest room, peering in on Luned, who was fast asleep, her gown hanging over a chair.

Bella walked slowly to her room and stripped off the blue gown. She fingered the material of her shift underneath, the only tangible thing she had brought back with her, before removing that too and carrying it into bed. She slept in her underwear, the ones Edward had loved so much, and pressed her face to her shift and the lingering scent of 12th century England.

She woke in the night, her face wet with tears, to find Luned curled up at the end of her bed, her face streaked with evidence of her own agony.

In that moment, Bella's grief lightened slightly, a burden shared and all that.

She fell back into a deep sleep, filled with green eyes that danced.

* * * * *

"I'm taking you to Forks," Bella said, pouring cereal into two bowls for herself and Luned.

"Forks?" Luned looked skeptical, both at the idea of 'Forks' and the food Bella was preparing.

"Yep. Where I grew up. I think you need some green as much as I do, and there is nowhere I know of that is as green as Forks." She slid a bowl towards Luned, who stared in distaste at the contents.

"Are you certain this is safe to eat, my lady?"

"It's Cheerios, Luned. No one died from eating Cheerios."

The other woman looked doubtful, but raised her hand to grab some anyway.

"Gee, Luned, I remember seeing spoons in your time."

The maid flushed, accepted the spoon Bella was holding out. "I was not sure they were the same, things are so different here—"

"Don't worry, we still use spoons."

"It is easier, I am sure, than those sticks we ate with last night."

Bella sniggered. "Chopsticks take some getting used to."

"Clearly," Luned frowned.

"Anyway," said Bella, rinsing out her bowl and laying it on the dish drainer, "before we can go to Forks, you need something other than that dress." She indicated the brown dress Luned had put on again this morning.

"Something like these would be good." She nodded down at her jeans. "I think you'll like them."

"But won't I look…" Luned flushed again. "Like a common whore?" she said in a quiet rush.

"Is that how I look to you?"

"Well, ah…"

Bella giggled. "Luned, you will look like a normal modern woman. Stop worrying so much."

Luned still looked wary.

"Come on, let's go shopping. I'll bet that's an experience you'll love."

Thirty minutes later the women left, Luned still in her gown as she had refused to accept anything Bella had shoved her way. "Not until you prove it is normal," she had insisted.

As they left the apartment building, dark eyes watched their every move, and quiet footsteps followed them on their way.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sure a lot of you are scratching your head, going 'where's all the action from A Faire To Remember'? It will come, it just feels important that Bella and Luned are given time to adjust...**

**These early chapters are background, setting the scene.**

**Then the fun will begin, I promise =)**


	6. Time For A Holiday

"They feel so odd, Bella." Luned turned around, stretched her legs out, tried to adjust to the clinging material of the jeans Bella had demanded she try on.

"They look great, though. And these days, that counts for a lot," Bella said, grinning broadly.

Luned frowned, her disbelief showing clearly on her face. "And this tunic! It shows more than it hides! I can not believe this is truly appropriate attire for your time." She tugged irritably at the hem of the light lacy camisole she had been given to try, the white making her brown skin seem browner, her teeth even brighter in her face.

"Luned, not only is it acceptable, you're quite overdressed to some people. I mean, you can't see any of your legs at all! And here," she tossed the Welshwoman a pair of sneakers. "You'll love these."

Luned frowned down at them, turning them over in her hands. "I can see they are for my feet, but what are the lacings for?"

Bella sniggered. "To tighten them, make sure they fit properly."

"If they do not fall off, is that not enough?"

"No. A good fit is important. I'm going to get you some more things, that's not going to do you five minutes."

"My l…Bella. I do not need any more. I have these and on the occasion I wash them, I have my gown."

Bella smiled. "Yes, but nowadays Luned, if you only wash once a month it's really frowned upon."

Luned huffed. "You have said that. I do not understand why, though. It is dangerous to bathe."

Bella laughed again and waved her hand dismissively. "Luned, just trust me. It won't go down well. I'll be back." And with that, Bella wandered off through the racks of clothes, touching fabrics and comparing colors.

Luned returned her gaze to the mirror, glaring at her reflection. Bella might believe she was covered, but the leggings, jeans she had called them, gave such a clear view of her legs, she was as near to naked as could be. "Totally unacceptable." She huffed to the image of herself. The reflection, of course, stared back at her with the same expression of irritation in its black eyes.

_What would Jacob have made of this time? _The thought was sudden, all the more painful for the unexpected nature of it. _Would he have liked to see me in these jeans Bella seems to think so much of?_ She thought he would, although he would be far too chivalrous to say a word, to give her any conscious indication of his attraction. She smiled to herself, despite the pain of her memories. In fact, if it hadn't been for the way his chausses had _shifted_ every time she had gifted him with a sideways glance from the corner of her eye, the way he treated her could have easily been construed as nothing more than common courtesy.

Her smile widened and her heart leapt a little, even through the pain. She nodded curtly to her reflection, acknowledging the feeling. Death was an unfortunate but common occurrence in her own time. She ached for Jacob with a vengeance, would forever have a small hole in her chest where memories of him would reside, but so she would always for all those she had loved and lost. Her parents, her sister, the brothers who had died in their infancy, as so many do. Resilience was an integral part of medieval society. Without the ability to grieve, harshly but quickly, one could not survive. Those rules were even more applicable now, now when she was more lost and fearful than ever before. She needed her wits if she was to thrive in this place of Bella's.

She needed, also, to come to terms with the ways of things. Such as the ridiculous outfits she was required to wear to fit in.

She returned to glaring at her reflection in the looking glass, gradually straightening her shoulders, lightening her expression. She had done worse to survive than look as she did; she had given of herself in order to exact her revenge.

_Besides_, she thought objectively, _if every woman dresses this way, I will most likely not even be noticed. None will know that I am not a maid._

She nodded to herself again, then turned to the side slightly, peering over the clothes as any modern woman would do, testing to see whether they showed her figure to its best advantage.

* * * * *

"I think that may be going too far."

Bella sighed. Luned seemed to have come to terms with most aspects of a modern woman's wardrobe--all except the underwear of course.

"I am just as happy to wear nothing, my…"

"Bella." Bella corrected sternly. "Honestly, Luned, is it that hard to remember?"

"It is hard. It is a natural to me as breathing to call you lady…"

"Fine, fine. Just try a little harder. And trust me on the underwear—"

Luned's eyes tightened. "Nothing will do me."

Bella threw her hands in the air, but gave in. At least as far as anyone could tell, she would look like a regular person. And plenty of women went commando…just none that Bella knew personally.

Luned smiled, and continued to pull purchases out of the various shopping bags they had dragged in from the car.

"You are certain these are pleasant to sleep in?" Luned asked warily, holding a set of pajama top and pants.

"Absolutely." Bella nodded. "_Especially_ at home in Forks. It never stops raining."

"What does rain have to do with sleeping?"

"Rain has to do with cold," Bella said. "I have to call work, just give me a minute, okay?"

Luned nodded happily, dragging still more items out and laying them across Bella's bed, smoothing her hands over the material of each and smiling in delight.

Luned and Alice would get along great.

Alice held a dream to one day design clothes herself, but in the meantime she worked, as did Rosalie and Bella, in a typical office job, shuffling papers and dealing with irritating bosses five days a week, keeping up her dream by making her own costumes for various functions and events and occasionally offering her services to others.

Luned seemed to be finding the same delight in material and fashion as Alice had been born with.

Bella smiled, imagining the two of them getting together with a pile of designer clothes. It would be like children at a showground--out of control. Even though to Luned 'designer' would mean as much as 'five hundred dollars in cash' (the amount her clothes had cost)--nothing at all.

She shook her head, still smiling as she wandered through her small apartment into the lounge and picked the phone up out of its cradle.

She was a good worker; dedicated, hadn't taken a single day off in the five years she had worked there. Not to mention the fact that _everyone _in the office knew _immediately _(as coworkers do) that things with Mike had gone seriously downhill. She snorted to herself as she dialed. Mike. What a joke. What was most amusing was that she wondered how he had ever bothered her at all.

The laughter dimmed a little in her heart. It took something much worse to put things in perspective.

"Ventures. Erika speaking," a light, happy voice answered.

"Hey, it's Bella."

"Bells." The light tone shifted, took on a pity-laced sound. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine. I need a few days though." Bella took a deep breath. "You know what? Better make that a few weeks. I'm going to take my holidays."

She could almost hear the woman nodding sympathetically on the other end of the line. "Sure thing. I'll let them know. Things have been quiet around here anyway. You're not missing much."  
"Thanks. See you later."

"Bye, Bells."

She lowered the phone back onto the receiver, sighing heavily. Home. She'd left right out of high school, deciding the small town was much less than what she wanted out of life, in much the same way her mother had left when Bella had been tiny--to find something more exciting.

When she had first come to the city it had seemed like everything she could possibly want; money, men, fashion, thrills. Only a year into her life here and the thrill of men was gone, and the dreams of riches had faded away as well. It had still held its thrill for her; in every nightclub, restaurant, bar she frequented with her friends.

Until the fair at least.

That small amount of time surrounded by green and a much simpler life had changed her thoughts on everything; on where she wanted to be, what she wanted most out of life. Before Edward she thought she wanted a career. Marriage one day, for sure, but babies? Never. Not a chance.

Now…now she felt lost, as all she ever thought she never wanted had been snatched away before she could truly enjoy them.

She had hoped, for the briefest moment, she might return from medieval England carrying Edward's child, and still have the joy of the life they might have had, even alone, but this morning five minutes in the toilet had dispelled all hope with crushing finality.

So now, home it was. At least she could recapture the green, even if it wasn't precisely the same as what she had left behind.

* * * * *

Luned gulped. Audibly. The monstrous _thing _in front of her was their way to Bella's true home?

Luned had sudden doubts as to whether she truly wanted to go there after all, despite the promises of lush green and rich, deep brown, like her homeland.

No more dreary grey, like a traitor's cell.

But…the metal transportation was huge, way bigger than car, which Luned was now finding quite an enjoyable way to travel. Unlike travel by horse, you never got wet, or cold, or cramped legs.

"What did you call it again?" She asked miserably, frowning.

"It's a plane, Luned."

"And it travels even faster than car?"

"I think you mean _a _car, Luned. And yes. Much faster."

"But would it not knock other vehicles off the road?"

Bella grimaced and shook her head, but did not elaborate. She could imagine the reaction if she told her it flew. She'd probably bolt right now. The tension coming off her in waves just due to its size was more than enough for one moment.

Luned nodded stiffly, squaring her shoulders. "Alright, then. I am sure it will be fine."

They boarded, Luned gazing around in astonishment.

"She's from the country." Bella explained to an amused air hostess.

Luned took her seat; Bella loaded their hand luggage in the overhead compartment and sat down next to her, helping buckle the Welshwoman's seatbelt. "You can get to Wales like this," she said, hoping that would help Luned feel better once they were airborne.

"I can return to my home?" she asked, eyes glittering with hope. "You would allow me?"

"Luned, women in this time do not have to ask permission. At least, not from friends. And bosses tend to be far more relaxed than lords and ladies."

Luned settled back into the chair, her spine so rigid against its back, Bella snickered. "Luned. Relax. You look like you're about to jump out of your chair."

The other woman's shoulders slumped. "Better?"

Bella giggled again. "Much. You're picking up language well."

"Mmm. I have been around you for so long now…"

Luned looked out the window. Bella's breath caught and she leant over, slammed the shade down.

"My…Bella. What did you do that for? It looks so nice out there."

"I'm saving the surprise for later." _Like when we're in the air and it's too late._

"What surprise?" Luned demanded. "Nothing has changed outside from before we entered. It just looks a little—foggier."

"Through the glass, yeah. But there will be a surprise and you have to wait for it."

Luned shrugged, fiddled instead with the tray in front of her.

Bella whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Luned as the hostesses showed the exits, and what to do in case of accident.

"Fasten your seatbelts for take off."

Bella leant back in her chair, watching Luned out of the corner of her eye, fiddling with her seatbelt.

"Luned, leave it. I swear, you're worse than a kid."

"How can I be worse than a goat?"

"Child then. Just leave it, it's fine."

"But, they said…"

"It's fine."

The plane began its taxi down the runway.

"It does feel faster."

"Mmm hmm."

Bella gripped the chairs armrests tightly as the nose came up. The worst part of flying was take off and set down. She hated it.

"What…Bella, is it usual to move in such a way?"

"Yes."

The whole plane was rising now, feeling as though it was pointing almost completely straight up.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Luned."

Bella waited until the plane had leveled before she dared let her grip loosen, and she looked at Luned. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, worried about how this would go down.

_It'll be fine. _She finally decided. _She took pretty well to cars._

"Luned, I'm going to show you something, but it's fine, okay?"

Luned gazed at her, uncomprehending but curious.

Bella leaned across her friend, rested her hand on the lip of the window shade. "Here's your surprise," she said brightly, forcing a smile as she flipped it up.

Luned flicked her gaze to the window, then back at Bella. It took a moment for what she was seeing to register.

"Those are…trees, are they not?"

"Uh-huh."

Luned's voice rose in pitch slightly. "And roads?"

"Yep."

The Welshwoman's voice crept another octave higher. "Why are they so small? And we are over them?"

"We're flying, Luned."

The maid screamed, and all the hostesses came running.

* * * * *

"I'm so sorry," Bella apologized again, her cheeks flaming red. "I thought it would be a _nice_ surprise, having never seen one before, let alone been in one."

The hostess frowned slightly, trying to hold a pleasant look on her face. "If you had warned us, there would have been much less panic. We would have been prepared."

"I know, I really am sorry."

Luned's screaming had terrified the other passengers who had feared the plane might be crashing. It had taken a lot of explaining on their part, and persuasion of Luned on Bella's before they had everyone in their seats, except the maid who had been rushed tearfully to the toilet, where she had been locked in for the past hour.

"Anyway, she'll have to come out soon. We can't begin descent with a passenger in the toilet." The pretty blonde woman walked away, shaking her head slightly.

"Luned," Bella murmured through the door. "You have to come out now. We need to start going down."

"Down?" Came the muffled screech.

"You won't die, Luned. It needs to land, just like a bird."

Silence.

"Please?"

"Do you promise we will be safe?"

"Yes, Luned. The pilots know what they're doing. People have been flying for years."

"Well, then…" The door unlocked and Luned tiptoed out, too terrified to risk taking her hand off the wall.

Bella sighed and gripped the younger woman under the arm. "Come on."

She began leading her back down the aisle when something caught her eye.

Something she could never miss, not for the remaining years of her life.

A shiny bronze head.


	7. Home Sweet Home

"Edward?" Bella was amazed. It couldn't really be him, could it?

The bronze head lifted, the green eyes glittered with amusement. "Bella. How are you?"

"Ah…fine. You're…going to Seattle?"

His smile widened. "Lucky for me, hey? Wouldn't have missed you and your friend's performance for the world!"

Bella flushed her face an unbroken crimson. "Ah, yeah, Luned's never even seen a plane."

"I gathered as much." His amusement was clear.

"You're not _following_ me?" She asked, trying to keep her voice light, even though her question was genuine.

"No, actually, although that's an intriguing thought. I'm going home for a bit. I'll be back to make that call though." His teeth sparkled white. "Less than one week."

"I…I'm going home too." The memory of another face, so much the same, caused her tongue to stutter and her thoughts to swirl uselessly. "I won't be back for a while."

"Oh." The corners of his mouth turned down slightly. "Well, that would have been…very disappointing. Are you avoiding me, Miss Bella?"

"N…No."

The air hostess chose that moment to intervene, tapping Bella lightly between the shoulder blades. "Excuse me, but we'll be landing soon. You need to take your seat." She said sternly.

Luned slipped past and sat, trying to force the two halves of her seatbelt to connect.

"I…sorry, maybe you can call me another time?"

Edward inclined his head, still watching her carefully. The hostess finally spotted Edward, now that Bella was moving past.

"Sir," she simpered. "I hope you weren't bothered by the drama of these two women." She indicated Bella and Luned.

"Not at all." His grin returned, full force.

* * * * *

"Bells!" Her dad wasn't normally one for such enthusiastic welcomes, but it had easily been a year since they'd last seen each other, and they had grown close when she had lived with him. She had moved in with him again at 17, after tiring of her mother's nomadic lifestyle. It had been difficult at first, adjusting to a much slower, quieter pace than she was used to, but gradually her stoic father relaxed, and she mellowed, and they had found a special sort of father-daughter bond. Even the memory of another Charles Swan couldn't taint that, and Bella hurried forward into her father's open arms.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Can't you go back to calling me _Dad_? I miss that, you know."

"Twenty-five is too old for that. You'll forever be Charlie now."

He rolled his eyes, but the twitch of his mouth betrayed his amusement. "Who's your friend?"

Bella smiled. "Oops, sorry. Charlie, this is Luned. Luned, My dad, Charlie."

Charlie held out his hand to shake hands, but Luned, well, old habits die hard; she curtseyed, terror in her eyes.

"M…my lord."

Charlie roared with laughter. "Did you tell her I was Chief of Police, Bells? Do they take things that much more seriously in the city?"

Bella snickered quietly as well. "She's not from the city, Dad. Where she _is _from takes little things like authority very seriously."

"Clearly. Nice to meet you Luned. Come on, let's make a move. I've missed your cooking, Bells."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes. "You're asking me to cook on my first night back?"

Charlie looked sheepish. "Well, no…"

"It's fine, Charlie. It wasn't a long flight. I don't feel tired at all." _Just shell shocked._ Automatically, her gaze swept the airport for any sign of a bronze head, of shining green eyes. She saw none, and all her looking achieved was a deep sense of concern that she was even interested. It seemed the face of her lost love haunted her in entirely unexpected ways; when she had spoken to Edward she had felt shivers down her spine, a mixture of the good and bad type, some as though she were speaking to a ghost, others settling in her belly and thighs, twisting and tickling, as though expectant of the same outcomes as in the past. _The very distant past,_ she thought sternly.

Charlie led the two women to his cruiser, his usual mode of transportation. When Bella was 17, she had been constantly red-faced at having to be seen traveling in her father's car, until he had been generous enough to buy Bella her own (rather run down, but workhorse style) truck, which she had lovingly christened The Thing. The year before she left Forks, The Thing had putted its last, breaking down on the way to La Push and her final goodbye to Jacob.

It seemed like another lifetime altogether now.

Luned sat silently in the back seat on the long trip home, the shock of flying proving too much for her thoroughly medieval mind. She fell asleep, resting her head on the window, an hour and a half from Forks.

"How's life in the big city, Bells?" Charlie asked softly, trying not to disturb the tired passenger.

"Fine." The lie hung in the air between them.

They continued on in silence until the outskirts of Forks, when Charlie began flicking intermittent glances into the rearview mirror. He was on his sixth before Bella noticed anything was up.

"Charlie?"

Her dad said nothing, so Bella twisted around in her seat, trying to catch sight of whatever it was he was looking at. Two cars were behind them, nothing unusual.

"Dad?"

"Those cars have been behind us since Seattle." Her father answered stiffly, speeding up slightly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "And they couldn't possibly be people who live in Forks, Charlie?"

"I've never seen the cars before."

Bella smirked and leant back against the headrest. Sometimes, her Dad was truly paranoid. Small town life could get a bit dull.

* * * * *

"I'll be back by dinner, Bells. Your cooking is the highlight of my day."

"Sure, Charlie. I'll make your favorite stroganoff."

She could swear she could almost _see_ him drooling over the prospect. Her dad wandered off to his cruiser, and Bella shut the front door firmly, reaching for the lock before remembering she was _home_. People don't lock their doors in Forks. She released the chain, smiling with a happiness she'd forgotten about over the last few days, and retreated back to the kitchen, where a bemused Luned was admiring the color scheme.

"My mom's idea," Bella said, waving her hand to incorporate the bright yellow kitchen cupboards. "She thought Forks needed some more sunshine."

Luned sighed happily. "I do not. I have missed the damp and green. Cymru is always that way."

"Let me show you my room. We'll have to share the bed I'm afraid."

"The same as we did in my time?"

"Just so, Luned." Bella gave Luned a tour, and they set their luggage in Bella's room before going outside to see the woods.

"Ah," Luned sighed. "Trees. I had begun to think there were not any in your world."

"In some places," Bella said, frowning. In others civilization had overtaken quality of life.

They passed a peaceful afternoon lying on the grass in the backyard, the blades damp on their backs, the weak sun shining overhead, a gentle breeze tickling their hair across their faces.

* * * * *

"Okay, time for dinner," Bella said at last, peeling herself away from the comfortable space she had made on the ground.

"What shall I make?" Luned asked, leaping lightly to her feet.

"_You _won't be making anything. I am quite capable of cooking."

Luned raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I _can _cook," Bella said, feigning hurt. "Despite your misgivings."

They walked as they spoke, and, when they reached the kitchen, Luned sat at the table, watched Bella with a doubtful expression on her face.

Bella poked her tongue out, digging the meat out of the fridge and throwing it in the pot. She grabbed an onion from the vegetable rack and a huge cutting knife from the drawer.

Typically for Bella, attempting a normal human task was well beyond her means. Just as she believed she was getting back into the swing of chopping, the knife slipped and sliced her hands instead of the onion.

Blood covered the cutting board and Luned jumped to her feet, horror cutting off her ability to speak.

Fortunately for Bella, Charlie chose that moment to arrive home, saving her from having to find some way to drive herself to the hospital.

Breathing deeply through her mouth and trying not to panic, Bella raced out the front, stopping Charlie before he even had the chance to enter as he sniffed the air in the hopes of a freshly made stroganoff. One look at Bella, clutching her cut hand to her chest, protected by the uninjured one, and followed by a frightened Luned, Charlie guffawed.

"You truly aren't home until you've done yourself some serious damage, are you Bells? Let's get you to the hospital."

The three of them bundled into Charlie's cruiser and made the five minute trip to the tiny hospital that served Forks and the surrounding area.

* * * * *

Charlie stood chatting amicably to the receptionist while Bella wrapped her hand in a temporary bandage. She was sitting in the waiting room, watched over by eagle-eyed Luned, who for some reason kept exclaiming fearfully that Bella was like as not to lose her hand, and possibly her life, from infection, despite Bella repeatedly trying to explain the benefits of antiseptic creams.

She was staring down in her lap, tuning out another terrified tirade when she realized Luned had fallen oddly silent.

Belatedly she noticed a pair of feet standing over her, and gazed up, her eyes drifting over a white coat and up further until her brown eyes met highly amused green ones.

"Can't you keep away from me, Miss Swan?"

Bella gulped. Her personal ghost, yet again.

* * *

**A/N - you guys continue to rock, that's for sure =) I know you have been waiting impatiently for Mr. Edward Cullen...yes, he will now finally feature as a more significant part of the story.**

**I'm sure it's obvious, but any guesses as to the two cars?**

**Hopefully a new chap 24 hours from now =) so keep those eyes out!**


	8. Fighting With Myself

"Let me have a look at that hand."

Trembling from head to toe, Bella held out her injured hand.

Edward slipped his own warm hand softly under it, held hers gently as he turned it this way and that, viewing the cut from all sides.

Finally; "I think it will need stitches, Miss Swan."

She nodded, mute.

"You'll need to come with me." He smiled down at her, still holding her hand in his.

"Uh-huh." She rose slowly, numb with shock and surprise. "So…ah….you're a doctor?"

Edward laughed. "Is it that obvious?" He finally released her hand to her own care, and led her down a hall bright with fluorescent lighting, and into a small treatment room. Bella sat on the bed as he moved around the room, collecting the necessary equipment to stitch up her cut.

"I thought you lived in…"

"I do," he interrupted. Bella scowled. "However, my family moved here when I was 20, and my father is one of the doctors. Occasionally, when I come home, I help out a bit."

"How old are you?" Bella demanded, still unhappy with his rudeness.

"Twenty-nine."

"And how is it I never saw you?"

Edward rubbed something cold over the cut, leant over her and began stitching. Bella turned her face away, trying not to notice the tugging on her skin. His voice, when he answered, held a smile.

"Maybe you weren't looking."

If she could have stamped her foot, she would have, his answers were so irritating.

"My father's been here his whole life, and I lived here a few years myself. I thought I knew everyone."

Edward finished the final stitch and raised his green gaze to Bella's frustrated brown one. "Clearly not. Although I always noticed you, Bella."

Her stomach twisted in sadness and thrill.

"Did you?" she asked, trying to feign a level of disinterest she didn't feel.

His eyes smoldered, burning her, making her blush.

"I did. How could I miss you, every time you were rushed into here with some calamity or other? I was not qualified, so I could only watch, but I saw you. You're as stunning now as you were then."

Bella turned an even deeper shade of red.

Edward straightened up. "We're all done here, Miss Swan. Unless…"

"Unless?" she asked breathlessly.

"Unless I can persuade you to join me for dinner tomorrow night."

Bella closed her eyes, struggling with herself. One part of her was anxious to say yes, to dive into his arms, press kisses against every inch of his face, and beg him to not stray even one millimeter from her sight. The other part argued, warned her that it wasn't really _this _man she was interested in, that it was another with the same face.

_Who's to say that's all?_

_And if you're wrong?_ The first part argued. _Maybe there is an attraction to this Edward too?_

_And you throw yourself at this man for…false memories?_ The second part said.

"Yes," she said stiffly, the internal struggle becoming too much. A third part of her rejoiced, the logical part that told her there was only one way to be certain whether her attraction was memory only.

The smile that passed across his face was nothing if not beatific. "I'll collect you from your house at seven."

"How do you know…?"

"Where Police Chief Swan's house is? Common knowledge for all good Forks residents, Miss Swan." He slipped his arm under hers, holding her gently by the elbow. "I look forward to it, Bella." The tingle along her arm was electric.

* * * * *

"I can finish dinner, Dad. I'm not an invalid." Bella nudged Charlie out of the way. "Besides, your cooking is more likely to kill me than my hand."

Luned giggled at the table. "At least allow me to assist…"

"Nope. You're a guest tonight." Bella threw her a sideways glance. "Besides, these ovens are quite different to what you're used to."

Luned nodded. "I see that you are right in that."

"I guess I'll check out the game then." Charlie sidled from the room and Bella smiled. Things were already going back to the normal way of things; Charlie working, or watching some game or other, or fishing. Her doing her own thing. But both knowing the other was right there.

"Your Edward. It seems he is back."

"It does seem like that, doesn't it?" Bella stirred the meat and sauce.

"Do you love him?"

Bella half turned towards Luned, one eyebrow raised. "I don't know him."

"But of course you do. Do you not think if the face is the same, so is the man, in his heart of hearts?"

"I…"

"If I saw my Jacob in this time…I would not waste another moment. I wasted too many in my past."

Bella turned back to the cooking, frowning and trying not to think_ too_ hard about Luned's theory.

She failed.

What if…what if this Edward was the same as her own? He seemed to have the same determined arrogance (annoyingly enough) as her knight…she held her breath, barely daring to hope. _One step at a time._ She told herself firmly. _Don't rush ahead of yourself._

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Charlie eating on the sofa, and the two women picking at their plates in the kitchen; Bella because she was still thinking of Edward and Luned because modern food was still an oddity to her.

* * * * *

Charlie was well gone when Bella rose, and so was Luned.

The two women had slept as they had in Luned's time, top to tail, in Bella's double bed. Last night tears had come for Bella again, soft and quiet, but for Luned there had been none. It had worried Bella at first that her friend had seemingly recovered so quickly, until she found that they had more things in common than just lost love; they both spoke in their sleep.

Luned's dreams were filled with pleas to 'be safe, be happy, wherever you are. I am ever so sorry.'

Bella wished her misery could be so easily diffused, could be eased into a hope for a resting soul the way Luned's seemed to have been. She guessed her heart was too selfish though, too interested in what it was lacking to be so giving.

Bella stretched languidly, her gaze drifting around her spotless room.

Spotless. Completely out of character for her.

She sat up in bed, peering around the room a little more closely.

The pants and shirt she was certain she had left draped over the back of her desk chair were neatly folded and resting on her dresser. Her shoes, which she had kicked haphazardly across her room, were placed tidily side by side at the foot of her bed. Nothing of Luned's could be seen.

Bella huffed, understanding dawning. Luned had fallen into old habits. She'd bet everything she owned that the Welshwoman was in the kitchen, making an attempt on understanding modern cuisine.

A short trip downstairs proved her instincts correct.

Luned was holding a box of cereal in one hand and a saucepan in the other, staring confused at the stovetop.

"Luned, I could have sworn I made you cereal. Didn't you notice; bowl, spoon, milk?"

"Oh."

"What are you doing, anyway? Cleaning, attempting to cook?"  
"My job."

"Your…" Bella sighed heavily. "It isn't your job here."

Luned turned a desperate gaze on Bella. "Then what shall I _do_? Follow wherever you lead? I feel so very lost, my lady, so out of place and time."

"Oh, Luned." Bella watched the maids face fall, along with the box, spilling cereal over the floor. "We'll find something for you."

"I don't belong here," Luned whispered hoarsely. "I have no one. No family, no mistress--for you tell me I am not yours. I am so very confused, and so alone."

Bella stepped forward hurriedly, enclosing the Welshwoman in her arms. "You have friends, Luned. Me, and Alice, Rose too, though she takes some getting used to."

"How can you be my _friend_," Luned continued miserably, a fall of tears dampening Bella's pajama shirt. "You are far above me in station."

Bella pushed the younger woman away slightly, still gripping her shoulders. "Not here," she said fiercely. "Here we are equals. You are Luned, and I am Bella, and nothing more."

The Welshwoman sniffled. "Truly?"

"Truly." Bella nodded firmly.

"Then I can ask your help to clean up this mess?" Luned indicated the cereal that had ricocheted across the kitchen floor.

Bella snorted. "This time. Next time, you're on your own."

The two women laughed happily as they began scooping the bits of food off the floor and dumping it in the trash.

* * * * *

"My goodness, Bella. You are beautiful." Luned watched Bella in the bathroom mirror, standing behind her shoulder. "Edward will not know what to do with you."

"_I _don't know what to do with me, so no surprise there!"

Luned stepped forward, fingering Bella's makeup bag. "Some women used…certain things to enhance themselves in my time, but it was frowned upon. Many believed to use it was going against God's will."

"What do you think?" Bella asked, keeping her voice light and airy, as she touched up her mascara.

Luned frowned, poking at a lipstick. "I…I think I would like to try it." She looked up blushing, seeming slightly abashed.

Bella laughed. "A makeover. Wow, what Alice wouldn't give to hear you ask for that. She can't get anyone to sit still for her anymore."

A knock sounded at the front door. Bella's eyes widened, and her cheeks pinkened with nerves. "That will be him," she choked.

Luned grinned. "Be happy, Isabella. Edward would have wanted it." She nodded sagely before her expression grew serious. "And I wish it also. I have sinned grievously. I do not wish you to suffer for it." Her face fell forward, her expression miserable.

Bella's mouth tightened. They hadn't spoken of this yet, and she wasn't sure she was yet ready to.

"Bells!" Charlie called.

"Time for my grand entrance." Bella smiled, choosing to avoid the tension for the moment.

She took a deep breath, attempted to steady her nerves, and stepped slowly down the stairs, desperately hoping that this time she would manage to refrain from making a fool of herself.

Her efforts were in vain, for when she saw the open door, her mouth dropped open in shock.

It most certainly wasn't Edward Cullen waiting for her.


	9. A Stranger At My Door

"Emmett?" Big, brawny Emmett was standing there, a suitcase in each hand, grinning like a maniac.

"Bella! Long time no see!"

"Long time no see, psh." She rolled her eyes. "It's been all of a week."

He laughed. "Fair enough."

"What are you _doing _here?" Bella grinned back, giddy with happiness. Those suitcases could only mean one thing…

"Bells!" Alice danced past Emmett, Rose following quickly behind. Both of them hugged Bella as they slunk through the door and kissed her cheek.

"Alice! Rose!" She hugged her friends back, squeezing each of them tightly. "I repeat--what are you all doing here?" She looked past Emmett. "And where's Jasper?"

Bella didn't miss the crestfallen look on Alice's face, or the distance that suddenly appeared in Emmett's eyes.

"He's…been held up. Hopefully he'll join us soon," Rose said softly, flicking a worried glance towards Alice.

"Sure," Bella said quickly, changing the subject. "I can't stay, sorry."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Ooh, I _had_ wondered why you were wearing that…" She inclined her head towards the little black dress Bella had slipped into. "And why you were wearing make up. I hardly ever see you bother with it."

"Bella has a date." Luned had joined the group, slipping in amongst them silently.

Emmett grinned again. "Who is he? And when do I get to interrogate?"

Bella scowled.

"C'mon, Bells. You know I'm kidding. At least let me in."

She hesitated, plastering a false look of disdain on her face. "I don't know…"

Alice laughed, the sound of her voice tinkling like a delicate glass wind chime. "C'mon Bells, or he'll still be standing there when your date arrives."

"Too late." A voice came from behind the massive form that Emmett was.

Bella ducked her head to the side to see, and yep, there was Edward, calmly enjoying the scene that was her front door step.

"Edward," she mumbled, blushing furiously.

"This is your date?" Emmett grinned, dropping the cases. "Edward! It's been years!" The two men shook hands enthusiastically.

"Em, if I had of known you could have gotten me a date earlier, I wouldn't have wasted so much time pining."

Emmett laughed, a huge bear like guffaw. "If I had known you were interested…" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Ah, cause speaking to me personally would have killed you?" Bella asked, slightly put out.

"I had to wait until I knew you would not refuse." His green eyes danced.

Bella bristled. Until she would not refuse? What kind of arrogant, self-centered, egotistical…

"Let's get this over with, then," she hissed, pushing past Emmett, who had begun chuckling to himself again.

* * * * *

Dinner proved to be a real eye-opener for Bella.

At first, things seemed to go swimmingly, despite the less than positive start. He took her to La Bella Italia, opened doors, held out her seat, and they chatted amicably about work, their friends, the fact that they had lived in the same tiny town but Bella had not noticed him, even once.

It wasn't until it was time to order that the issue of arrogance and boundaries came up again.

"We'll have mushroom ravioli, thanks." Edward gave both his and Bella's menus to the waitress.

"Maybe I don't _want_ that," Bella said crossly, folding her arms on the table and scowling.

"Oh." He looked genuinely surprised. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong."

"I do apologize, Bella. I have, perhaps, noticed too much about you over time."

"Pardon me?" She gaped at him. What was he, some sick stalker that followed her around everywhere, finding out what kind of food she liked? Because he was right, loathe as she was to admit it, mushroom ravioli was her meal of choice the one or two times she'd been here before. Her crossed arms moved from the table to her chest. She felt invaded and fought to protect herself.

"I really am only trying to have a pleasant evening."

"Uh-huh. But telling me how you've checked up on me, even before I knew you existed." _You're nothing like I hoped. _She thought savagely. _You're not a man at all._

"Would you like to leave?" His face looked slightly crestfallen.

"Yes." _You arrogant, self-centered…wait, haven't I already concluded this? You jackass, then._

Nodding, he flagged down a passing waitress. "Cancel our order please."

He stood, and Bella stood also, dropping her arms to her side and frowning. "No need to take me home," she said crossly. "There's a pay phone down the road. I'm sure Alice won't mind."

He nodded again, his mouth moving as though he wished to say something.

Bella didn't give him a chance. She stalked out of the restaurant and down the street, muttering to herself as she went. "Bloody men. This is what I was giving up on. Stupid medieval times, making me think there was anything worthwhile. Not in my time there isn't." She sighed, and slowed her walk, closing her eyes against her painful memories, and admitting she'd made a mistake. The face does _not _make the man, not at all.

_But you couldn't stand your Edward at first, remember? _Her conscience chided. _You thought he was the biggest ass you'd ever met…_

_Yeah, before I met _this _Edward Cullen. _

_Maybe there is more to him than you have seen? _Her conscience picked again. _Maybe, just like his medieval counterpart, you just need to give him a chance._

_Yeah right. Give him a chance to pinch my panties off my clothes line. Nah-ah. I've had enough of men. Full stop. They're all jerks._

"Hey…pretty lady!" A man's voice called to her.

Bella's eyes opened with a snap. She'd been so busy, focusing on things that were out of her control, she'd wandered aimlessly into the worst part of town, behind the warehouses.

She spun quickly on her heel, walking rapidly, her heels clicking on the cement, though not loudly enough to block out the sound of other footsteps heading her way.

"Pretty lady, hold up! We just want to talk…" The obvious lie was punctuated by the laughter of another man.

Bella stretched her legs further, fighting with a desperate desire to run, but knowing that if she did, she would only be likely to trip, or worse, give them men behind her a more interesting target. She clutched her purse tightly to her side and crossed her fingers, hoping they'd tire of the chase once they entered the more brightly lit areas.

Not a chance, though the fault lay with Bella. So many years it had been since she had visited Port Angeles, that she had forgotten her way. Instead of turning right, and aiming towards the areas of the town that were more densely populated, she turned left, towards the industrial area. As neither way had much lighting, she was a good few meters down the road, and closely shadowed by the approaching men before she realized her mistake.

In terror, she froze, as did the men behind her.

"That's right, we only want to talk…" The men behind her resumed their movement, though this time the sounds came slower, more pronounced.

A tear slipped down Bella's cheek.

_Fool. An arrogant bastard is a million times better than bastards with entirely different intentions._

She turned slowly, narrowed her gaze at the men now in front of her, and carefully making their way towards her. There were four. Her eyes were drawn mostly to the clear leader; a shorter man with what seemed like very dark hair and eyes and movements that brought to mind a hyena, circling its prey.

She was preparing herself for _some_ kind of defense--run, kick, bite, knee, anything that would work--when a car skidded around the corner that she had turned down moments before.

She knew that car.

A shiny silver Volvo, with a green-eyed arrogant driver who she was sure must be stalking her, but for now, she was glad he was.

He narrowly missed running down the four men, who leapt out of the way of the car, and braked heavily beside her, leaning over to fling open the passenger door.

"Get in."

She did as he bade.

He spun the car back the way he had come, frowning.

"Are they that much better than I am, Bella?" He hissed, anger coloring his every word.

With a sob, Bella buried her head in her hands.

He lowered his voice slightly, although the irritation remained. "I don't mind you deciding you don't like me, but is it necessary to get yourself killed to prove your point?"

"I didn't do it on _purpose_." She hiccupped, glaring at him sideways from between her fingers.

"Are you sure? It certainly looked that way. Wandering right into that section…"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Well _that _was obvious to anyone who cared to look."

"And you were?" She raised her head, the fire of irritation returning, overrunning her terror of a moment before. "You were _following me_?"

He sighed heavily. "I was waiting for you to calm down. I couldn't leave you there alone." He threw her a crooked smile. "Lucky, huh?"

"Lucky?" She screeched. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here tonight! If it weren't for you being such a self-centered pig I would never have left the restaurant! _Lucky_?"

He laughed, the sound piercing the shield of anger Bella had erected. "You are fiery, aren't you? That's something I could never have learned by admiring you from afar. You always seemed so…calm and patient."

"Impressions are often wrong."

"Exactly." He nodded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I acted like a real prick. I'm sorry. I thought you would think it was romantic…"

"Well, I don't," she said crossly, her anger draining away at his admission.

He laughed again. "I see that now. Forgive me? Allow me a second chance to prove myself?"

She folded her arms across her chest and glared out of the front windscreen at the trees flashing past. "Maybe."

He chuckled. "I'll have to work on that."

They drove home in silence after that, neither a comfortable nor an uncomfortable one. Merely…silence, but for the hum of their car, and the car they didn't notice that followed, lights off, thirty meters behind.


	10. La Push

Edward didn't even attempt a kiss when he returned Bella home. Trying to make up for his earlier slip of the night, he walked her to her front door, and, after staring into her eyes long enough to make her breathing hitch and her heart flutter, he grabbed one of her hands and held it gently in his.

"Goodnight Miss Swan. I hope you'll permit me to see you again?"

Bella shivered. Even knowing that his manner of speaking was put on, an act, it still achieved the purpose of making her feel like it was only the two of them in a world that could be anywhere, at any time.

"Of course," she mumbled, almost begging him in her mind to lean closer, to allow her to see if he was the man she had loved in more than just appearance.

He didn't. With a grin quite similar to that of a small boy thrilled with his latest conquest, he leaned away, dropping her hand.

"I'll call you then."

She nodded dumbly and watched as he walked away.

Everyone was already asleep when she silently entered the house. She passed a long night, not able to sleep, lying in her bed with Luned snoring softly at the other end, dreaming of what she could have asked for, but hadn't.

* * * * *

"C'mon sleepy head. It's after ten, and we have big plans for today."

Bella groaned, rolling over and dragging the quilt over her head. "Can't you survive without me?"

"Nope." Alice giggled. "Not even for five seconds."

Bella groaned again, but flung the covers off herself. "_Fine,_" she huffed, soundly distinctly unimpressed. "But whatever it is, it had better be good. And not shopping."

Alice laughed cheerily. "Is that all you think I'm capable of? I'm insulted, truly, I am."

"No, that's not all." Bella swung her legs over the side of the bed, unsurprised to find Luned was already well gone. "I also think you are an evil pixie that knows just how to irritate poor sleeping people like me."

Alice giggled again and danced from the room. "Either way, hurry up and dress. Things to do. Has Luned ever seen the ocean?"

Bella rolled her eyes and began digging through her drawers for something appropriate to wear. She was almost completely dressed before Alice's words sunk in.

The ocean.

The only ocean she could be referring to would be La Push.

Bella froze, one arm in her shirt. The last time she had been there…my god, was when Jacob had sworn he would marry her. It wasn't that the memory was painful anymore; it wasn't. Nothing could be, not after Edward. It was just…strange.

_Well, at least I won't have to face him._ She thought, resuming dressing. He'd left La Push not long after. She'd laughed at him and said that wasn't in her plans, thinking he'd been joking. In fact it turned out he couldn't have been more serious, and after her humiliating reaction, he had told her as much. It had signaled the death knell of their relationship, and after she broke it off he had moved away. Seattle was the last place she'd heard he was. She'd tried not to notice much, after all until now, he was her biggest life regret.

She trotted down the stairs for breakfast to find Rosalie in her usual state of absolute perfection (the girl _never _had bed hair), Emmett serving her cheerios, and Alice buzzing in Luned's ear about La Push.

"You can try surfing, you know. Or watch the whales."

"What are whales?"

Shaking her head in wonderment at how much Luned had yet to know, Bella hunted out her own bowl and spoon, snatching the box of cereal from Emmett's hand.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" he growled.

"Yes, but I am," Rose said calmly, smiling at Bella.

Bella grinned back. "Exactly. Ladies first, remember?" She poured the last of the cereal into her own bowl. "Oops, sorry Em."

Emmett frowned, and Rose and Bella erupted into giggles.

"What?" Alice asked, glancing back over her shoulder at the two women. "Did I miss something?"

Rose continued to giggle into her bowl as Bella attempted to straighten her features. "Hopefully not breakfast, that's all."

Alice rolled her eyes, grinning almost as much as Rose and Bella, and turned back to Luned. "There's some hot guys too."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't trust Alice, Luned. She hasn't looked at a male since…what, five?" She stuffed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, smacking away Emmett's hand trying to pinch her bowl. "Other than Jasper, of course."

Again, the tension. Alice went silent, and Rose and Emmett exchanged a meaningful look. Bella frowned. There was something seriously off here. Ever since…well, forever, when anyone mentioned Jasper's name, Alice would light up like a Christmas tree. Suddenly—it was as though someone had pulled the plug on those pretty fairy lights, or all the bulbs had busted at once. Alice was clearly hurting.

"So, surfing, huh? I'll be in for that."

Emmett exploded with laughter, and the haunted look disappeared from Alice's face. "You sure, Bella? It never seemed to be your kind of thing."

"There's always a first time, huh?" _And anything to distract you, to rid you of that misery._

* * * * *

_Apparently there's a last time_ _for everything too,_ Bella thought, trying desperately to keep her balance on the board. She could see, far off in the distance, all her friends chuckling at her plight. Well, all except Luned, who was wringing her hands, completely unable to understand why anyone would swim off into the vast expanse of steely grey with nothing more than a long bit of foam.

Bella paddled, waiting for just the right wave. Many passed her, and each time she ignored it, not quite ready yet, but blaming it on the lack of froth, or height, or even sea life.

"C'mon!" She heard very faintly from the beach. "You'll be floating right on in soon!" It could only be Emmett. This far out his would be the only voice she would be able to hear.

Sighing and copping a mouthful of salty sea water, she gave in. When the next swell came along, she closed her eyes and leapt to her feet.

For the merest second, her feet found purchase, and she grinned in the belief she had finally mastered something that required skill and balance.

It was only a fraction of time, and then she tumbled head-first into the waves, hitting her head far too hard on the edge of the board and knocking herself out.

Luned frowned, twisting her hands desperately. It wasn't natural, simple as that. Waves were not intended for humans to attempt to ride on, they were a physical manifestion of God's power, a warning. She watched fearfully as Bella paddled gently, lying on her stomach on the 'surf board,' turning her head to the side to watch the swells that passed her.

"C'mon!" Roared the mountainous man nearby, cupping his hands around his mouth in order to encourage his voice to reach Bella, far out over the water. Luned cringed. Madness it was, utter madness. Clearly, the lack of tourneys and daily practice lead men to much less desirable pursuits. Encouraging a woman to risk her life? She shook her head, still wringing her hands.

Lund watched, saw the stiffening of Bella's body. She held her breath as her friend jumped to her feet, watched the momentary grin of satisfaction pass across her face. Watched as she stumbled and fell, her head sinking below the waves.

"Do something!" Alice screamed beside her. Luned squinted, waiting breathlessly for Bella to emerge. Bella had tried to calm Luned, told her she was a capable swimmer, if not much good at anything else, and only to worry if her head didn't come back up. "Which it will," she had said, smiling. "Although I guarantee I will fall off."

Luned waited. Still nothing. Nearby, Emmett was ripping off his shoes. "Hurry, Emmett!" Rose was saying urgently. "She'll drown!"

He only had one off when a breeze indicated the rush of another figure past Luned's left shoulder. This new person was diving into the water before she had time to think, clearly a man with a broad back and long dark hair. He swam with rapid, steady strokes, and was followed quickly by Emmett.

Luned waited, her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

* * * * *

"This was not how I envisioned our hello's."

Bella coughed. It wasn't the voice she had hoped to hear when she died.

"C'mon, Bells. Stop fooling."

Emmett. And…

"I really don't want my time seeing you to be quite so dramatic Isabella." Really? No way. Jacob?

She flicked open her eyes, still coughing against the burning, salty feeling in her throat. "Jake?"

"Ah." The warm voice laughed, relieved. "So you haven't forgotten me after all."

Soft footsteps sounded nearby. "Jacob?" A gentle voice choked, laced with agony.

Jacob's smiling face spun around, his eyes locking, shocked, on the woman behind him.

"Leah!"


	11. Jacob And Leah

"Leah!" Jacob turned away from Bella, leaving her in Rose and Emmett's capable hands. His face had drained of all color, as had Luned's.

"I thought…" She didn't give him a chance to finish.

"You are dead." The Welshwoman choked out, her eyes filling with tears. "I know you are, and it was my fault. You cannot possibly be here."

Alice stared between them, a small smile on her face.

"Leah…" Jacob sobbed, reaching out one hand and cupping Luned's face in his palm.

"What the hell is up with you two?" Emmett frowned, completely flummoxed by the behavior of these two people.

"Jake, her name is Luned," Alice said quietly.

Jacob dropped his hand from Luned's face as though he'd been scolded. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear the mist of moisture that blurred his vision. "Luned?" He repeated.

The woman herself leaned unconsciously forward, searching for the touch that had dropped away from her.

"She…she looks so like my Leah…"

Alice nodded. "She does."

"But…" Jacobs expression was stricken. "But that's too cruel."

"Not just for you, Jake." Alice said softly.

Jacob shot to his feet, to the surprise of everyone but Alice. "What do you mean, not just for me? What kind of game is this, Alice? I thought you were a friend. When you asked me to come here…"

"I _am_ your friend Jacob."

Bella sat up, still coughing a little, frowning at Alice. "What does he mean, you asked him here?"

Alice had the decency to look slightly abashed. "I thought…"

Rose pushed gently on Bella's shoulder. "You can't move--lie down. Emmett will carry you. You need to go to the hospital."

"No way." Bella frowned, trying to fight Rose and sit back up again. "No I don't I need to go to hospital, I need to kick Alice's rear end. _Why_?" She demanded of her closest friend.

"You all…"

"No, let me guess." Bella fell back on the damp sand. "You knew what it would thought that the coincidence was too great to ignore. A wonderful chance to play matchmaker."

Alice flushed.

"But you can't, Alice. It's not the same. _He's _not the same. Besides," she said crossly. "Why did you never tell me you were still in touch?"

"I thought it might be…cruel…" Alice said slowly.

"And it was less so to leave me miserable?" Bella sighed. "Not that it matters any more."

"He was happy, Bella. He had a fiancé…" Alice stared at the ground, ignoring all the eyes that were suddenly boring into her.

"Yeah. One that you know full well looked just like…" Jacob gestured at Luned. "This girl here. I never knew you could be so malicious, Alice."

"I didn't mean…I hoped…it's been a long time, Jake."

Jacob's face contorted with grief. "You think the passing of minutes, hours, could kill my love for her? Who decides that? You?"

"Jake…"

"Ok." Bella interjected, annoyed and confused. "Start from the beginning. I understand what you were aiming for when it comes to Luned, Alice, but what's this about a fiancé?"

Rose huffed. "Forget this. You need the hospital, Bella. That fall could have done some serious damage. What if you have concussion? Emmett, take her to the car, please."

Emmett's large hands slid under Bella's body. She swatted at them as though they were irritating flies. "Rose--could you and Emmett take a little walk for me? I promise when you get back that I'll go to the hospital if you still want me to." She coughed slightly.

Rose glowered. "No. You're going now."

Emmett grinned. "Rosie, she seems ok. And," he glanced sideways at Jacob, who was bristling at Alice like a cat who had had its territory invaded. "I think a few moments alone might be good. It's been a long time for these two." He indicated Bella and Jacob. "I'm sure there's a lot to say…"

Rose glared at Emmett, then at Alice. "Then the other two girls can come with us."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "But then I can't test out that cave I found…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose couldn't hold back the giggle as she leapt to her feet. "Fine." She huffed, feigning annoyance. "If you insist…"

Emmett swung her up into his arms and strolled away, her giggles drifting back to them on the breeze.

Bella sat up, looking from Alice, who seemed suddenly unsure, to Luned, who looked as though she'd seen a ghost (which admittedly, she had), and finally to Jacob who looked shattered and angry.

"C'mon then, Alice. This seems like it must be all your doing. Start talking."

Alice sighed, flicking a quick glance at Bella, before staring at her hands in her lap. She sat cross legged on the sand, her back straight, emanating …

"When you broke it off with Jacob," Luned turned her gaze to Bella, staring openmouthed. Alice didn't give the Welshwoman a chance to say anything, though, continuing on quickly. "And he decided to leave for Seattle, I went down to say goodbye. I told him to call me, and I would let him know how things were going with you…"

Bella shook her head. Unsurprising that Alice would see fit to interfere.

"We spoke every week. At first, all he wanted to know about was you…" At this she peeked up at Jacob, who nodded briskly, his expression tight. "But gradually, our conversations changed. He told me that one of the girls who went to school with his sisters had come to visit him; she'd decided she needed a change of scenery, and Rachael gave her his number…her name was Leah Clearwater."

Jacob sighed gustily, fell onto his knees on the sand.

"You never met her, Bella, but—when I saw Luned, I couldn't believe it. The two women are completely identical. Except, of course, that Leah was a couple of years older."

"I'll take over from here, Alice." Jacob interrupted. "Leah was—" Jacob smiled, "everything I could ever have hoped for. She was my everything. She talked tough, seemed perpetually as though she had a chip on her shoulder, but with me—she was nothing but light and positive and _perfect_." He tipped his head up to the weak sunlight, breathing slowly. "We were so happy. She never left my place. She'd only come to stay for a few weeks until she found somewhere permanent, but when she said she was leaving—I couldn't let her go. I was in love." He dropped his head to look unflinchingly at Bella. "I thought I loved you, but I was wrong."

Bella nodded. She knew what he meant; she held no grudge, no jealousy.

"I asked her to marry me after a couple of years. She was thrilled, though she tried to hide it. She swore she wasn't that kind of girl, hated dresses and make up--but I knew better. I found the wedding magazines she stuffed in her gym bag, hoping no one would ever know."

'I came down to visit then and met her." Alice added. "She was really nice."

Jacob nodded. Luned continued to say nothing, just stared at Bella with an unfathomable expression on her face.

"The week before we were due to be married, she went off on her hens night with some girlfriends. She was so happy when she kissed me goodbye, so excited for everything—" Jacob's voice broke. "Only that day we'd decided to have children as soon as we married. But she never came home."

Alice shook her head, reached out her hand to touch Jacobs arm.

"The police searched, I searched, every one of my friends searched but no one found anything. Not even Alice." He spared Alice a quick glance. "Despite all her considerable talents."

He tilted his face up again, and in the light Bella saw the tracks where the tears had fallen silently down his cheeks.

"The detective in charge concluded that she'd run. He refused to listen to me or her friends telling him she'd never do that, that she was happy. Her friends swore to me that the last they'd seen of her, she was ducking into the ladies to fix her make up before she came home to me. She'd told them she'd had enough of the party scene, her scene was at home." He sighed heavily, and Alice shook her head.

"That was four years ago. Not one day has gone by when I haven't thought of her, when I haven't looked at every face on the street hoping it was her, listened out for every creak in our apartment, half expecting it to be her sneaking in and yelling 'surprise.' Twelve months ago, I had to come home. I couldn't bear it. Although," he smiled wryly, "In some ways this is harder. Her brother Seth looks so much like her, and I see him all the time."

Bella tipped her head to the side, watching Jacob. "I completely understand."

"I do not," Luned finally spoke, her face a mask. "People do not disappear."

Bella smirked. "You're one to talk, Luned."

The Welshwoman's dark eyes turned to Bella, her expression blank. "As are you, my lady." There was stiff formality in her voice, the same kind of tone she used when speaking to Edward in her own time. She turned back to Jacob. "However, I still do not comprehend. Surely she must be somewhere."

"I think the same thing. I just wish I knew where." Jacob stared at Luned. "You really do bear a remarkable resemblance. Where are you from?"

"Cymru."

"Cymru?" He continued to stare, and Luned's cheeks were stained pink.

"Wales," she said simply.

Alice cleared her throat. "Luned's kind of in the same position, Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my love, too. And his face--you have his face."

Jacob reeled back in shock. "Surely that's more than mere coincidence."

"I believe so," Alice confided. "Otherwise…believe me, I would not bring you here just to hurt you, Jacob."

"Do you think she could be my Leah?"

"No." Alice said, determinedly shaking her head. "But I think--maybe you two need one another?"

A feminine giggle rang across the beach. Bella looked up to see Rose running along the sand, closely followed by a fierce looking Emmett. He caught up with her at the same time she reached the group.

"Right, are you lot done now?" Rose asked.

"Cause we are," Emmett guffawed, causing a rush of red to infuse Rose's cheeks.

"Hospital," Rose said sternly, grabbing one of Bella's arms.

"I'm fine," Bella said. "Really. You worry too much."

"A check up can't hurt," Rose stated imperiously. "Neither can more along time with the gorgeous Edward Cullen."

Emmett growled. "Gorgeous, huh?"

Rose snickered. "Not as wonderful as you, love."

The two of them shared a look teeming with love and desire.

"Knock it off," Alice smirked. "It's sickening. However, you're right. Hospital. Now. Coming, Jake?"

Jacob nodded, his eyes still lingering on Luned.

He offered her his hand, which she accepted, watching him carefully, a tiny, disbelieving smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

The six of them made their way to Alice's rented car, Rose perching daintily on Emmett's lap due to lack of seats.

Yet again no one noticed the dark car that followed quietly, that had now become their shadow, seemed to follow wherever they went.


	12. Zombies And Romance

**A/N - Okay, finally I post another chapter (ducks head sheepishly). I will get back into the swing of things now, but the next chap may take a couple of days as it is Friday and I'm going out =) But I will be much quicker, I swear it (lol). Thank you all for being so insanely patient =) and enjoy (I hope!)**

* * *

"This is just completely humiliating now." Bella moaned.

Alice grinned. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You hit your head."

"That's not the problem."

Luned watched the two women with narrowed eyes. Jacob had gone, citing bodily needs, giving Luned time to think. She wasn't a fool. She'd listened carefully to everyone's words on the beach, had understood immediately what they meant; that he and Bella had once been betrothed.

In the moment he had emerged from the water carrying Bella's near lifeless figure, she had been silent with shock. This time around she had not been halted by fears of avenging ghosts; her experiences, few though they had so far been, of Bella's time was that there were many people here identical in appearance to those who had been lost.

She had been set back by the possibility that she might have a second chance at happiness.

She was no fool to stand in the background dreaming that it could happen; she knew full well that if she were to experience anything akin to her previous love she would have to take it with both hands, remove any obstacles in her way herself.

She had no idea one of those obstacles might be Bella, the only person besides Jacob and her family who had meant anything to her at all.

* * * * *

"Again, Miss Swan? I would almost think you missed me."

Bella flushed. "It's not like that," she mumbled, as Edward ran his fingers gently over her head.

"Any dizziness, nausea, blurry vision?"

"Of course. I almost drowned. I must have swallowed half of the water off La Push beach."

Edward laughed, slowly allowing his hands to drift away from her face. "I think you'll be fine. Although, in my professional opinion you would be much better if you allowed me another chance at a date."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Your professional opinion, huh? Something like 'a date a day keeps the concussion at bay'?"

Edward grinned, amused. "Something like that."

"Then I guess I can agree. As long it's good one this time."

"Dinner and a movie?"

Bella tapped her finger against her bottom lip. "Hmm. What movie?"

"Something with zombies, lots of blood and guts."

Bella snickered. "You don't really need that with me around, do you?"

Edward sighed theatrically. "No, I suppose not. Maybe one of those soppy romances then, where the guy always gets his girl…"

"Don't you mean the girl always gets her guy?"

Edward grinned at Bella, the crooked smile that she had loved so much on her other Edward. She had to stop thinking like that; her other Edward was dead.

"Depends on your perspective." He said.

"Then zombies it is."

Edward chuckled again. "Zombies, huh? Are you trying to dissuade me? Because I am amazingly stubborn, you know."

"I can believe that." Bella returned the laugh.

* * * * *

"Are you sure you feel up to a date?" Jacob frowned on the way back to Bella's house.

Luned watched them both sourly, picking at imagined specks of dirt on her pants and listening intently.

"Absolutely certain."

"But you barely know him."

"Well, a date's a good way to get to know someone, Jake." Bella grinned lopsidedly. "That's how I got to know you, remember?"

"Yeah, but we were what, 13? Besides, I'd watched you from afar, I knew what I was in for."

"So did Edward." Emmett chuckled from the front of the car.

"What?" Jacob was still frowning but now he turned his face from Bella to stare at the back of Emmett's head.

"I've been friends with Edward since we were 19, and he's asked me about Bella every time I have seen him. I think they'd make a great match."

Bella reddened.

"Huh." Jacob huffed, leaning heavily into the back seat. "Well, then I guess I've been told."

Alice and Rose sniggered, and Rose peeked over Emmett's shoulder--in whose lap she was sitting--to wink in Bella's direction.

Bella turned her heated face away from her friend to stare out of the car window at the passing scenery.

"You care very much for Isabella?" Luned said quietly, her eyes locked on Jacob's face.

"Yeah," he answered her, surprised. "You never stop loving a person, even when it's over." He watched her with the same concentrated gaze she had aimed at him. "Like you. You look so much like my Leah…I can't help…" He shook his head. "This is so bizarre."

Luned nodded slightly, but said nothing.

Alice laughed nervously. "Yeah, odd, huh? Bella, where are you going tonight?"

"You know, I didn't actually ask."

Alice pulled the car up in front of Bella's house and cut the engine before twisting around in her seat to roll her eyes at Bella. "You didn't even ask? Seriously, Bells, you have a lot to learn when it comes to dating."

"Personally, I think if he wants to see her again after the other night, she's doing well so far." Rose snickered again.

Emmett joined in with her laughter, adding, "Lucky for her he's utterly determined to win her over, and he's not the type of male she's usually interested in."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "The type?"

"Don't ask," Bella said sourly, slipping out of the car and slamming the door, leaving Jacob to scramble out after Luned from the other door.

She stalked inside, followed by the sound of her friend's laughter.

* * * * *

Edward tossed the fifth pair of pants he had tried on over his shoulder and onto the gold spread coving his wrought iron bed.

He glared at his reflection in the mirror, marveling at his desperation. Never before had he been so concerned at the impression he made on a woman, but never before had there been anyone who had counted for so much to him.

Since he had first seen her when he was a senior at Forks High School and she had just started there, he had been infatuated. Something about her pale heart face, her huge chocolate eyes, her dark hair framing her vulnerable features…his heart, which had never before even flickered at the sight of a girl had stuttered to life and thumped crazily every time he had seen her since.

Even now, when he was well past the age of teenage crushes and the most beautiful women threw themselves at him almost daily, he only saw her, only compared every face to hers.

And changed his clothes like a girl.

"Still hunting?" A soft feminine voice floated in through his open bedroom door. He sighed and nodded, and Esme entered the room slowly, shaking her head.

His mother was a beauty in the style of the silent movie goddesses, with soft caramel colored hair, a petite slim figure, and enormous brown eyes. She crossed the room to her son on light feet and stood on her tiptoes beside him.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Edward."

He let out his breath in a slow sigh. "I know, really. I just…"

"You just want to make sure you impress her, I understand. But clothes won't matter, not really. It's you she'll want to see."

Edward snorted. "I think she might have seen enough of the real me the other night."

Esme frowned at her son's reflection. "I'm sure she'll understand that you were nervous."

"Or she'll hold onto her belief that I am truly an ass of epic proportions."

"She wouldn't have said yes again if she truly thought that."

"Or, given her track record with men, she might, and that might be what she wants."

Esme's eyes narrowed in the mirror. "And how precisely would you know of her track record? I thought you'd just met her."

Edward looked slightly abashed. "Well, yeah, but…I've admired her for a long time."

"Admired? Or stalked?"

"Well, I haven't followed her around, if that's what you mean. I might have asked Emmett what was happening in her life."

Esme sighed, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Emmett. Of course. Sometimes I wonder what you have in common with that boy."

Edward's mouth twitched. "I'm sure you do."

"Don't get me wrong!" Esme amended. "He's a lovely young man, but…you two are so _different._"

"But yet, somehow very alike. He's a good person, not much else really matters."

"I much prefer your friend Jasper."

"That's because Jasper is the quiet type." Edward frowned at his reflection. "Sometimes that's not the best thing to be."

Esme raised an eyebrow.

'But that's neither here nor there. I have to pick Bella up in one hour, and I can't decide what to wear, let alone where to take her." Edward sighed.

With one final pat on her son's back, Esme exited the room.

Edward eventually returned to the first pair of jeans he had tried on, and his first foolish thought of where to eat.

* * * * *

"McDonald's? Really?" Bella gaped open mouthed at the golden arches while Edward draped his leather jacket across her shoulders.

"Are you disappointed?" He murmured, leaning close to her ear.

Bella chuckled. "Not at all. Truthfully, this is a much better choice than Italian." _Much more comfortable and relaxed, _she thought to herself.

Edward let out a sigh of relief. "Shall we eat then, my lady?"

Bella winced at the comment, but she stepped towards the glass doors resolutely. Above all, she was not about to admit anything about her medieval lover, not to this man, no matter what.

An hour later, Edward and Bella walked slowly along the darkened Port Angeles street towards the movie theatre.

Bella's fingers tingled, and it was as though she were a teenager again, her thoughts concentrated fully on the hand of the man beside her and how close it was to her own.

She could hear Edward talking, but couldn't make out a single word he was saying, just allowing his voice to flow over her like a gentle warm breeze, warming her heart.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you sure you want to see zombies?"

Bella blushed, particularly thankful for the darkness surrounding them, completely embarrassed at being caught out.

"Yeah. I told you, I love the blood and guts."

Edward paused and in the darkness Bella could just make out the raising of a bronze eyebrow and the curve of his mouth.

"You are…unfailingly intriguing, Bella."

Bella blushed again, turning her face from his as they moved into the light flooding out of the movie theatre. She hid her face in her purse to buy time for her heated cheeks to cool, digging out her money for the movie.

Edwards hand covered hers.

"You're not looking for money, are you? What kind of man do you take me for?" When she looked up he was frowning slightly, as though her anticipation of them going dutch was the biggest insult anyone had ever given him.

"Ah…"

"Bella, am I not Sir Edward?" He bowed to her with a flourish. "Would you expect such an extraordinary example of knighthood to leave his lady to her own protection and welfare?"

Bella giggled. "Well, when you put it that way…I guess you should be paying for it all, huh?"

He nodded stiffly. "Now, my lady, you are understanding me perfectly. Allow me to hunt out tickets and refreshments, then I shall give you a personal escort into the abhorrence that is our movie."

Bella giggled again. "Thank you, Sir Edward." He swept her another bow, and hurried off. She stared after him, watching the bonze head move through the people and smiled to herself. Maybe there was more to her own time then she had ever before noticed.

"Bella, isn't it?" Bella spun round at the man's voice behind her.

Her mouth fell open.

"Yes, I thought so, Luned's friend. Do you remember me?"

Definitely.


	13. The Man At The Movie

Luned walked slowly through Bella's small room, her fingers drifting across various articles of furniture; Bella's bed, her dresser, her desk and computer. Always, just under her skin, was a slow fissure of shock with everything she did; the surprise and in ground fear of the unknown, and here, at this place, the things she had never even dreamed of.

To feel materials she could never have thought could exist in any time period, to know right down the stairs was her second chance at a happy life. The knowledge that if she were to have her second chance it would be centuries from her own home, from everything she had known since birth, away from the mountains and fogs of her beloved homeland. Generally, she felt as calm as could be expected, had dried her tears of the first night and decided to make the best of what was now, as she always had done, but beneath it all, fear rang out.

She breathed deeply, relieved again by the clean damp taste of the air here in Forks, much more bearable than the clogged, acrid taste of the city, and crossed to the drawers where Bella had insisted Luned place her clothing. She stopped before them, running her hand absently over the stiff material of the pants she wore. She shook her head fiercely, certain there was no possible way a man could find a woman even remotely attractive in men's clothing, and yanked open the drawer harshly, digging through the piles of clothes until she found what she was searching for.

Her sister's brown dress, clean and sweet smelling. She pulled it to her chest, smiling to herself. Bella was a pretty girl, but Luned was determined Jacob would have eyes for no one but her. Still smiling, she stripped off her modern clothing and slipped the dress over her head, her final and only concession to Bella's way of dressing was a touch of lip gloss.

* * * * *

"Laurent?"

The dark haired man smiled placidly. "I thought it was you. What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

"Ah, I live nearby. Well, I used to. I'm just visiting." Bella blushed, unexplicably nervous. All she could think of was the way Alice had acted when she had seen him out of Bella's apartment window.

"Bella?" Edward slid his arm around Bella's waist possessively. "Ready for the movie?"

"Sure," she answered quickly, smiling. "So, ah, I guess I'll see you around, Laurent."

"I am certain you will," he said softly.

Edward frowned as he tugged Bella along gently. "You know that guy?"

"Not really. He helped Luned find her way back to my place."

"Hmm."

"Do you know him?"

"No…at least I don't think so. He has one of those faces…anyway, blood and guts await."

They entered the darkened movie theatre and tok their seats. Within minutes Bella was cringing, hiding her face against Edward's shoulder, and he grinned broadly as he slipped his arm around her. Laurent was completely forgotten.

* * * * *

Luned stood at the top of the stairs listening to the ebb and flow of conversation below, singling out Jacob's husky voice for closer attention. He was speaking to Alice, saying something about long hours and not to worry too much. Luned closed her eyes, let the sound of his voice wash over her, let it warm her soul, the voice she had never thought to hear again.

Opening her eyes again, she took the stairs slowly, steadying her breathing, intent upon nothing but the man she wished to be with. She reached the lowest step and peered around the doorframe into the Swan's living room. Emmett was sprawled on the couch, staring at the box in the corner with the moving pictures, Rose was sitting near his feet, watching the same thing, but with considerably less interest, as though she were merely waiting for something.

Jacob was leaning on the inside of the doorframe and Alice was leaning against the edge of the armchair, speaking animatedly. The room was lit by the marvelous lighting they had in this age--'electrincity' Luned seemed to recall Alice calling it--much better for night time viewing than numerous candles and braziers that really cast very little light at all.

She stepped into the room and held her breath, watching Jacob out of the corner of her eye, judging his every movement for a positive reaction.

At first he did nothing, his eyes remained steadily on Alice. But as Alice's voice trailed away to nothing and she looked at Luned in surprise, Jacob turned his face in her direction.

His whole body jolted as though he'd been shocked, and his jaw dropped open.

Alice giggled. "Missing the fair, hey, Luned?"

Jacob stepped forward, unthinking. "If so, then we should run away to it, right now." His brown eyes glittered with an intense light. "And never come back," he finished in a murmur.

"Luned smiled shyly, ducking her head. She'd hoped he might smile at her, look at her in that way that said he wanted her, but this--this was far more than she had expected. He was looking at her as though there were no other woman in the world, and he was happy with things being that way.

"Jacob--" Alice said warningly, stunning him into stillness. He shook his head, still watching Luned with the same fervent expression on his face.

"She's not Leah, Jake." Alice continued softly, moving forward and resting her small hand on his muscled arm.

Luned started. Of course. He wasn't looking at _her_ like that, he was seeing his betrothed. Tears welled in Luned's eyes, but she shook them awat quickly, and tilted her chin upwards.

"Why can he not believe what he wishes? If it is this Leah that he wants, then I can be she."

Jacob looked for a moment as though he wanted to agree, but Alice tightened her grip on his arm, and he sighed heavily, looking over his shoulder at her. "I know, you're right Alice. It's just…"

"See," Alice looked at Luned apologetically, "Leah was the one who got us all into medieval fairs in the beginning. She was totally obsessed with them, used to joke about how she wished she could click her fingers and go back in time…"

Luned looked down at her dress, the hem trailing on the floor and pooling at her feet, the lacings along the underside of her arms. "And my dress--" she said quietly.

Alice nodded swiftly. "Exactly."

The tears that had welled before returned with a vengeance, threatening to spill. Luned choked back a sob.

"All that aside, Luned," Jacob said gently in his husky voice. "Would you like to catch a movie with me sometime? In something other than that?" He finished with a slightly strangled laugh.

Alice frowned. "Are you sure, Jake? It won't bring her back."

Luned frowned at Alice, suddenly irritated. "Nor will it bring back my…"

"I know." Alice said quickly. "I meant--never mind what I meant."

Rose sighed from the couch, reminding her friends of her and Emmett's presence. "When you three are finished, they're back."

Alice bit her lip, concerned and unwilling to step away, but eventually curiosity got the better of her and, together with Rose, she crept to the window, giggling quietly to watch what was happening outside.

"You'll be caught." Emmett chuckled, not moving from his position on the couch.

Rose shushed him and waved her hand at him, not bothering to look back. He laughed again in response.

Jacob brushed his hand lightly against Luned's arm, making her shiver. "Is that a yes?" he asked earnestly.

"Of course," she breathed, thinking that the moment he left she might just burn her dress if he didn't wish to see her in it.

Jacob grinned. "I'm heading out now," he called to Alice and the others without moving his gaze from Luned. "I've got what I stayed for."

And with that, he left, sneaking out the back door so as not to ruin the moment for the couple out the front. Or the entertainment for the rest of the room.

* * * * *

"I had a wonderful time, Bella," Edward said as he opened her door and held out his hand to assist her from his car.

"Yeah." She blushed. "So did I. Except when that guy was killed…"

"Which one?"

Bella shuddered. "You know the one, I couldn't watch."

Edward grinned. "Fortunately for me, you couldn't watch most of it, it seemed." He stopped on Bella's doorstep and pulled her in close. She could smell the male scent of him, was completely delighted that the cologne he was wearing was extremely subtle and mixed well with _him_. Subtly, she took a slow deep breath, almost sighing out loud in happiness.

"I think next time something even scarier would be the way to go, then maybe you might even need to share my seat…" Edward reached up to brush an unruly strand of hair from Bella's cheek. "I hope tonight improved your opinion of me."

"Without a doubt," she whispered, her cheeks reddening at her thoughts.

Edward leant forward and brushed his lips slowly across hers, softly and with absolute minimal pressure, his hands lightly resting on her shoulders.

Bella sighed against his mouth and he moved his lips against hers again.

Tingling invaded her body from her toes to her scalp and without conscious thought she flung her arms around his neck, bowing her body to his and pressing herself into his kiss.

He moved his hands from her shoulders slowly down her back with infinite gentleness and placed them at her hips, massaging the bone with his thumbs.

Bella would have let things go further if it weren't for the incessant snickering that finally invaded her senses and made her pull away with a gasp, panting.

Edward looked completely unfazed as he tilted his head towards her living room window.

"Something tells me we have an audience," he said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Not for much longer," Bella said gruffly. "Although I hope my Dad doesn't mind a few bodies in the back yard."

Edward chuckled, then sobered. "Can I see you again? Soon?"

Bella nodded. "Absolutely."

He kissed her quickly and gently on the forehead. "Then with that promise, I had better leave. I'm sure your third degree will go better without me present."

"Huh. If they think I'm saying a word…"

Edward chuckled again. "I hope you do, because I will be asking Emmett to repeat every word for me later."

Bella's face flamed. "You wouldn't!"

"What I will do is leave." He said, flashing his crooked grin. "Until next time, my lady, sleep well."

He strode away quickly, and climbed into his car.

Bella watched until the silver Volvo disappeared around the corner before turning on her heel and staring at her front door.

As expected, she didn't even have to turn the handle herself. Alice flung open the door, wide eyed and curious, Rose standing at her shoulder with the same expression on her stunning face.

"So?" Alice asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I want to hear everything!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Where'd you go for dinner?" Rose asked. "Somewhere nice?"

"McDonald's."

Alice looked horrified. "You're kidding, right? _McDonald's_?"

Bella heard Emmett's laughter from the lounge. "That's my boy!"

"_That_," Rose said irritably, "is _not _the sign of a promising future."

"It got better, right? I mean, you didn't spend all night at a fast food restaurant, did you?" Alice asked, seeming to plead with her friend for something better.

"If you actually let me in my own front door I might tell you the rest."

The other two women leapt back, so desperate for all the details they nearly fell over one another in their rush.

Bella entered slowly, determined to draw out their desire for gossip.

"Well?" Rose demanded.

Bella looked at her friends thoughtfully as she wandered into the living room and perched on the edge of the arm chair.

"We went to the movies," she said slowly.

"A romantic one, right?" Alice prodded, looking expectant.

"Nope. Zombies." Bella grinned.

"WHAT?" Alice slumped into the chair beside Bella. "What a disaster. McDonald's and a zombie movie? What are we, thirteen?"

Emmett chuckled again. "Do you always miss the bigger picture, Alice? A scary movie means darkened theater, frightened female…"

Rose grinned at Emmett. "And a shoulder to hide in."

"A perfect first date," Emmett concluded, gazing at his fiancé with undisguised adoration.

"I agree." Rose nodded, lost in her own memories.

Bella caught sight of Luned, standing near the living room entrance staring off into space.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I saw that guy that helped Luned there, Laurent."

The room went silent. Luned turned her head towards Bella, her expression distant and disinterested. Rose looked surprised, Emmett confused, and Alice--horrified.


	14. Human Nature

**A/N - Sorry I have taken so long! Computer crash....I swear it! But anyway, this note is to warn you of possible future delays...I'm marrying in three moths (yipes) so if my updates aren't the best...I'm working my rear end off to have enough money (which is about 6 days a week at the moment) and besides that I am sitting in a corner, my arms wrapped around myself, rocking back and forward and humming tunelessly. But I will do my best! I am part way through the next chap, and I have a new poll on my profile...thanks for your patience and enjoy (please?).**

Jasper rested his head in his hands and sighed wearily, the mountain of paperwork before him teetering precariously. He thought of Alice and sighed again. Things just weren't going quite the way he had hoped. With a sudden burst of anger he glared a the papers in front of him and with one quick movement swept them all to the ground with his hand, wishing, at the same time, he could sweep away everything he had done for the past several years, return to his adolescence and start all over.

____

"You saw Laurent?" Alice asked, the horrified look easing into something akin to concern.

"Yeah. I guess he was visiting somewhere around here; I didn't actually get a chance to ask."

"Huh. Odd coincidence, don't you think?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Starting to imagine bad guys around every corner, Alice?"

"No…" Alice shook her head testily. "He just…it seems strange."

"You know what's really strange?" Bella snickered, covering her mouth with her hand and trying to keep her face straight.

"What?" Alice asked, her own mouth turning up at the corners.

"The fact that you guys are still here and not only are you completely sober but there's no movie playing, no music…nothing. Almost like you were all just waiting for me to get back."

Emmett laughed and pressed his hand against his heart. "Rose, my love, we've been caught!" He shot forward in his chair staring intensely at Bella. "Still, I won't go down without a fight!" He fell to his belly on the floor and began commando crawling towards a giggling Rose, who was pretending to faint with fear.

The room erupted in peals of laughter and Laurent was completely forgotten. Luned used the distraction to slip from the house into the yard and towards the dark rustling trees of the woods.

The wind whistled through the trees in an oddly relaxing way, whispering of the day's events; rain, the flicker of sunshine. Luned sighed happily, touching the moss covered, rough bark of the trees as she followed the well worn track in the darkness. Her vision was exceptional, her senses even more so, the product of her young years wandering the trees and mountains of her homeland, and she had no doubts of finding her way back to Bella's home, only a faint sense of freedom that she had been desperately longing for since her arrival in this time. Her determination to fit into this era was at times more trying than she had expected. The modern habit of hiding in homes with creature comforts covering every inch of bare space was a way of living completely unknown in medieval England and even more so in her Cymru where the people tended towards nomadic lifestyles with little more than the clothes they wore and the precious family instrument as the outward tokens of their lives. Their priorities were family, herding cattle, and for the men, the love of fighting, and for all, the need for some form of artistic expression. Even her move as little more than a child to the Cullen family castle had been a deep seated shock, a drastic change, one she often resented. She had never quite found a way to be completely comfortable living in the one spot, the sigh of the wind and the power of the elements kept at bay by sheer force of human will.

And now, in Bella's time! Not only did people endeavor to keep nature out, but the rest of the world also! Strangers always looked at as a threat until proven completely innocent--Wales was a place of welcome where the offer of eating with one's family was an expected right, not a generous gift. Luned was unendingly thankful that Bella had brought her to her true home where out of her door was life at its truest as opposed to her tiny apartment, crowded in by grey, concrete, and noise.

Winding her way through the undergrowth, never missing a step or losing her footing, Luned found her way to a tiny alcove, sheltered from the elements, overhung by the dark shiny leaves of the tall trees overhead and sat herself down, resting her back against a large stone. She couldn't see the stars through the dense coverage overhead, but that didn't worry her at all, it reminded her of her nights at home, sneaking away from her family and dreaming of the man she would marry one day, later, once her sister had left, holding Tangwystl's letters close and trying to imagine what her sister was doing at that precise moment.

This time she closed her eyes and thought again of her time with the Jacob of her past, of their one and only time lying together. She cried for him, something she had sworn to herself she would not do after the first night, but for this she found it acceptable. She knew to hold onto her images of a different Jacob wouldn't be giving this new one the respect he deserved as an individual, let alone seeing him truly as someone she could love for himself, and not the ghost that remained of past love.

She remained there for hours, until her tears had run as dry as they ever would, until she was sure her memories would bring her nothing but fondness, and until she heard Bella's hoarse voice calling her name.

She called back, sighing, and rose to her feet, surprised by a sound off to her left. She knew it wasn't an animal, was certain an animal wouldn't be trying to muffle the sound of its own movements. With a frown she turned towards the sound, determined to find out what or who was hiding in the darkest part of the trees when Bella called out again, this time accompanied by the booming sound of Emmett, and crashing footsteps. With a huff she bean back the way she had come, frowning slightly.

_____

Bella stood beside Alice, tapping her foot insistently against the path snaking through the trees, her arms crossed over her chest. "What on _earth_ would make her decide to some wandering out here in the dead of night? I couldn't live with myself if some animal had gotten her, and there we were, oblivious."

"I think you underestimate Luned," Alice said calmly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well, don't you think nature would be a little less terrifying for someone who was raised in the dark ages?"

"I wouldn't say it was exactly that horrific." Bella's eyebrows lifted slightly, her memories clouded by that rosy glow of happiness.

"No, not at all. Except for when your lover and hers were brutally murdered."

Bella cringed.

Alice's voice softened, and her large eyes turned pleadingly towards her friend. "Sorry, I didn't mean it quite like that. What I meant was, she lived in a time where that was not completely unusual, where violence was an everyday occurrence, where nature was something that was completely a part of life, not something to be fearful or wary of. Animals are predictable, you know? They hunt, they eat. It's people you need to be wary of, their purposes for things are much murkier sometimes."

Bella nodded in understanding, then smiled softly to herself. "Are you trying to say she was worried one of us might get her, so she figured she'd be better off with the wolves?"

"Oh, ha ha." Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyway, here they come now."

The thunderous sounds of Emmett's enormous and none-too-delicate feet floated out to the two girls who were standing at the tree line, peering intently through the darkness, followed closely by Luned's voice, scolding him.

"I am quite capable of using my own feet, thank you very much. It really is completely unnecessary to carry me out like a lost child."

Rose came up behind the other two girls and huffed. "Have you found her, then? I've had the popcorn ready for ages; it'll be cold by now."

_____

Bella lay in her bed, staring at the roof and wondered what Edward was doing, what his room was like, whether he was lying in his own bed thinking of her, or whether he was fast asleep dreaming of zombies. She smiled to herself in the darkness. The popcorn _had_ been completely cold by the time they had returned to the house, and Rose, miffed by her ruined plans for the remainder of the night, had asked Emmett to take her and Alice home immediately. Bella thought nothing of it, knew that Rose tended towards tantrums when her plans went awry, knew as well that tomorrow she would be fine.

Tonight was for dreaming of sparkling green eyes and shiny bronze hair, though in her dreams her two Edwards mingled and she was no longer sure which was the one she truly wanted.

_____

Alice pressed the button for the speakerphone and lay back onto her bed, the same bed she had used since childhood, the wrought iron four poster hung with pale pink fabric, the dim light of early morning giving it a pearly sheen and touching the bright white walls with its warmth.

"Jasper Whitlock."

Alice frowned. His voice sounded even more tired than usual, as though he had barely slept.

"Jazz! I've missed you; so has everyone else here in good old Forks." She scowled, surprised at the distant quality to her words.

"Al." She heard him sigh away from the phone, and her scowl deepened. "What are you doing awake so early? Holidays are meant for sleep ins."

"It's not a proper holiday without you, Jazz."

"Don't be silly, Ally." He sounded irritated. "You must be having tons of fun with Emmett and Rose. Have you seen any of our old school friends?"

"Bella went on a date with Edward Cullen last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it seemed to go well." Alice's voice trailed away, and she bit her lip. "When are you coming, Jazz?" She asked, knowing before he answered that she wouldn't like what she heard.

"I don't know, Al. I'm totally swamped here. I might not make it back at all."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I've got a ton of things to do, so tell everyone I said hello, and that I want them to keep a close eye on you for me. I don't want anyone running off with my girl." Alice shuddered at his words, sensing something unsettling in the words.

"I'll be fine," she said automatically.

"Even so, stay safe, ok? I'm sure I'll see you soon." And before she had a chance to tell him she loved him, the phone at the other end clicked off, and he was gone. With a chill so deep in her spirit it was unreachable, she clicked off her own phone and stared out of her bedroom window at the rising sun, wishing it would bring with it all the warmth she was lacking.


	15. First Date, In A Romantic Comedy Way

**A/N - Okay, so I want to make totally clear absolutely _no_ insult is meant to any persons or beliefs in this chapter. References made are for fictional purposes only.**

**I hope you enjoy =) **

**Oh! I just wanted to let you wonderful readers know...with special thanks to Argengirl, 'A Faire To Remember' is being translated into Spanish =) I will be posting the first chap soon!**

The tapping started softly on the front door whilst Luned was opening and closing the brightly colored kitchen cupboards, still trying to find her bearings and understand the types of food that people were happy to eat in this time. She was hoping she would open a cupboard and maybe find an apple, even as she unknowingly passed by the fruit basket on the table in her endeavors.

When she heard the faint knocks she turned her body towards the door leading from the kitchen to the hall and onwards to the front of the house and chewed her lip in confusion. Would it be rude of her to open the door to Bella's home? What should she say if it was a stranger, should she invite them in? She continued to chew on her lip as the knocking increased slightly in its determination. Curiosity winning out she made her way slowly from the kitchen towards the front door and reached out her hand worriedly for the handle.

"Hello?" A voice called from the other side gently. "The light's on, is anyone awake?"

With a broad grin, Luned flung open the door on Jacob's startled expression.

"Luned!" He said in surprise, stepping over the threshold, his hands raised slightly as though doubtful and longing to touch her to see if she was real.

"Jacob." She said happily, her body leaning unconsciously toward him.

"Ah, you're just the person I was hoping to see, actually." Jacob said quietly, dropping his hands to his sides and flexing his fingers. "I was wondering if maybe, uh, you might want to come to Port Angeles, catch a movie with me?"

Luned's brows furrowed. "A movie?"

"Yeah, there's a romantic comedy I thought you might like…" He trailed off at Luned's confused expression. "Or, well, you know, you don't have to, we can, I mean…"

"I'm sure she'd love it." Bella interjected, leaping down the stairs two at a time. "It's just that, well, like I said, Luned's from the country, she's never actually _seen_ a movie."

Jacob's eyes crinkled with relief. "Oh, ok. Where did you say she was from again?" He winked at Luned.

"Pennsylvania. The Amish community there."

"Well, that explains it." Jacob grinned. "So everything is completely new to you then, hey?" Luned nodded, unsure of the place that Bella spoke of, but happy, none the less, that Jacob was smiling at her in this way, and seemed to be so understanding of her confusion in this time and place.

"That's cool," he continued. "It makes everything take on a whole new meaning."

Bella smiled, at the same time snaking one hand behind Luned's back and tapping her with her forefinger. "Could you just give us a minute, Jake? We'll be right back."

He nodded and made his way into the lounge, dropping heavily into one of the armchairs. Bella steered Luned into the kitchen.

"Ok," she whispered, her face taking on an intense and pleading look. "Obviously you have no idea who the Amish are. They live a lifestyle a lot more like what you are used to, although they tend to know about things like TV and movies and stuff like that, so you're just going to have to pretend you were particularly sheltered."

"Sheltered?" Luned repeated.

"As in your family never let you see anything like this." Bella frowned suddenly and mumbled to herself, "but how to explain that you're here…"

Luned raised an eyebrow and watched Bella as she thought.

"Well, let's say your parents died of some illness," she waved a hand to emphasize her words, "and you had no other relatives, so…uh, oh, I don't know!"

Luned giggled, catching on quickly. "So I'm trying to make my own way now?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Why do I not just tell Jacob the truth?" Luned said plainly.

Bella stepped back, shocked. "Ah, because he would think you are mad? People don't travel back and forward in time, Luned."

"Well, we did, so they must."

"Yes, but," Bella began, exasperated, "generally people don't believe that. If we were to say anything we'd be tossed into a loony bin."

"A loony bin?"

"A place they send people who go mad."

"Oh, you mean someone of addled mind?"

"Yes, someone of addled mind."

"But my mind is perfectly clear."

Bella sighed. "Jacob won't believe that if you tell him you were born in twelfth century Wales, though. Just stick to the story."

Luned narrowed her eyes, then shrugged. "I shall do my best, my lady."

Bella snickered. "Bella. Don't you dare say my lord, or he'll freak."

"He was never my lord, Bella, so I promise you, I will not."

Bella rolled her eyes and snickered. "Of course, he was the falconer's son."

The two women returned to the lounge. Luned hesitated in the door way, watching Jacob in the armchair, leaning forward and frown intently at the television screen. Butterflies took flight in her belly as she watched him curse and throw himself back into the chair.

"Rerun?" Bella laughed, walking past Luned into the living room and dropping onto the sofa.

"Yeah, I'll never…" He trailed off as he looked up and his eyes caught sight of Luned again. "Hi again." He said lamely, his eyes narrowing and skimming her figure, a haunted look deep within the brown depths.

"Hello," she returned, her hands fluttering over her twisting stomach.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, rising quickly from his seat, his movements punctuated by amused giggling from Bella.

Luned nodded happily. "I am very excited."

Jacob crossed the room, reaching his hand out to brush his hand across hers, before snatching it back, embarrassed. "Sorry, I…"

Luned shivered and stretched her own hand out. "It is alright, Jacob F…ah…" Her smile fell away.

"Black." Bella interceded, watching her friend seriously. "Jacob Black."

"Yes." Luned's smile returned with the force of a newly born sun. "It is alright, Jacob Black."

In what seemed a rather shy gesture for her usually dauntless self, Luned slipped her hand tentatively inside Jacob's, then sighed in heartfelt delight.

"Ah, catch you later, Bells." Jacob said, his gaze lingering on the small brown hand he was holding, a small unwitting smile beginning around the corners of his mouth.

* * * * *

"What is this 'romantic comedy' you continue to speak of?" Luned asked, perplexed. She understood romance fair enough, and comedy, for all that it wasn't something that had played a major part in her life. But romantic comedy? What was amusing about love?

"It's, well…people falling in love in odd circumstances I guess."

"A little of like you and I?" Luned asked plainly.

Jacob choked. "Ah…um…well, I wouldn't call any of it comedy, no."

"But the circumstances of our courtship are certainly odd."

"Well, yeah."

"Then this is a romantic comedy?" She used her free hand to sweep over them both in explanation. The other she refused to remove from Jacob's, to his utter amazement.

"Well…"

Luned laughed. "Never mind, let us see this movie."

* * * * *

Luned gaped at the screen as the first of the pre-movie advertisements moved across the screen.

"The pictures are moving!" She said in amazement, reaching her hand out in front of her face and watching the play of colors and light.

"Yeah, that's what a movie is. Moving pictures." He watched Luned's face avidly, more enthralled by her reaction than anything on the screen before him. Every movement of her face astounded him; the marked likeness between her and Leah, but the complete difference in the way they were. Leah had been like a caged lion; ferocious and quick to bite, fiercely loyal to those she loved. The little he had seen of Luned so far reminded him more of an eagle; quick and alert, with an innate grace and natural beauty he'd never seen in any woman before. Her long lithe fingers, splayed in the light from the movie screen and he shivered. She had beautiful hands.

"Is this the romantic comedy?"

Jacob stifled a laugh. "It's an ad. For the candy bar."

"Oh." Luned smiled at him, her white teeth flashing in her brown face. He froze again, struck by the beauty, the perfect symmetry of her features before she returned to her study.

He watched her for a while, longing and thrill mingling with interest and confusion. "So you didn't even know what a movie was?"

"No." Abruptly she dropped her hand in her lap and looked at him with an expression so wistful, his heart leapt into his throat. "No, I did not."

The movie started, the noise making Luned leap in her seat, an expression of terror racing across her face. "What is that noise!"

"It's the opening credits. Are you all right?"

"I…I'm …are you certain it is all right?"

"Yes, I am absolutely positive." Tentatively Jacob reached his hand out for Luned's. She accepted it quickly and gratefully. Through the rest of the movie Luned said nothing, but she remained entranced and frightened by the images and the noise. As the movie carried on, she leant closer and closer to Jacob, until her head was eventually resting on his shoulder, and he, just as tentatively, stroked her hair.

* * * * *

"That was quite fun." Luned smiled as they left the theatre, still hand in hand, tilting her face up towards the sun and closing her eyes to block the view of the car lined drab streets.

"It was ok." Jacob rolled his eyes. Romantic comedies left a lot to be desired for a male.

"I really enjoyed the way she tried to make him jealous with that other man." Luned said casually, opening her eyelid a smidgen and watching him surreptiously.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" The idea of her with anyone else was already unbelievably disturbing to him.

"Yes, it seemed to work well. Perhaps I should try that myself."

"Perhaps you shouldn't." Jacob growled, pulling her to a stop and spinning her around so they were face to face.

Luned shivered with excitement. Jacob was a tall man, with broad shoulders and hard muscles that she could feel as she steadied herself with her free hand on his chest. Although slighter than his medieval counterpart he was sill truly a man, and her breath caught at the heat radiating off him.

"You already intrigue and interest me, Luned, without playing stupid games. I've always hated it how girls, women, think that they need to treat me like a fool to catch my notice. I want honesty. Not stupidity."

Luned shivered again at the intense stare he was piercing her with. "I do not like dishonesty either. I…"

"Let me take you somewhere, somewhere that is truly honest." He started walking again, much quicker this time, pulling Luned along behind him. She had to jog to keep pace.

"Where?" She panted, gasping as they reached his car, a VW Rabbit, and he threw open the passenger door for her with enough force to shake the whole frame.

"La Push."

"Oh!" She said happily. "I have seen La Push, it is…"

Again he cut her off. "You haven't seen my La Push. I want you to. I want you to see _me_ before this goes any further."

She nodded, remaining silent. She could sense his desperation, his aching need for her to understand him, to want to share his world. She knew, because she felt the same. She wanted to be honest, no matter what Bella said, she wanted to show him her Wales; the high mountains, the chilly fogs--but she couldn't. This would have to suffice. She slid into the passenger seat, and he slammed the door shut, strode around the front of the car to the driver's side, and fell into his own seat.

"Do you want to see?" he asked hoarsely. "Truly?"

"Of course."

He turned the key in the ignition and revved the car. "La Push then."

* * * * *

"Alice, are you coming or what? You've been in bed half the day!"

"Sorry, Rose, I'm just tired. You and Emmett go without me." Alice blinked back the tears that were hovering on the edge of her eyelids.

"What do you want me to tell Bella?" Rose sighed.

"Tell her I'm tired. And I'll see her tomorrow."

"Fine. You'd better though."

Alice listened to the footsteps of her friends as they left the house, the noise of the engine as Emmett's huge Jeep powered to life. And then she cried, alone in her childhood room. Now, instead of saying things were fine, it seemed Jasper was screening his calls. She was certain he was there, she could fairly feel his presence at the other end of the line, but again and again it was diverting to voicemail. A dark cloud was hovering, though over who and what she couldn't be sure. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought. Something was wrong; things had been leading up to something big for a long time. She couldn't shake the image of Laurent from her mind. In desperation she closed her eyes to rest, knowing even as she did that the faces would be there again in her dreams; Jasper, Laurent, Tanya, and Leah. As she drifted towards unconsciousness her body jerked in response to what her mind knew was coming.


	16. Austen And Antique Phones

Bella lay on the faded quilt she had owned since she was five, the sun shining on the back of her tee shirt, knocking her ankles together as she read Jane Austen for the thousandth time.

"Pride and Prejudice, huh?" Rose laughed as she sank gracefully to the ground beside her friend.

Bella closed the book with a snap, sighing. There was nothing worse than an interruption whilst reading a good book. "Yep." She answered, a slight edge of sullenness in her voice.

"Why don't you try something new? There must have been a good five hundred thousand books printed in _this_ century." Rose studied her nails as she spoke, searching for imperfections that of course wouldn't dare to exist.

"What I've found lacks the romance of stories from other ages."

"Well, then you've been looking in the wrong places. I found a great one…"

Bella nodded her head as Rose discussed her latest 'book' find, and smiled to herself. Rose's idea of literature usually ran towards the latest article in her favorite fashion or car magazine, her interest only occasionally stretching outwards towards novels written to tie in with her preferred movie of the moment.

"And so the lion ends up with the lamb and they all run away with the spoon." Rose finished lightly.

"Ah…what?" Bella sat up, shocked.

Rose snorted. "See, I knew you weren't listening."

"Sorry, Rose. I was on another planet. Where's Alice?"

"She's not feeling well, she sent her love, said she'd see you later."

"Ah." Bella frowned. "She seems a little…off lately."

Rose shrugged. "Something with Jazz, I think. She doesn't talk about it." She seemed unperturbed.

"You're not worried Rose?" Bella toyed with the corner of her frayed bed cover.

"Nah, everyone has there stages. They'll be fine. I mean, it's _Alice_ and _Jasper_ we're talking about; they were made for each other."

"Huh." Bella climbed slowly to her feet, followed by the ever elegant and willowy Rose. Stooping down, Bella folded the quilt carefully, still frowning, and scooped up both it an her book.

"Anyway, Emmett's inside waiting for you. He wants to tease you some more about Edward."

Bella face turned crimson and Rose giggled. "You're actually _blushing_ Bells? Well, that's a good sign." They began walking towards the house. "You only ever blush when you're embarrassed, or you're attracted to someone…" They entered through the rear door.

"Or you've fallen flat on your face," Emmett interjected with a snort from the kitchen, where he was raiding the Swan's fridge for food.

Bella blushed again.

"Don't you normally have leftovers in here?" Emmett pulled his head out of the fridge to glare at Bella. "I'm starving."

Rose laughed, floating across the room to her fiancé and kissing him on the cheek. "There were leftovers in there when she was 17. Charlie can't cook to save his life, remember?"

"Ah, true, but then there is _you _instead, my thorny Rose. You're more than enough to sate a man's appetite…" He bared his teeth and buried his face in Rose's neck. Bella fled, followed into the living room by the sound of Rosalie's squeals and Emmett's roars.

"Those two are too much." Bella grinned to herself, flinging her quilt and book onto the sofa. The happy, 19th century face of Elizabeth Bennett, and the more serious one of Mr. Darcy stared up at her. Much of her life Bella had dreamed of a fairytale romance, of her own Mr. Darcy, her own Romeo. She smiled sadly at her own thoughts. Well, she sure got her Romeo, he'd even died for her. Was it too much to hope, though, that Romeo could have been reborn, that love could be given another chance, in another time?

The ringing of the phone interrupted her private reverie.

* * * * *

"We all miss her still, son." Carlisle Cullen patted his only remaining child on the back as they both looked at the portrait of the stunning strawberry blonde girl hanging in Carlisle's study.

"I just can't understand how no-one has found anything out. It's been 13 years! No body, no trace, nothing. Just questions. Still."

"The police did their best. There were no leads."

"How does someone just disappear like that, though? I don't get it."

"We probably never will. Tanya will always be in our hearts, though. Now," Carlisle turned his back on his daughter's picture and strode to the window that opened out over the woods. "Tell me more about this Isabella."

With a heavy sigh, Edward followed his father. "You remember, Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Oh! The one you had a crush on in your senior year?"

"The one I've had a crush on _since_ my senior year."

Carlisle laughed. "Like father like son, huh? A one woman man."

"Yeah, but you got Mom on side long before the 12 year period." Edward ran a hand through his hair roughly, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Son, sometimes good things take time."

The two men watched the play of the breeze on the trees outside.

"She's the one," Edward said finally, breaking the silence.

Carlisle nodded. "I assumed as much, from how you speak of her, and your long attraction." He stifled a laugh.

"Mmm. There's just something about her…even when I first saw her, and I tried to think of her as a little girl…something in her air drew me in. And now, now that I have finally had a chance to spend some time with her, I know. I just know."

Carlisle watched his son's serious expression from the corner of his eye. "If you feel it's right, son, then I'm happy for you. Does Isabella know you feel so strongly?"

"No."

Carlisle sighed, noting the tightening of Edwards jaw. "That's probably a good thing. You don't want her to run for the hills before she even has a chance to see what you're like."

"You mean, before she finds out what a mess I am?"

"Of course not. You're a wonderful man, son. I just mean…"

"You mean the fact that I am hell bent on revenging my sister?"

"Something like that."

Edward turned and strode across the room, slamming the wall with his fist as he went. "I can't leave it alone though."

"I know," Carlisle said, his voice heavy with the years of guilt and misery. "You shouldn't blame yourself, it had nothing to do with you."

"It had everything to do with me," Edward responded bitterly, leaning against the door frame with his back to his father. "Could I use your phone?"

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden subject change. "Sure."

"Thanks." Edward waited as his father crossed the room and brushed past him through the door. He closed the door quietly behind the older man and walked slowly over to large and imposing wooden desk, the same one that had graced his father's study since as far back as Edward could remember. When he was a child he would hide under the desk from his mother at bath time; when he was a little older he would poke through the locked drawers (after finding the not very well hidden keys, of course). When they moved to Forks he dug through the papers his father didn't want him to see on a daily basis, poking through the police reports over and over, hoping to find something that would give him any kind of clue as to what had happened to his beloved sister. The only thing that could possibly lead to anything was a name; St Louis.

He sunk into his fathers chair heavily, his eyes trained on the portrait of his sister. It was taken a few months before her disappearance and in it was everything she was in life: vivacious, beautiful, carefree. She'd been only 12. She would be 27 now. Maybe married, maybe with children of her own.

Huffing in irritation at himself, Edward focused instead on the phone in front of him. Antique brass, the kind of style seen at the beginning of the twentieth century. His father loved history, loved to highlight their modern home with well chosen pieces such as this, and the sixteenth century cross that hung on the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Bella," Edward breathed. "Must focus on Bella." Bella, who had been his lifeline from the first, who had given him something to dream of other than the horrible death his sister must have faced.

* * * * *

Luned sighed happily and blinked against the bright sunlight overhead. For the first time in forever she had woken well after dawn, her bed a press of moss and leaves, her blanket the stars, the smell of the ocean and Jacob. When he had said he wanted her to see him, he'd meant everything of him. He had dragged her roughly along the beach, shown her the caves he had hidden in as a child, then hurried her through the woods that he loved, the areas where he would be alone after his mother had died, showed her the home he sometimes returned to, the bikes and cars he was fixing. When the sun had fallen and the moon had risen, and the sound of wolves bayed in the distance, he had returned with her to the woods and shown her an unforgettable night, had pushed her memories of her past Jacob far to the back of her mind.

"Sorry," He said softly from her left, curled in a ball on his side. "I owe you better than that."

Luned laughed, and he rolled to face her, shock and dismay in his brown eyes.

"I am, really. I mean…" He sat up quickly. "I know we don't know each other well yet, and I do respect you, I just--I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Luned laughed again, and let her head fall to the side so her eyes and his met. "I regret nothing, Jacob Black, and nor should you."

"You don't?" Jacob choked out.

"No, I do not. I am, however, regretful that you wish you had not acted in this way…"

Jacob shook his head, completely overcome with guilt again. "Let me take you home, Luned."

Eyes wide with concern, but her heart happy, Luned nodded. "On the way you can explain 'mechnics' to me again."

"Mechanics," Jacob said automatically, pulling on his cut offs.

"Mechanics," Luned repeated.

* * * * *

"Hello?" Bella said tentatively, her stomach fluttering.

"Bella?"

It wasn't Edward, but another voice she thought sounded familiar.

"Bella? It's Laurent. Remember me? Laurent St Louis?"


	17. The Fountain

Edward threw down the phone, cursing in frustration. He'd been trying to reach Bella for hours, but for some reason the phone kept ringing out. He'd briefly considered just arriving on her doorstep but everything his parents had taught him of manners went completely against this, so instead he played patience between attempted calls, remaining in his father's study well past midday.

A few times Esme made herself known, knocking softly at the door and berating him with her eyes for his obsession, but he steadfastly refused to meet her gaze, mumbling his thanks for the food she brought, and otherwise ignoring her like a petulant child.

The third time this happened, she sighed wearily as she clicked the door closed and wandered down to the kitchen to find her husband.

"I think this is out of hand, Carlisle--it doesn't seem natural!"

Carlisle, smiling widely at the sight of his caramel haired wife, crossed the kitchen in two large strides and enclosed her in his arms. "I seem to recall myself being somewhat overwhelmed with needing you, my love. Barely a moment went by that I felt I couldn't breathe without you."

"Surely you weren't this bad."

Carlisle laughed, tightening his grip on Esme. "Oh, yes. The night you promised to call me back and let me know if you would go to the prom with me…I didn't move from that phone, didn't sleep or eat all night. And you didn't answer me until the next day!" He drew back, his eyes still dancing. "I thought I would die in unending agony."

"But we were teenagers!" Esme scolded, even though she fought against a knowing smile. "Edward is a man, he should be well beyond hormonal flushes."

"Love is never beyond hormonal flushes, my heart."

Upstairs, Edward dialed Bella's number again.

* * * * *

Bella trailed listlessly behind Rose as she entered yet another lingerie store. She had hoped that Edward would have called by now, would have been so desperate to see her again that he couldn't wait another minute. Instead, after a baffling call from Laurent, in which he had said little more than how nice it was to see her at the movie theatre, the phone had remained completely silent. Eventually, after hours of Bella's one worded answers to her questions, Rose had tired of the conversation and had left Emmett with Jacob and dragged Bella and Luned to Port Angeles in the hopes of finally finding the perfect honeymoon attire.

Luned had trailed off long ago, overwhelmed by the many sale signs, price tags salesmen trying to pull her into the stores.

"Surely one time is enough to procure necessary items," she had huffed, and Bella had ceded. For the medieval Welshwoman that one shopping trip where Bella had outfitted her in modern clothing had been more than enough experience in twenty-first century retail for at least this year--instead she remained in the food court, picking at French fries and watching the feature fountain.

Rose held out a faux leather bustier for Bella's perusal. "What about this?"

Bella snickered, despite her lethargy. "I had no idea you planned on spending your honeymoon in a dungeon, Rose."

"Well, anything _is _possible. After all, what is a honeymoon for?" She was laughing herself as she returned the item to the rack, turning her attentions to things that were a little more wedding related; very white and very lacy.

Bella pulled her mobile out of her pocket and checked it again, only to find the same thing--no calls, no messages.

"Bells." Bella glanced up at her friend, who was watching her with concern. "You're not checking your phone again." It wasn't a question.

"No." She shoved it back in her pocket hurriedly. "No, I just…"

"Bella, he'll call. Stop worrying. Try and enjoy this, would you?"

Half an hour later the two girls left the shop, both grinning widely and clutching bags--Rosalie's overflowing, Bella's containing one carefully chosen set of underwear. They made their way back to the food court to find Luned and head home, but they were blocked by a crowd of people, many of them on their tip toes looking at something that was clearly extraordinarily entertaining.

Bella looked at Rose, raising her eyebrow. "What's going on?"

The blonde woman shook her head. "Beats me. But I intend to find out." Grabbing Bella's wrist, Rose pushed through the crowd for a better view. As they neared the fron, Bella caught snippets of conversation.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Zac! Close your eyes!"

"Man, am I glad the girls dragged us out shopping today!"

A sense of foreboding washed over Bella, and she glanced up to get her bearings as she couldn't see anything over the crowd. Yep, just as she had dreaded they were right near the food court. In fact, they were in the general vicinity of…

"Miss, if you don't get out now, I'll be calling the police."

Bella groaned and Rose choked on a shocked intake of breath as they broke through the front line. Already knowing what she was going to see, Bella ducked past Rosalie and froze. At the edge of the very shallow fountain was a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a pair of sneakers. And there, _in _the fountain was Luned, bare naked and bathing herself in front of the day's shoppers--some wearing expressions of disgust, others--men of course--looking absolutely delighted by the spectacle.

"Luned!" Bella moaned.

The mall security guard spun at the sound of her voice. "You know this woman?"

"Yes," Bella mumbled, her face the exact shade of an overripe tomato.

"Is she mentally ill?"

"No! No, she's…" she stepped forward quickly to the edge of the fountain. "Confused."

"Confused?" The security guard looked stunned.

"See she's, ah, not from around here. She's…"

The furious look from the man silenced her.

"Get her out. Now."

"Ah, sure. Luned!"

The Welshwoman looked over to her friend and smiled. "Oh, Isabella. This is so much better than a shower. It feels like home!"

A snicker ran through the crowd, punctuated by discussions of what _home_ might be.

"Ah, yeah, but see Luned, around here, we bathe in private."

"Yes, you did explain that once, but what is the difference if I bathe here, or in your home?"

Another round of snickers, and the soft footfalls of Rose coming to stand by Bella's side. "She's more backward than I thought." she murmured.

Bella nodded absently. "Luned, there's a huge difference! Please, get out and I can explain better…"

Luned shook her head. "I'm not quite done yet!" She turned her back on her friend and continued. The snickers grew louder.

Quite humiliated now, Bella threw an apologetic glance towards the irate guard and stepped into the fountain. "Luned. Please." She stepped forward carefully.

Luned sighed, and dropped her hands. "Alright, my lady. If you insist."

She started to stand, and Bella leapt forward to cover her friend. Unfortunately running through fountains didn't come easily to Bella. On the first step she lost her step and started sliding towards a now standing Luned, within seconds she had collided with the Welshwoman and sent them both careening to the other side of the fountain.

Where, to Bella's mingled embarrassment and glee, Edward stood chuckling.

"Miss Swan. What a…surprise."

Bella's face reddened until it was verging on a deep purple. "Uh, hi?"

His green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Do you ladies need some help, by chance?"

"Of course!" Bella bristled.

He laughed again, nodded towards the guard who was now looking like he would happily throttle the two women spoiling his uneventful day, and reached his hands out.

Luned slipped a hand daintily into one of his, but Bella balked. "This is so embarrassing!" she moaned.

"Well, from what I've seen and heard, Bella, it's not the worst thing you've ever done."

She flushed again. "I thought you were helping!" She slapped her palm against his.

His laughter subsided, the expression on his face replaced by one of sympathy and gentleness as he pulled them both over the lip of the fountain. Luned nodded to him in an extraordinarily regal way, and strode unabashed to her clothing--to the horror of some, the added thrill of others, and the extreme distaste of the security guard.

Bella stood silently, shivering slightly in her dripping wet clothes.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, his voice quiet and full of concern.

"Fr…fr…freezing."

Without hesitation he pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hands along her ribs.

The chill on her skin was rapidly replaced by a tongue of flame that followed the path of his widespread fingers and heated palms. She sank unthinkingly against his body, marveling at the hardness of his chest, the strength with which he held and warmed her. Within the space of a heartbeat she had forgotten that anyone else existed, it was just the two of them, alone, warming and getting hotter. She tilted her face up, her lips parting slightly, her eyelids drifting closed, watching from beneath her lashes the surprise and heat spark in the emerald gaze that was quickly reflecting her own thoughts. His own face dipped towards hers, there lips were scant milimetres from touching…

"Geez, Bella, could you make much more of a fool of yourself?"

Rose.

Edward's hands dropped from Bella's sides and he stepped back, leaving a full body's length between them, the fission of want still sparking faintly. Trying to steady her breathing, Bella flicked him a quick glance, saw that his jaw was tight with emotion. She shivered with the sudden chill and the remnants of passion.

"No, I think I could actually make it that much worse." she answered. _In fact, I was that close to proving it._ she added to herself.

"I see that," Rose scoffed. "Do you think we could possibly get out of here, before anybody actually realized that we're together and I can never come here again?"

"I think it's a bit late Rosie, I've just made the rounds and let every single person know; Bella and Rose came with that girl in the fountain." Emmett chuckled as he walked up behind his fiancée and slid his arms around her waist.

Jacob followed after, chewing his lip and watching a now fully dressed Luned with concern.

Rosalie shook Emmett's hand off and growled in frustration. "If you did, then you'll be paying for life. There's nothing in the wedding vows about me giving out, ever again."

With a face resembling a kicked puppy, Emmett apologized. When Rose sighed, with a "fine," and he slid his arms around her once more, Bella caught sight of the wink he sent Edward, and she couldn't help a laugh.

"Ah, why are you guys here?" She asked quickly, trying to ignore the glare that Rose had now turned on her.

"Well, Edward here just couldn't wait for you to get home. Lover boy has been trying to call you all day; he couldn't wait even 5 more minutes!" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, and she looked at Edward in surprise – the phone hadn't rung at all! "And Jake and I couldn't miss the fun, now, could we?" Emmett continued. "Swimming in the fountain, Bells, how do you plan on topping that?"

She flushed again.

"I remind you, I think we should leave, not start trying to plan ways to outdo that display of ridiculousness." Rosalie said, tilting her nose up.

"I didn't think it was as bad as all that." Jake said quietly, his eyes still locked on Luned, who in return couldn't turn her face away from his.

Emmett snorted. "I'll bet!"

"I believe Rosalie may be right." Edward interceded, noticing the ferociously protective and jealous look on Jacob's face. "The faster we leave, the faster we can forget this ever happened." With a smile he reached out and tucked Bella's hand into the crook of his arm. "Besides, I was hoping to organize another night out with a beautiful woman, if the one on my arm here would be willing."

Bella flushed, to the amusement of her friends.

And again Laurent watched, biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Like a snake, coiled and prepared for the perfect strike. She would make the perfect addition, he was certain.


	18. Getting To Know You

Alice was waiting on the doorstep when they returned, seeming like her usual chirpy self. She listened in eager excitement to Emmett as he recounted what he had seen of Luned and Bella's dip into the fountain, and she chided the other girls for going shopping without her. Rose gave Bella a look that clearly said 'see, I told you she was fine.' Bella in turn hoped desperately that her friend was right.

"So you're taking my Isabella here out again?" she asked Edward sternly, her eyes twinkling with amusement and the joy that can only come from watching two people that you are fond of grow closer.

"Only if she'll agree, of course," he responded, his gaze lingering on Bella, who was blushing furiously again.

"Oh, I have no doubt she will," Alice said airily. Bella watched her friend closely. They'd known each other for what seemed like forever, and though Alice was putting on an excellent façade, it was clear to Bella that she was acting out a performance worthy of an Oscar. The laughter was slightly too shrill, the smile just a smidgen forced. Most people would never see it, but Bella was not most people, and Alice was her best friend.

"Al? Could you help me in the kitchen?" She gave her friend a pointed look that left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh! Sure Bells. Excuse us, Edward, I'll just be torturing her until she agrees."

He smiled at them as Bella dragged Alice into the light filled kitchen. "Right, out with it," she said as she pushed her friend down onto one of the dining chairs. "What's up with you and Jasper?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alice said smoothly. She leaned forward and gave her friend a conspirital wink. "You'd better start yelping so he knows I really am hurting you."

Bella frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alice," she said warningly.

Her friend looked up at her with wide, innocent grey eyes. "I have no idea…"

Bella huffed. "I've been your best friend since we were kids, and I'm not in my own world quite like Rose. I know you. Now spill."

Alice sighed and dropped her gaze to the table, began running her fingers along it, a habit she had when she was upset. "He won't speak to me," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. I try to talk to him, he brushes me off, I call him, he won't pick up the phone." She looked back up at Bella, her eyes filled with tears and pain. "He's into something bad, I know it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…but I can feel it. I'm certain of it, but I…he won't tell me!" She finished on a sob.

Bella sank into a chair opposite her friend, her hands reaching across the table for her best friends cold and shaky ones. "You're probably wrong, Al," she denied softly. "He probably wants to surprise you with something, and he knows how likely you are to find out."

Alice smiled but said nothing.

"You know, you can't _always _be right," she grinned. "After all, my knight was riding a black horse. There's a multitude of shades between black and white."

Alice giggled.

"C'mon, we'll tell Edward you are an expert in medieval tortures and I caved easily under your ministrations."

"Do you really like him, Bell?"

Bella flushed and smiled. "Yeah. I really do."

"I'm glad," Alice said happily, pulling her hands away and wiping the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks. "And you're probably right. I'm probably getting carried away."

Bella nodded, stood, and waited for Alice to rise also before linking her arm through her friend's. "You and Jasper are meant to be, Al, like chocolate and a good book. One without the other is great, but both together are mind-blowing, and once combined--there's no separating them!"

The two girls wandered back into the living room, giggling.

"I did it!" Alice called across the room to Edward, who was deep in conversation with Jacob. "No bruises where you can see, but her answer is yes."

He stood slowly, his over six foot frame moving with remarkable grace fluidity. "Perhaps I shall find those bruises later and…kiss them better?" he said softly.

Alice erupted into uncontrollable giggles. Bella's face flamed.

"Tomorrow, then?" he continued with the crooked smile that was particular to him. "Wear something…comfortable."

Bella nearly died.

* * * * *

Luned watched through Bella's window as Jacob left, her frustration increasing. She was completely confused. When he'd brought her home after their date, he'd acted like he was happy to leave, as though what they had done was something he was unhappy about. Luned had been thrilled. It was her belief that once a man knew you physically--you had him. And when he had helped her at the mall, she had been sure that the time after they had woken had been nothing more than confusion. He had brought her clothes to her, offered his own shirt if she wished, and had not moved from her side until they had returned to Isabella's. But once they were there, he had frozen again, had avoided her carefully, had made sure to spend time with everyone but her. With a huff of frustration she tossed the curtain back into place and sat carefully on the edge of Bella's bed, her mind whizzing. She had no time for miseries; instead she planned. Her life thus far had proved well for planning and plotting and this was the perfect time to exercise her skills. He was the deer and she was the hunter, and she had absolutely no intention of failure.

* * * * *

Laurent lounged back, enjoying his few moments of alone time. It was difficult--pinpointing the right girl, gaining her trust without the interruption of friends who may remember him. And this time==well this time the job had proved that much more difficult. Multiples were always difficult, and keeping his movements under the radar of certain investors--even harder. He'd come to the conclusion that just one would be enough for now, as long as she was the _right_ one. He had a lot of money riding on the correct decision. He was sure she was it. The other would have to wait. The mobile in his pocket vibrated. He always kept it silent, just in case.

"Laurent." Of course, the one man he could do without. Except for his financial input, of course.

"J."

"I'm not sure…"

Laurent covered the mouthpiece, growling in frustration. This man had been an excellent partner--silent, no questions asked, money always plentiful and on time. Unfortunately the go between had slipped recently and his partner had found out the true origin of his enormous returns. Apparently, he was a moral one. Laurent hated the moral ones.

"It's fine. Nothing's going down like that. All above board."

"Really?"

"Of course. All legit business."

"I think we should meet."

"I disagree. Same deal as always. I'll transfer the money once a deal has been made."

"With her permission?"

"As I said, of course. All above board. They know what they're getting into."

"Right." Laurent frowned at the doubt in the other man's voice.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked silkily.

The silence said more than a _no _could have.

"Don't think about it," Laurent said finally. "I know what I'm doing." He clicked off the phone.

At the other end of the line, Jasper held the cordless phone to his ear, the dial tone fading into his unconscious. Of course he knew what he was doing. He was a professional; he'd been doing it for years. That was what was worrying Jasper the most. Because that meant nothing would have changed. Across the table from him Jason Jenks sat silently, waiting for the phone to be returned to the cradle it belonged in.

Instead, in a shocking move, Jasper threw it across the room. Jason cringed and his skin began to crawl. Jasper could be the perfect gentleman; suave, elegant, cool. But then there was another side of him--brutal, unforgiving and unrelenting. He'd seen him in action, had been horrified that a man could seem so passive one minute, so violent the next. He guessed it was part of the job description, but more than that, he'd hoped never to have that feeling turned on him.

Since he'd accidently broken the news of what Laurent really dealt in, though, it seemed that Jason was headed for an unhappy end. Jasper was furious. What he'd thought was petty crime had turned out to be something much more serious, and he wanted no more of it. Unfortunately, Laurent and Jasper were similar men--neither would give ground to the other, and both had tempers more dangerous than standing on the edge of an erupting volcano. Jason Jenks was the middle man. The middle man who was considering running. Only a fool would watch the lava rise and remain where he was.

* * * * *

Home now, and alone with her thoughts, Alice was daydreaming. Rose and Emmett had taken off for a romantic evening in Port Angeles, and the house was silent. Images flickered through Alice's relaxed mind, images formed in a way that was much clearer than ever before, at least in her waking moments. In her mind was another woman, another just like her--Allison. Briefly, Alice wondered if this thought was sparked by Bella's descriptions of the people she'd met in the past, for the woman in her head was dressed in medieval clothing, with long dark hair trailing down her back in a tight braid. Shaking her head to dispel the image, Alice smiled to herself. Foolishness.

Then came the flood. As though something had opened her instincts up into something much stronger, or maybe released memories she'd forgotten she'd had, she didn't know. But she saw Tanya, Edward's sister, shining with happiness, like in the pictures the Cullens had of her on their walls, but alive and moving. She saw Leah, as she'd been the last time she'd seen her and Jacob, delightedly flashing the ring on her left hand. In the background she saw Laurent. Always he, since she had seen him out of Bella's apartment window. He, with Jasper, both serious, both determined. And Tanya, and Leah, like the shadows of ghosts, hanging over the two men's heads. No, not Tanya. She was Laurent's own special ghost. Other men were far in the background, men with deep pockets and sickening fantasies…and there were other women, too. Nameless, faceless. All of them hung heavily in her mind.

Automatically, her fists had clenched with her thoughts. The hair on her neck and arms stood on end, and all over her body goosebumps had broken out.

The ghosts hovered, unhappy, resentful, pleading. Fresh faces interrupted the scene--the faces of her friends--Alice shuddered, desperate to remove herself from her visions, but unable to. All her friends--Rose, Bella, Luned. Rose's image was fainter, less sure.

Then for the finale--her face, her terrified face, and gun shots, and lights, and…

Overwhelmed with the horror and terror, Alice fainted dead away.


	19. Something More Comfortable

"Man, I hope this is what he meant by comfortable." Bella blushed as she pulled on her favorite long sleeved t-shirt and jeans.

"What else would he mean?" Luned asked. She was sitting on the edge of Bella's bed in the stream of morning light that was pouring in the window, kicking her legs back and forth.

Bella blushed again and looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "Ah, 'slipping into something more comfortable' could mean lingerie or nothing at all."

Luned's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in thought. "And men like that?"

"Like what?"

"Women to 'slip into something more comfortable.'"

Bella giggled. "In my limited experience, yes. Dare I ask why?"

"You may ask."

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled on her sneakers. "Why do you want to know…wait, don't tell me, maybe I don't want to know."

Ignoring the last part, Luned said, "I have lain with Jacob, and now he is acting oddly. I am thinking that something more comfortable may bring him back to normal."

Bella choked on a shocked giggle. "Already, Luned? You've known him for all of, what, five seconds?"

"Five days, I believe, my lady."

"Five days then. You're not worried you're moving a little fast?"

"I knew James less than that time."

Bella shuddered. "James was a different story, Luned. This is different. _Jacob_ is completely different."

"He is a man."

"Yes, but not all men are the same."

"In some ways…"

"Not Jake. Of course he's acting weird. It took he and I years…" Bella stopped at the look on Luned's face. "Ah, that is to say…he likes to take things slowly, and you obviously look so much like…" She stopped again, and chewed on her lower lip. "It's unusual for him to act so quickly. He probably feels guilty."

"For what?" Luned asked. "I wanted it. Surely I believe I begged him to…"

"Okay, Luned, more than I need to know. Call him. His number is in my address book, by the phone." A knock sounded downstairs. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Do not worry about going to quickly, Isabella. You like him, he likes you. It is surely the way to a man's heart."

Bella flushed. "Ah, thanks for your advice, Luned. I'll see you later." She raced down the stairs and flung open the door.

Edward stood there, looking like a male model. He was wearing jeans and a sweater, and a pair of worn hiking boots. Bella's face fell slightly.

"Are we _hiking_?" she gulped.

"I did say to wear something comfortable." His voice rolled over like smooth honey. She shivered at the sound.

"I though you meant for something a little less…dangerous."

"There's nothing dangerous about hiking."

"You overestimate my ability to walk."

He chuckled lightly. "Come on, Bella. I'll be there to save you. I am your knight in shining armor after all."

She blushed again. "All right, let's get this over with." She stepped out of the house and closed the door carefully behind her.

"Over with? I'm hurt that you would doubt my ability to protect you."

"I don't. I doubt my ability to survive in the woods."

He laughed again and held open the door of his silver Volvo. "Never fear, my lady. Sir Edward Cullen is here."

* * * * *

"Are we almost done with the torture?" Bella panted. Her jeans were torn, her hair a matted mess, and her hands were covered in cuts from the many tomes she'd fallen over branches, leaves, and her own feet. Edward had taken to walking beside her, one hand around her shoulders to steady her every footstep.

"Just through those branches ahead."

Sighing with relief, Bella slipped out of his arms and hurried forward, tripping face first through the braches and into a stunning little meadow. Edward came running behind her. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, nothing I haven't done a thousand times today alone." Pushing herself up into a kneeling position, she let her eyes wander around the meadow. It was more than stunning, it was absolutely breathtaking. Almost perfectly round, with a carpet of bright emerald green grass--_the exact color of Edward's eyes,_ she noted--dotted with wild flowers in shades of white, yellow, and purple. The trees surrounding the meadow provided the perfect amount of privacy and weather protection, with a smaller circle in the very centre where the weak sun was allowed to shine through.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.

"It is. Just as you are, Isabella Swan."

She blushed bright red.

"You and your blushes."

He helped her to her feet and turned her so that their eyes met--clear sparkling green with dark chocolate brown. "And your eyes."

She shivered in anticipation. She could feel the heat radiating from her to him, from him to her. She melted forward, face upturned, in the same position she had been in beside the fountain.

"I've wanted to do this for so long…" With a moan he pressed his lips to hers, softly, gently, like the brush of butterfly's wings.

Bella's senses drew in and then exploded outward. She flung her arms around his neck, pressed her body against his, and forced the kiss into something deeper, more passionate, with a heated mingling of tongues and breath.

His hands rose slowly to her waist, slipped around and pulled her in. His body molded itself to her softness.

She moved her fingers from his neck into his hair, grasping at it, trying to pull him in closer, trying to become a part of him. Her knee found itself sliding up his outer thigh, her ankle trying to slip behind his back.

With a sudden gasp of denial, he pulled away from her, panting slightly. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was inappropriate."

Bella shook her head. "No, I…"

"It was," he interrupted. You know next to nothing about me. Who I am, what I really do."

"You're a doctor."

"No, I'm not. Not just that, anyway."

The gaze that had dropped in halted desire to the ground now shot up in amazement. "What do you mean, you're not?"

* * * * *

Luned stared at the thing in her hand. A phone, Bella had called it. She'd seen it ring, seen Bella pick it up and talk into it, but she'd never gone near it. It had seemed to her like an object of madness--how could you talk through the little block of plastic to someone who wasn't with you? Frowning at it and the address book in her other hand, she moved the phone to her ear tentatively.

"Jacob Black," she said, and waited. Nothing. She looked again at the phone book. "5550987," she said forcefully. Again, nothing.

"Jacob Black!" she shouted into the phone.

From the other side of the front door came a shocked answer. "Yeah, it's me! Sorry, I'll go away if you're busy!"

Luned dropped the phone in amazement. She'd never seen it have this effect before, but it was precisely what she'd hoped for. Perhaps phones did what you wished--let you speak to the person or bring them right to you.

"No, I'm not busy!" she called out in reply. "Come in, Jacob!"

He pushed the door open tentatively and slipped inside. "Ah, hi, Luned. Is Bella around?"

Luned frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "She left to have sex with Edward."

Jacobs's mouth dropped open. "Really? Ah, well, then maybe I should go."

"No! Please don't! I…will just slip into something more comfortable!"

Jacob's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Ah, Luned, just because I was stupid enough once…"

It was Luned's turn to be shocked. "Stupid? You thought you were stupid to…oh!" With a sob of understanding, she turned her back on him and fled up the stairs to Bella's bedroom and slammed the door, before throwing herself across the bed.

Downstairs, Jacob was mentally kicking himself. _Idiot. Beautiful girl flings herself at you, and you tell her that the last time was stupidity…_

With a heavy sigh he climbed the stairs and stopped outside Bella's bedroom door. The scene of so many years of happiness with Bella when he was young, before Leah and the heartbreak of her disappearance, before Luned and the confusion of her remarkable resemblance to Leah.

"Luned? Luned, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that sleeping with you was stupid. I meant…"

The door was flung open. "You didn't?" she asked skeptically.

"No, really. You're gorgeous and wonderful--it's me who's stupid. I can't use you because you remind me of Leah."

"Why not? You remind me of someone too."

Again he gaped at her, openmouthed.

"There is nothing wrong with making the most of what you have, Jacob Black. I do not have my love any longer, nor do you have yours. But we have each other…"

He continued to stare in amazement. "You could live with that, Luned…ah, Luned…"

"I do not have another name," she stated simply.

"You don't have a surname?"

"No. Where I come from, only those of note have any reason to have two names. I am merely a maid servant; therefore I do not need one."

"I didn't know Amish had maids?"

Luned sighed. "I am not Amish, Jacob Black."

"Ok." He drew the word out, in a voice so low it was almost a growl. "Then what are you, Luned, because you surely aren't…well."

"A normal woman for your time?"

"Exactly."

"That is because I am not. I will tell you the truth, but please do not think I am crazy."

"Ah, you can't seem any more…"

"Please."

He sighed. "Something tells me I should sit down for this."

Luned shrugged, but stood back, opening the door wider for him to enter. He inched past her, trying not to let any part of his body touch any part of hers. Even though he'd sworn to himself he wouldn't use her again, being anywhere near her was torture. She was overwhelming to his senses--all passion, and life, and heat, and excitement. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't forget the long night in the woods near La Push, and her sojourn into the fountain at the mall had done nothing to dispel that image--in fact, it had only served to intensify his desire.

He made his way to Bella's bed and sat lightly on the edge, as close to the door as possible in order to make a speedy escape if necessary.

Luned closed the door with a soft click and wandered to the window, gazing out to the trees.

The light framed her, added golden highlights to her brown hair, tinged her already gold skin brighter, like an angel haloed by sun. Jacob turned his face determinedly from the sight.

"So?" he said, the words coming out colder than he had intended in his effort to distance himself from her.

Luned turned slowly from the window, her narrowed eyes taken in his tense posture, the scowl on his averted face. With a deep breath she crossed the room and sat next to him close enough so that their thighs were touching.

Jacob jerked at the contact and slid over a few centimeters.

Luned followed, and he stiffened knowing there was no fleeing this; she would be there, no matter where he was. She was in his dreams, on his mind, and she would be in his bed, no matter how he tried to run.

"I'm…not from here, Jacob."

"I know," he said tightly.

She leaned closer to him, her huge brown eyes drawing him in, capturing him in their depths. "I'm not from _now_."

He didn't hear her. He was lost in her. He leant forward, his eyes trained on her lips, her slightly parted, slightly damp lips. He licked his own in anticipation.

Luned saw his intention and all thought of telling him the truth was lost. She met him half way, her lips molding themselves to his warm, soft ones. His tongue flicked out to tease her and she parted her lips further, eagerly allowing the intrusion into her mouth. Her hands reached up to rest against the broad expanse of his well-muscled chest. The black tee he wore quickly found itself bound up in her clenched fists, her loose hair wound into his questing hands. His heated kisses quickly moved from her lips to her throat, his tongue again darting out to tease the sensitive skin there. She moaned, pleading for more, and he accepted the challenge her shivering body offered. His kisses drifted to her collarbone, nudging the straps of the tank top she wore off her shoulder. His hands unraveled themselves to move to the bottom hem and he drew it up, so his mouth could begin a new path, moving from the top of the waistband of her jeans up to her navel, his tongue twirling around the indentation and causing her back to arch and both of them to tumble flat onto the bed. With a chuckle that caused tingling vibrations along Luned's skin Jacob deposited butterfly kisses up her rib cage, across to the other side just below her breasts and down again. With a growl of desperation, she flung her legs around his slim waist, and arched her back again, pressing her body into the kisses he was so readily offering.

He laughed again, and she followed with a groan, releasing him only long enough to tear her own top to shreds. Jacob's breath caught in his throat. It was impossible to think or breathe when she offered him this view--her perfect breasts, unrestrained by a bra, the nipples erect. With a whimper she pressed herself against him again, now moving her hips so that the hardness in his pants became unbearable.

"Luned…" He grimaced, trying desperately to hold onto the final flicker of willpower he had.

"Now, Jacob. Give it to me now."

With an animal growl he slipped off the bed and out of his restrictive clothing. The slanted eye look she gave him said more than words--her need flamed in her eyes, and her hands dropped to the zipper on her own pants.

"No," he stopped her with a hand on hers. "That's for me…"

She ceded without complaint to his gentle hands, soft hands that slowly lowered the zip in her jeans.

Again his breath caught as he began to draw them off her body; not only did she forgo a bra, but underwear also. The last time…they'd been so quick to one another's bodies he wouldn't have noticed had she been wearing an animal costume.

"You don't…" he choked out, his erection leaping in tandem with the thrill he felt being with this woman.

"Never," she smiled.

Her jeans flew across the room, and she laughed in unrestrained delight.

* * * * *

Laurent tapped his fingers on the dashboard of his hired car and waited. He knew precisely where his target was, and he had a fair idea of what she was doing, but still, he hated to wait. If only she was alone, he would have hurried this along and taken her now…with an irritated huff he continued to scour the area, watching for witnesses and escape routes.


	20. The True Target

"So?" Bella began, falling to the ground in a stunned heap. "Who are you, really?"

Edward fell to his knees beside her, watching her intensely. "Isa--"

"No. Don't try and sugarcoat it, seriously. I can't take the crap anymore." She glared at him. "What? You're a serial killer? No, no wait, I've got it. You're not into me at all, it's Rose you like and you're just…"

He reached out and pressed one long finger to her full, soft lips. "No, Bella. Let me start from the beginning."

She raised an eyebrow at his pleading look and nodded sharply. "Fine. Go ahead."

He sighed, raising his face to the sky. Bella couldn't help but notice with the sun shining into his face, his eyes seemed even greener, sparkling like flawless gems.

"I had a sister once," he murmured.

Bella said nothing.

"Tanya. She was so…so…she drove me nuts. I was 4 years older and she would follow me around like a lost puppy; it drove me insane. When I was 16, we were living in the city--"

"In the city? Emmett said you were from Alaska."

He nodded. "We stayed in Denali for a while with some family, after--well, I'll get to that. We were in the city, I was sixteen. I had no interest in my twelve year old sister, I was looking for something--well, I was looking to find someone responsive." His eyes fell back onto Bella. "I was just a boy," he said hoarsely. "I was stupid. I thought that was all there was to life--losing my virginity, and my sister was getting in the way of that. I thought nothing would ever change, that life would follow the same pattern day after day that Tanya would always be there." He choked on a sob.

"Did she die?" Bella asked gently, feeling ashamed for her earlier reaction.

"No…yes. I don't know." He shook his head to dispel his demons. "She wanted to come out with me. I was meeting one of the girls from school, and it was well known she never said no…" He tilted his face upwards again. "So I brushed Tanya off, I told her I would meet her at the ice cream shop at the mall after school. It made my parents happy to think we were spending time together, and it stopped her complaining--"

Bella waited, watching the flow of agony across his handsome face.

"When I finally got there, two hours after I said I'd meet her, pissed because everyone was wrong and the date had been a total waste, she was gone. I didn't ask anyone if she'd been there, I just assumed she'd gotten the hint and gone home. I didn't even feel anything other than extreme self pity until I was walking back to our apartment, and--"

Bella reached out her hand, stroking his pained features, and he caught her hand in his, smiling a small sad smile as he pressed it closer to his cheek.

"I found her necklace in the gutter. I was looking at the ground, complaining to myself when it caught my eye. It was a locket, with a family portrait, and the chain was broken. It was barely twenty feet from the mall's entrance. I ran home, trying to make myself believe what I already knew wouldn't be true, that she was at home, that she'd tripped up and hadn't noticed anything. She wasn't there, of course. The apartment was completely silent; Mom and Dad were still at work. I called all her friends, knowing as I did that it wouldn't help. I could feel it. Despite how much she irritated me, she was my sister, and we were bonded."

He fell silent and time drifted on, unmarred by the sound of either of their voices.

"It wasn't until the cops went back the next day that we found out she had been there. She'd left with a man, a man who'd paid for her ice cream. The woman behind the counter had only overheard part of the conversation; that he was meeting her in place of someone, our parents I assume he said. No one has ever been able to find her. Not her body, nothing. It's as though she never existed."

Bella bit her lip, and waited, but Edward didn't continue.

"What happened after that?" she asked finally.

His shoulders straightened slightly, as though the worst he had to say was past. "We went to Denali, stayed with some family for a while, my mother's sisters. When Mom felt capable of moving forward, we found somewhere quiet, unobtrusive. Forks seemed perfect. We never made mention of it, and no one ever came around. Well," he said wryly, "except for Alice. That girl is nosy beyond words."

Bella laughed softly.

"So, I told everyone we were from Denali. I just didn't want to even think about where we'd been and what we'd lost. But I never forgot, and I will never forgive myself. I let her down. If I'd had one ounce of decency, one shred of kindness, I would have been with her--"

"Bull." Bella frowned.

"Pardon?"

"Bull," she reiterated. "You were sixteen. Of course you would have done what you wanted, because you had no idea what would come. I mean, what sixteen year old expects that to happen?" She drew a breath. "It's not your fault."

"Yes," he said simply, his voice ragged. "It is. That's why I took the path I did."

"And that would be?"

* * * * *

This time it was Jacob's turn to lie grinning, stretched out on Bella's bed, his head resting on his hands. Luned was beyond words. He watched her now as she slowly slipped the far-flung jeans back onto her body, a slight frown puckering the skin between her eyes.

"I must explain to you who I am Jacob Black, before I allow you any further into me."

He snickered. "Luned, I don't think it is physically possible to go any deeper into you than I just did."

She rounded on him, her bare chest distracting him. Until she spoke. "Jacob, do not be crude and base, that is not who you are. It is who I am. I am a mere servant, a tool for men's pleasure. A whore if you will."

He tried to sit up, his mouth opening and closing, his words unable to form themselves to respond.

"Do not try and say otherwise. I am not untouched. A whore is what I am; not a lady, not a wife; a whore. I have slept with men to whom I was not married, nor had any intention of being wed to."

Jacob dropped back down to the bed again, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, and? Everyone does that. I wasn't expecting you to be a virgin or anything."

"I slept with a man for revenge."

Jake just nodded in understanding.

Luned clenched her fists, his completely relaxed attitude frustrating and baffling her. "Do you not hear me? I gave myself to my enemy that I might avenge my sister."

Again, Jacob said nothing. Luned's eyes narrowed. "I am not like any woman you have ever known."

He raised an eyebrow, letting his eyes travel over her half naked body.

"I am not even from your time."

Jacob sat up, letting out his breath on a huff. "Look, Luned. I know you were raised differently to the rest of us, and you don't understand fully, but casual sex isn't frowned upon in most places. And marriage is a choice, not an expectation. I wouldn't have wanted you to be 'untouched,' because then," he knelt on the bed, reaching his hands towards her, "If things got serious I would be concerned you might forever wonder what another man would be like."

"Bella lied. I am not this Amish you believe I am," she spat out. "I am Welsh. I am not from now; I am from the time of Prince Owain of Gwynedd. I am a maidservant to the Cullen's; I was maidservant to Lady Isabella. I am unable to explain how I came to be here, but--"

"What are you talking about?" Jacob stared at her, his hands falling to his sides. "Who the hell is Price Owain?"

Lune straightened her shoulders, her heart thudding in her chest, wishing she could say nothing but knowing as well that she wouldn't want a man who didn't love her as she was. "He was the Welsh Prince in the year your Isabella calls 1137."

Jacob laughed. "You're kidding, right? Good one, I nearly thought you were serious." He reached out again, catching her around the waist and drawing her down to kneel in front of him.

"I am not kidding, Jacob Black. Ask Isabella, my lady will tell you."

He stared into her dark eyes, his hands gradually falling from her waist. "Tell me you're joking," he insisted softly.

"I am not," she returned, pity in her gaze.

* * * * *

"CIA."

"Please be serious."

"I am. I'm not part of that anymore, but I spent a few years with them, in a medical capacity, learnt everything I needed to know to hunt down my sister's kidnapper."

Bella shuddered.

"This is me, now, Bella. This is who I am. My life is focused almost completely on Tanya. Except for you." He picked up the hand that had fallen limply to the ground and pressed his lips to her palm. "From the first moment I saw you, you were the only normal thing I had. The only woman I looked at with anything other than hope that you could be my sister in some other form, the only person I thought of getting to know on a personal level. You seemed like a safe harbor, a quiet space, and I've always held that image of you in my head." He smiled the crooked grin a blend of sad and sheepish. "I hope you don't think I'm a bit--over the top?--for feeling that way, for asking Emmett about you."

"No," she said softly. "I think I can understand."

He held her hand to his cheek again. She marveled at the fact that his skin could be so cold under her fingers. Even though it was warm in the sunlight, it felt like marble she was touching, not flesh.

"Can I kiss you again, Bella?"

She bit her lip again and nodded. "I think I would like that, Edward."

Their lips brushed against one another gently, a subtle pressure, an acknowledgement.

One that was not unnoticed.

Laurent sighed. Damn the man, he was proving to be an irritation of epic proportions. He was beginning to wonder if the thrill of taking another man's lover right out from under his nose was worth the trouble of trying to get her alone. With a grimace of frustration he shimmied down the broad branches of the tree he had been perched in, his binoculars tapping against his chest with each movement. He slipped through the woods to his rented car, threw himself into the driver's seat and turned the key in the engine, the car he had chosen humming to life with lethal quietness. There was no use continuing on today, the sap was clearly so enamored of the woman he was clinging to that things weren't going to end at the Clark Gable-esque embrace they were sharing. The car purred down the winding tree lined road, the sun disappearing behind an ominous black cloud as Laurent's mind skimmed over Bella's features matching them up with his latest buyer's requests. He was certain he could demand more money, so perfectly she fulfilled the man's expectations.


	21. Plots And Plans

**Hello wonderful readers - finally, I return! I hadn't even realized it had been so long until I saw the date on my last posting...cripes! Anywho, I have almost reached the halfway mark and bubs is doing great =) I've finally stopped being sick, work is slowing down, wedding and Christmas are a thing of the past. I'm hoping to use much of my free time to now finish off this trilogy (yes, it will be three! - well, four if you include the epilogue..) - I just have to add a massive thank you to you all for still hanging around waiting for me for this long! I truly hope I don't let you down =) Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Bella sighed, letting her muscles relax and sinking into the strength of Edwards body, the tenderness of his kiss. He had a strength that she hadn't noticed when she'd first seen him on the jousting field. All she'd seen then was the slimmer lines of his shoulders and chest, the muscle not as obvious as on the Edward of her past. But now, her soft breasts pressed against his hard muscles, her roaming hands getting to know the contours of his shoulders and back she could feel the power, unobtrusive to look at in comparison to someone like Emmett, but all the more deadly for its subdued ability. Like a mountain lion, sleek and powerful, capable of outwitting and outrunning the big bears around Forks. Yet his hands, and his lips….gentle like a sun warmed breeze tickling the hair against your cheek. She sighed again, delighted, and Edward used the opportunity of her parted lips to taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

A growl erupted from her throat, and her back arched, forcing her heat against his ferociously. He chuckled against her teeth, catching her up against him and moving his mouth from her lips to her ear. Her fingers clawed at him, tore at his shirt, her knee edged up so that it was rubbing seductively against the outside of his thigh, she knew what she wanted; she wanted to know if this man could fulfill her needs in every way…

But on a sudden huff of breath he pushed her away.

Surprised and disoriented, Bella tripped, falling on the damp grass and blinking up at Edward in confusion. Then she smiled.

"Hurry, don't make me wait...." she snickered.

Her smile fell when Edward turned away from her instead. She watched his back with her brown eyes wide and shocked, watched as he steadied his breathing from the hurried panting of a mating animal to the calm motion of a man who was completely disinterested in the person with him.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. His shoulders hunched, but he kept his back to Bella.

"Sorry?" she repeated, her mind a haze of disbelief.

"Very much so," Edward said slowly, his voice already polished and polite, a sharp, pointed blow to her wounded ego.

"Sorry," she said again blankly, the fog beginning to clear slightly, enough for the pain of rejection to fill her eyes with moisture. She remained on the grass, feeling the cold and wet begin to seep through her jeans. "_Sorry_." This time a touch of venom entered her voice.

He nodded slowly, his whole body still averted.

With a hiss of anger, Bella climbed unsteadily to her feet, fury incinerating her hurt. "Sorry are you? Not half as much as I am." She threw his back a final glare before spinning on her heel and stalking towards the edge of the clearing.

"Bella, you're going the wrong way," Edward said quietly from where he still stood.

Her cheeks flaming with the added humiliation, she turned to her left, and continued on her way.

Moving so silently and quickly Bella could almost believe he had flown, Edward was at her side, his warm hand on her arm, his green eyes sparkling with amusement and pity.

"Bella. Let me explain. Please."

"Pssh," was her response as she continued on, her pace slowed but not stopped.

"Bella." He pulled her to a stop, the suddenness of if it causing her to fall against him. With a surge of hot anger she pushed away, gritting her teeth.

To her disgust the amusement in his gaze strengthened, and his lips curved into a crooked smile. "You're still going the wrong way. I'm amazed you managed to find your way home from school each day all those years ago."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and glowered. "So which way then, if you could bring yourself to do _something_ nice today." _Something that doesn't involve making me feel…_she finished her thought with a heavy sigh. _My own stupid fault._ She added crossly. _So what if he looks like my…_she sighed again.

"I did want to do something nice today, Bella."

She scoffed.

"I wanted to take time, get to know each other." His face gentled. "I've wanted to be near you for so long…" A gruff laugh escaped. "I forgot…"

Bella raised an eyebrow as he untangled her arms and held her cool hands gently in his.

"I want you, Isabella, more than any woman I've ever wanted. But not on wet grass in the woods where anyone could walk through…"

She blushed, remembering another time, where the thought of peeping toms had never crossed her mind, and the grass had been a soft carpet, certainly nothing unwanted…her eyes drifted downwards, hiding her torn heart and mind. Into her thoughts his words continued to pour.

"I had a whole picture in mind of how it would be with you, how my intelligence and wit would blow you away, how our first date would be somewhere truly beautiful--dinner at the best restaurant, a movie maybe. I wouldn't try anything untoward with you; I would show you what a gentleman I was, that I could wait until you asked."

Bella choked on an unexpected giggle. _I don't think I could have made my wishes any clearer…_

"Instead," he continued. "I find myself wanting to throw you onto the ground, take you like an animal…"

She shivered. Like an animal, on the ground…this time the blush crept from her toes to her hairline.

"Please," he finished softly, squeezing her hands, confusing her blush for one of hurt and anger, not desire. "Give me another chance to prove myself to you, properly."

Bella finally raised her eyes to Edward's. The bright green held a desperate plea for forgiveness.

"Only if you promise me that fantastic dinner," she said in mock seriousness.

He grinned. "Deal."

* * * * *

Jasper tapped his fingers against his desk in irritation and stared blindly at the steel grey skyline visible through his office window. Something wasn't right, even more than he already expected. Jenks was becoming even hedgier, if that was at all possible, and Laurent had taken to keeping his phone switched off. Worst of all, though, was Alice. He truly adored the woman he planned marry, saw her as the one truly bright spark in his life. From day one she had been like a bright warm wind, breezing into his life and lightening any load, even before he had found himself tangled in this mess. Never, until now, had her 'feelings' touched upon his other life, the one he didn't speak of, the one that allowed him to shower her with the things that wouldn't be possible if he was truly nothing more than a government employee. Always she had accepted without question that it was only through his parent's generosity that he could offer her what he did.

Suddenly their phone calls were stilted, his connection to her felt strained, her voice sounded taut and worried. Each time he swore there was nothing to worry, about he felt her disbelief intensify, found himself putting the phone down with a sense of loss, a break in the natural order of things.

A bird soared past the window and Jasper's unblinking gaze. Free, unhindered, unconcerned…

Laurent was in Forks. That much Jasper had been sure to find out. Alice was also in Forks. Now seemed the perfect time to live that old adage 'two birds with ones stone'…it was time to reorder. Time to remind himself what mattered the most.

* * * * *

Alice breathed deeply and slowly of the moisture filled La Push air. She had fled Forks for the serenity of the beach, the odd calm of the wide expanse of ocean breaking against the shore. Instead, the crashing waves had frightened her with their unexpected ferocity, their violent, angry movements. She was alone on the beach; the heavy feel of the air had turned away all but the most dedicated of beachgoers, and even they had disappeared when rainclouds had edged along the horizon. She could hear nothing of any living creature, an odd silence in that gelled harshly with her ingrained fear of what was coming. Not for the first time she wished her intuition were stronger, that it were more like the Alison that Bella had spoken of--focused and certain. All Alice felt sure of was that something was coming, something bad. Her heart constricting with fear, she forced another breath into her aching lungs. She had to believe it would end well, whatever was coming, no matter how bad. And no matter that she knew otherwise.

* * * * *

"This isn't funny, you know." Jacob said softly, his muscles taut even though his pose was relaxed, his hands resting on his knees.

"I agree with you, Jacob. This is not at all humorous." Luned stepped away and scooped her crumpled shirt up off the floor, drawing it over her head. "It is frightening for me, and very confusing…"

"That's not what I mean. Amish, I can understand. Sort of. What you're saying is insane. You're trying to tell me you're some telemovie time travelling freak?"

"What is telemovie?"

"Luned." Jacob rose to his feet, tall and impressive, his naked body still glistening slightly with sweat. With one long stride he was standing beside her. "Luned, please," he begged her softly. "Tell me…"

"Jacob Black, you can take me as I am or not at all," she stated simply, her huge dark eyes showing little emotion even though her mind was in turmoil. He didn't believe her. Of course he didn't, she could barely credit her circumstance and she was the one living it. Still, it caused an ache in her heart she had hoped had been filled when she had met this time's Jacob. He was so much like her other Jacob, in more than just appearance. Jacob of her time would never have believed Isabella had she told him where she was really from, in fact he would have been one of the first to call for her to be burnt as a witch. Still she had hoped, indeed prayed, that this Jacob would be more trusting of her….With a heavy heart, she steeled her emotions. She had spoken only plain truth when she had said take it or leave it. She loved Jacob, had loved him in every form, but she would be truthful this time. She would not have him believe her an innocent woman, nor a woman of this strange time, for she wasn't. It was right to be alone. Not good, but right, if he refused to trust…

"I think I should leave," he said tersely, collecting his own clothing.

Luned remained completely still, barely breathing. It wasn't until he was at the door, glancing at her one final time before her resolve broke. "Please, Jacob, if you do not believe me, ask you Isabella. I know you trust her." Her voice quavered on the word trust.

In return Jacob turned his face from hers. She listened to his footsteps on the stairs, the slamming of the Swan's front door. It wasn't until the gentle hum of his car faded into the distance that her legs gave way.

* * * * *

Laurent St. Clair threw his phone away from him in disgust. Ten unread messages, all from J. It was ridiculous the way the man thought he could be controlled, thought that Laurent's job was a hired lacky to do his master's bidding. No, he was a mercenary, selling his talents to the highest bidder, one who would leave him to his work, would trust implicitly his skill. Only once had he failed, and even then…well, he hadn't _really_ failed. He wouldn't accept that his choice was a mistake. What happened to a girl after she left his hands wasn't his problem. As long as he saw his money, what were these women to him? No more than lambs to the proverbial slaughter. If one was a little less…_pliant_ than another, who was he to care? As long as he got his money, Laurent was happy. Well, as long as he got that and the rush that came with taking something precious from someone. He liked to be sure to find just the right victim, to inflict just the right amount of pain. After all, what use was a homeless woman if there was no one left to mourn her? No use at all.


	22. Setting The Stage FINALLY I KNOW!

**Hello all! Yes, this actually IS another chapter! See, I haven't forgotten...lol. Miss Avalon has been born and is going great - almost 3 months old and finally limiting her nightly wake ups to a few minutes (instead of hours...) - so, thanks to my routine finally getting to something akin to normal, I have some mojo back! Let's just hope what is in my head is still whats in line with the story...anyhow, read on, and hopefully enjoy!**

Luned brushed her fingers lightly over the bedcovers, still faintly warm from Jacob's extreme body heat. The smooth texture, quality only a prince or some other royal could possibly afford, moved softly under her touch with a gentle whisper that sounded to her like distaste.

"Whore," it murmured with each rustle, whispered to her in her mind. "Useless, pathetic, never good enough, especially for him…"

She crumpled the material under her fingers, her breathing coming in harsh gasps. All these things and more she knew of herself, _knew_ in the marrow of her bones. Knew that he knew also, but still she begged, prayed, wished it could be otherwise. But why else would he scoff at her attempt to be truthful, her desperation to prove to someone in this time, other than her lady, that she was _real_, she was Luned, sister of Tangwystl, Welsh woman. Proud Welsh woman, avenger of her sister….

A single tear slipped down her cheek. She was these things, she was! If only Jacob could see, could understand; but instead he saw her as someone else, always some else, as every man always had. Edward of her own time had thought nothing more of her than younger sister of his beloved; James had seen her as a mean to many ends, none of them good and kind…this new Jacob saw her as his lost lover.

"If only," her mind raged, "if only _my_ Jacob had survived…." Pain tore through her at the memories. She hadn't even deserved him, had used her body on him also to try and make him love her, had led him to his death through her own greed…. She slammed her fists on the mattress in front of her, crying with rage and grief, going rigid with remembered surprise when the mattress did not yield to her touch but instead flung her own anger back upon her, her hands flying up off the bed. What would it take, how could she possibly make him see that her only hope in this strange time was him, the only thing she wanted was him….

It didn't occur to her medieval mind that she was repeating the mistakes she had made centuries past. She was a child of her time, not prone to understanding, only feeling, intuitively and emotionally, and reacting.

Jacob flung the branches away from him as he stalked through the woods near First Beach. Luned, Leah, Luned, Leah…not even the usually calming trees would give him the peace he so desperately desired. Luned looked _so much_ like his lost Leah. He would only look at her and feel transported back…but then she opened her mouth, and…."

Well, what do I expect?" he muttered to himself. She wasn't Leah, no matter how uncannily alike she looked. She was a nut. Simple fact.

A little voice in his head hissed doubt at him, but he shoved it away. What was there to doubt? She thought she was a medieval Welsh woman for goodness sake! She didn't belong here; she belonged in a mental institution! "Trust Bella," she had thrown at him. That was the most confusing thing of all-he _did_ trust Bella. And she kept very close company with Luned…. He smacked another tree branch on his way past. Maybe Bella was completely nuts too, if she believed any of this nonsense.

Bella kept her hands firmly on the wheel as she made her way carefully through the drizzle towards Alice's. Her fingers tingled as they remembered the feel of Edward…her whole body confirmed the memory with an added shiver of excitement. Their next date would be something special, she was sure of it.

Alice of course was the perfect person to ensure things went smoothly. She always knew just the right way to a man's heart. "Well, bed," Bella giggled internally. Her current focus was not an emotional one. She laughed as she continued slowly along the tiny road, completely oblivious to Laurent St. Clair following steadily at a considerable distance behind her, her thoughts exclusively on where a fantastic dinner was likely to lead. Thankfully, her ghosts stayed that, and troubled her not at all.

The book dangled loosely in Alice's left hand; in the other a half-eaten scone made its way gradually back to the plate resting on her lap. Jasper, her sweet, dearest Jasper. Each time she thought of him now it was a dark blotch in her mind, not the shining ray of light he had always been for her. She knew, she _knew_ that what he was involved in was something more than light criminal activity-more than, say, evading his fees for returning a late DVD-whatever it was, it was heavy on his spirit, and heavy on Alice's.

Could you love someone who you felt was lost, and lacking in kindness? For that is what she felt now, that emptiness of something _else_, something she barely wanted to know. But at the same time, she answered her own internal question-yes, you _could_ love someone even when you knew they weren't good. Sure, the love warped, became stretched taut like an elastic band that had spent too long in the water, but it was love, nonetheless.

In her chair, her eyes gazing off into the distance, the book now tumbling to the floor, forgotten, Alice felt Bella, her shining happiness as her dark cloud slowly evaporated. She felt Rosalie, in her usual tumultuous world of self-absorbtion. She sensed Jacob's confusion, and Luned's anguish. She felt the impending taint of horrifying reality screaming towards them all, and the violence waiting in the ether. She felt the promise and the desolation, the joy and the agony, and knew, _knew_ with a sureness so sharp her breath caught in her throat, that come what may, more than one person was not going to make it through the end of the week.

Not for the first time in his life, Jasper was thankful for favors that he was able to call in at any moment. The private plane was ready and waiting, this trip a gift from one of the men he had been kind enough to supply with a steady stream of 'mistresses.' Even as he knew it was wrong, he still enjoyed the spoils of his sideline career. The perky blonde hostess smiled warmly as she handed him his drink-a straight scotch. He swallowed it in one gulp and handed her the glass, returning her smile with his usual charm. The poor woman batted her lashes, enthralled, but Jasper was no longer paying attention. The flight to Forks wouldn't take too long, just long enough for him to formulate a plan. Time to cut loose from Laurent and start a fresh life with Alice, clean and simple.

He nudged his suitcase with his foot, ensuring it was securely stowed between his seat and the wall. It wouldn't do this late in the game for anyone to arrest him for the gun he was carrying.


	23. As The Pieces Prepare

**Finally! A new chapter! Please check out my A/N at the end...=) maybe there is some help out there...=)**

As usual, the small hotel was the perfect place for Laurent to prepare himself. In this type of establishment there was nothing unusual in a lone man, not overly attractive or intriguing, arriving, eventually bring back a lady, then disappearing at places such as these. The managers were always happy to turn a blind eye, pass any woman who looked less than attentive off as unfortunately drunk. If it was something a little more potent than alcohol, or if they sported perhaps a bruise or two…well, after all, surely any woman coming here was used to that sort of thing, and were well paid for there services. Besides, who was expected to remember_ every_ face that passed through these doors? Particularly a face that was important enough to warrant a large tip on the offer of a fuzzy memory?

On the less than clean and far from stylish 80's beach themed comforter Laurent had his tools of the trade spread. Vials of various fluids, syringes, two handguns, money, notepad, mobile phone, binoculars, handcuffs. He had packed assuming that this job would require a minimum amount of tools – though just enough for any eventuality. More recent jobs had required little more than a bit of charisma, and perhaps the generosity of a drink or three before the women in question had passed from his hands to the next link in the chain. After they were moved on how they behaved was no longer his problem, and never his concern. His mind wandered, remembering past jobs, particularly those that had close ties to his current one as he stroked one of the larger vials lovingly.

One of his first jobs, the pretty little strawberry blonde girl. Edwards's sister. Not the most rewarding. At that time, Laurent enjoyed seeing the fruition of his work, and of course enjoying the unshared monetary rewards. It had all been so simple. She was so young, so naïve, that telling her that her parents had sent him for her, even buying her an ice-cream because her very nasty older brother hadn't come to get her one, was almost a natural, pleasant moment. She had been very chatty, right up until they had passed the turn off to her home, and continued on towards the highway out of town. Even then, she had stayed quiet for the longest time, just looking out the window, her little hands slowly clenching in her lap as the trees flew past. Laurent had a thing for female hands – most certainly a fetish in the way some people noticed shoes – and she had nice ones. Small, still with the remaining chubbiness of childhood, pale and soft looking. It was when she clenched them so hard that the knuckles began to go even lighter that she finally asked what he had been expecting long before.

"You don't know my parents, do you?"

With a smirk he turned his head to her slightly. "Not in the way you are thinking, Tanya, but well enough from my observations."

With that she went from a quiet mouse to a screaming banshee, clawing at him, the door, the seatbelt; anything in the desperate hope of fleeing to safety. He drove on calmly, waiting to see if she would wear herself out or if more drastic measures would be needed. The men he sold too preferred their merchandise unscathed and fully comprehending on receiving them, as more often than not they wished to test their goods right away.

To his relief she veered quickly from panicked to bargaining; "My parents would pay a lot to have me back. Please, just take me home."

He continued on, saying nothing. After a time, they arrived at the hotel the client was waiting at, another seedy ruin, rather like the one Laurent was reminiscing in right now. He had dragged the stunned and crying girl up the stairs to room 219, knocked and waited. The man who answered was remarkably well presented for such filthy surroundings right down to his gold Rolex watch– but then, for Laurent to provide this service, his clients had to be extremely wealthy for the best never came cheaply. Laurent held the girl as the man's eyes widened in excitement and his hand reached out to claim his purchase.

"Money." Laurent said calmly.

The man nodded briskly, and waved his hand to someone behind him. Another man strode to the doorframe and handed the well first man a briefcase. The client opened it for Laurent's inspection – it contained the usual stacks of hundred dollar bills. Nodding in return, Laurent took the suitcase, and handed the now screaming girl over, turning his back even before the door had closed on the noise.

Up until he strode out onto the sidewalk and to his car all had gone precisely as planned. Up until an almighty crash, the sound of shattering glass, and the heavy thud of a body hitting the ground. Laurent spun around to see both men from just a moment ago leaning out of the broken window of 219, the Rolex man screaming obscenities, the bodyguard looking across the parking lot, and a spill of strawberry blonde hair slowly darkening to a far deeper red.

"Well, shit." He murmured. The damn girl had been more determined than he'd expected and thrown herself out of the window. Within moments both men spotted Laurent. The wealthy man pointed at him, still screaming, and the bodyguard disappeared from sight. Laurent sprinted to his car and sped from the parking lot. It took weeks before he dared travel by day. His clients expected results – without them, they demanded their pound of flesh. _That_ he wasn't prepared to have taken from himself. Never again did he sell directly – although it cut into his profits to move the girls he got down various channels, it kept him safe, and allowed him more leeway whilst hunting. Just the way he liked it.

He figured Bella for a fighter. He liked fighters. Plus she had beautiful hands. The good thing about women as opposed to girls – clients didn't expect virgins. Not to mention that this would hit Edward again - this job would be the most fun he'd had in a long time.

Jasper nodded at the waiting driver. He knew if he was smart he would be playing it safe and taking a cab – or even better just driving himself – but the one thing he couldn't stand to lose was all the perks his side job had gained him. He liked money. He eased into the soft leather seats, pressed the button to raise the barrier between himself and the driver and stared out the window. Forks. It had been such a long time, so many things had changed. Things had been so simple then. Just him, Alice, their friends…he couldn't pinpoint the precise moment that he had lost the simple, hometown part of himself. He smiled grimly as Forks High passed by, the ghosts of all of them laughing happily in his head. Happiness – that was another thing that he seemed to have lost.

Alice. Alice would fix things, surely. He could rely on Alice. He patted the case at his side, reaffirming his goals. Yes, remove the problem Laurent had become, and come home to Alice. Maybe they could buy a nice place, out in the woods, something pretty, with room for children…he rested his head against the seat. It wasn't that much further until he reached Alice – both her family home and her arms.

"Bella." Edwards's voice was like feathers under her skin, she shivered as each sound touched her. "I can't believe you're here again. What have you done this time?"

Alice smirked. "She got out of her car."

Bella flushed and pouted, "Oh, C'mon Alice – there _was_ a branch in my way."

Alice snickered. "Sure there was – once you had tripped over your own feet and stumbled into the garden…"

Edward smiled. "Well, a branch is a branch after all – but seriously, this much damage for one little fall?" He fingers moved quickly and expertly over the cuts on her head and arms.

"Well, you know our Bella…" Alice's laughter tinkled across the room. "She can't blink without doing herself some sort of injury."

"That is true…" Edwards hand stopped on Bella's arm, but his fingers moved gently back and forward in a movement not at all like a doctor to a patient. "Look, Alice, I can take her home after I make sure nothing is broken."

"I don't need an x-ray." Bella spluttered in protest.

Alice just smiled serenely over her friends head. "That would be great. I am expecting a visitor, I really can't hang around."

"Alice…!" Bella cried, but Alice just gave her friend a quick, very gentle hug and fairly flew out the door.

"If only I had that kind of grace," Bella murmured crabbily. "Then I wouldn't have the emergency room as my contact number."

Edward laughed, and let his hand fall away. "True, but then again, I wouldn't get to see you so much if you were that agile. That would be greatly disappointing."

Bella snorted. "Yeah. Disappointing."

"It's true…" Edward leaned in, much closer to Isabella than necessary for the very light damage she had done to herself, his lips almost brushing her ear as he spoke, "I wouldn't be able to beg you to join me tonight."

Bella shivered, the vibration from his words tickling her ear and sending a thrill to the tips of her toes. "Sure," she whispered back, willing to agree to absolutely anything, as long as he didn't move.

He pulled away slowly, his eyes liquid green, like the woods of Forks after a cleansing rain. "Perfect. I'll drop you off on my lunch break, and I'll be back to get you around six."

Alice's shoulders slumped slightly at the sight of the car turning into her drive. A sleek, black modern thing that meant very little to Alice. Although she did enjoy fashion, she was not showy in the way Rosalie was, had never felt the need to 'keep up with the Jones'. Neither had Jasper, once upon a time, but then many things about her beloved fiancé had changed a great deal since they had first grown so close. She watched as he slid his tall frame from the car, the door being held respectably open by the seemingly ever present chauffeur. His blond hair caught the fading glimmer of sun, and for a moment she felt that same rush of excitement and desire from him that had drawn her to him to begin with. As though he felt her gaze, his head snapped up, his eyes shifting straight to the window that Alice was framed in. He lifted a hand in a mimic of a military salute, and her heart leapt. She waved like a schoolgirl and rushed for the door, yanking it open with force, and then stopped dead. He was holding a black, surprisingly non-descript, although clearly excellent quality suitcase that to Alice almost radiated darkness. With a clearly noticeable shudder she turned away, the hand that had been holding the door fluttering to her side, her eyes focused on some distant point.

"Alice? Alice." Jasper reached the door and carefully lowered his only baggage to the ground. Straightening, he reached out a hand to gently stroke the fine hairs at the back of Alice's neck.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was as cold as ice, dripping with pain. "Just…" she shook her head miserably, her gaze finding the floorboards beneath her feet. "Just don't, Jasper. Let's not pretend, please."

His heart leapt into his throat. He had forgotten this, it had been so long since they had been together, and worse been _home_, he had forgotten how well she new him, how the mists and rains of Forks seemed to increase her awareness of _all_ of him.

"Alice, please, let's talk."

He watched the back of her dark head with relief as she slowly nodded. "Yes, we do need to do that."

For the first time ever – in her _life_, Luned did nothing. Absolutely, completely and utterly – nothing. Unless laying on Bella's bed staring morosely out of the bedroom window into the greenery was considered something. Even her mind was moving along slowly, no schemes or plans were creeping through, no plots for revenge, or questions about this time. After throwing all she could get her hands on around the small room she had quickly and efficiently rearranged what she hadn't broken, then fallen on the bed in a stupor. She felt as broken as the strange thing that 'rang' was, lying across the room on Bella's desk, shattered after an unfortunate collision with the equally ruined wardrobe door. She had been so sure of what she was, a Welsh woman, maybe of no real standing, but the simple fact that she was _Welsh_, well, that on it's own put her well above the ranks of lowly English…and whatever her lady's friends were. They _spoke_ that devil cursed English tongue, however…no, certainly not English. And _friends_. She barely dared to consider the idea. Servants had no friends. Masters, whoremongers, rivals…never friends. Thoughts like these had driven her to her raging fury, her sureness that the truth would come out, that they would all prove to be false, that the true reason Jacob had left her there was that he was like so many other men who saw women as nothing more than slaves in a very physical sense. She had screamed and cried, and cursed God repeatedly for what she saw as a gilded continuation of her previous existence – but without the spark that her past Jacob had been. It was when her mind hit upon the word 'past' that she had frozen, horrified. She had relegated her life, her entire _existence_ to the past, as Bella did. Past. Gone. No more. Like a zombie she had straightened the physical proof of her emotion, and collapsed, 'past' echoing through her head like a mantra. The turn of the key in the front door downstairs brought some little awareness, but not enough to do more for her than focus some vaguely aware part of her brain to the noise of someone moving around. There was no thought on who it could be, or why they might be here, until she heard a shriek, a thud and a surprised exclamation from her lady.

"Jake! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

That fuzzy few cells worked a bit harder to encourage Luneds attention to be fully caught by the conversation just below.

"Sorry, Bells." Luned strained her hearing, considering the vaguely lost tone in Jacobs's voice.

"Gee, Jake, you're lucky I'm not a little less clumsy, I might have actually managed to hit you with my purse instead of the wall! What's up? I figured you would be showing Luned somewhere better for bathing than the local mall…"

Jacobs's response was a muffled laugh, and then a heavy sigh. "Actually no, although I did want to talk to you about Luned…"

Bella watched her dear friend and past lover carefully, noting the tension around his eyes, and the way his hands were making jerky movements each time he spoke. She frowned as he tore one of those hands through his short hair and sighed heavily again before taking the liberty of storming into her lounge and flopping onto the couch. She followed slowly behind, sighing herself. _Obviously_ angry Luned had stuck again, for surely there could be no better reason for this surprise visit?

"Where is Luned from, Bella?"

Bella frowned – this wasn't quite what she had expected. "I'm sure I told you…"

"Honestly, please, Bella."

Her frown deepened. "Jake…"

He cut her off abruptly, waving his hands again. "I have spent forever wandering around aimlessly, picking over something she told me – to trust you that she wasn't who you told me she was. Now, here was me thinking the girl was crazy, I mean certifiable, but it just doesn't gel. She seems…angry, hurt, betrayed even, but not truly crazy. So tell me the truth. I need to hear it from you."

Bella leaned back slowly into her father's favorite chair. The truth. So easy to ask for, so hard to truly hear – she of all people knew that, her time in the past and her certain belief that it had all been a figment of her imagination – oh, yeah, she knew a LOT about denial.

"I'm not sure you'd even believe me," she finally said, slowly.

Jacob turned to her, his face open, desperate in his desire to hear her answer. "Bells – you know out of everyone, it's YOU I trust. I know you'd never lie to me, no matter how hard it is for me to listen to the truth…"

Bella closed her eyes tightly, wishing, somehow, that this had never come to pass. But for that to happen, all that she had experienced in Luned's time would not have passed, she wouldn't have been opened to such love that she would never again take anything at face value.

"Sure Jake. I'll tell you."

Luned strained her ears against the floor where she now lay, for the conversation had gone almost to quiet for anything to reach her. She caught flickers of words 'maid', 'anther time' and 'I know it sounds like something from the Twilight Zone' – not that the last made any sense at all. She waited for what felt like an eternity, the whole time amazed that he had actually listened, that maybe he could actually believe her truth. She was not holding her breath, as Rosalie was wont to say, but she hoped, desperately, that she may truly hold her Jacob again…her now Jacob, who was free from servitude, who was everything she had loved about her past Jacob but with the strength to curb her wild ways. She prayed desperately to the God she had thought she had abandoned that he might see her as she was and accept her none the less. The hum of the voices downstairs died away finally, and Luned scrambled back onto the bed as she heard the light tread of footsteps. Now, now she would see. She clutched Bella's blankets to her chest and closed her eyes tightly, listening carefully for any telltale signs as to who it was that was approaching.

**Okay - so I have been SO lax - at this anyway! I promise I have been crazy busy in my life =) - that I have lost my much adored beta, mhgood =( I shall miss her greatly, she was awesome, but understandably, she has decided to focus on enjoying fanfiction and no longer beta's...so I am (firstly) on the hunt for a new beta! My main focus is on proper spelling, grammar, punctuation...I seem to lose out on them often! Also if someone who is very adept at these would be willing to help me tidy up 'A Faire To Remember' to continue loading it up onto Twilighted, that would be awesome...**

**Alright, next request of my wonderful readers...(if you're still hanging around - yipes!) - I need some info. So, to be clear - this was to me always intended to be a bridging story as modern times just a) so don't it for me b) don't roll out as well as I would like. I had hoped I could break this personal mould, but...well...nope. I'll probably tear this story apart and try repair it later, as it feels quite all over the place - althougb I'm certain the time spent between chaps doesn't help! Mostly I think you have to LOVE what you write, and I love time travel into the past...anywho, back to the point...for this and another completely independant story I am writing I desperately need some background info that I cannot get clearly enough from my (usually sunburnt but unfortunately recently very wet) country. If anyone reading this happens to know a lot about the Isle of Wight, or the state of Georgia, any and all info would be joyfully appreciated - environment, history - everything and anything! Pics would also be awesome...I want to feel it, so I can believe it and write it...blah blah blah =)**

**Alrighty then, so now I have babbled endlessly, hopefully it will please anyone patient enough to get this far to know that I have been voraciously poring over fanfictions in order to get back into the mood after far too long cooing endlessly over my very beautiful but difficult baby girl. Much as I love her I have felt my brain turning to mush as I forget even how to speak in small sentences that do not involve 'poopies' and 'ta'...and after spending hours every night attempting to teach her how to sleep rather than laugh at my exhausted self stumbling in and out of her room...(yes, she actually does laugh). The coming chapters are heading for the big finale (I hope I can do it the justice it deserves!) with yes, lemons between Bella and Edward at long last. And then...yay! Another time travel...ooo, I am getting excited...starting next chap in order to close in on my newest adventure...**


	24. Belief

**A/N - see, I am being a good little updater...=) I still feel like tearing this story up, but...I am REALLY looking forward to the next and final installment, so I'll push through...I think I mentioned lemons, but they didn't fit themselves into this chap - next one I think =) forgive me if things aren't in proper order I am trying to snatch time away from my family duties to get back into the swing of things - I'm hoping that after this is finished my next story will be more of the style of 'A Faire To Remember'...now that I've blah blahed enough for one day, we're preparing for the climax - hopefully you enjoy =) OH! Before I forget - someone mentioned the last chap was too heavy...and it was =) I prefer not to lean that way, and truly with children of my own the idea sickens me. But these things do happen, and I wanted a truly shocking bad guy - I don't intend on there being any more overtly adult scenes like that - although I must stress Tanya was not touched. I couldn't go so far as to even want to imagine that - she died in order to stop it from happening. **

Self-consciously, Edward smoothed his hair down again; checking in the review mirror to see if it was staying where it should. Unfortunately, as ever, it didn't, bouncing skywards again the moment he drew his fingers away. He huffed in frustration. It was so important to him that everything be perfect tonight, from the tiniest hair on his head, to the way the food would be displayed on Bella's plate when they went out to dinner. He swore it _wasn't_ because he had every intention of finally fulfilling his utmost fantasy and seducing her, but only because he wanted her to think well of him. He certainly considered himself to be a decent man, maybe not the perfect gentleman, but not a complete jerk. He wanted tonight to be special, somewhat like what he had envisioned for their senior prom – if he had ever dared in high school to work up the courage to even speak to Bella, let alone ask for that much…besides the fact she'd not even been at the prom. That night had been considerably less thrilling than people were led to believe it would be in movies. In fact it had been much like when he'd been far younger – some people pairing off, the majority idling around the room alone. A few of the guys deciding to spike the drinks of course, and _all_ of the males imagining which girl they were going to talk into coming to the local motel with them afterwards…the only people he knew personally that had gotten lucky that night were Jasper and Alice, but then those two were romantic in the way of a soppy paperback, so that was no surprise. He wouldn't have been shocked if they'd told him they'd planned that night since the moment they had met, right down to how Alice would style her hair. He knew for sure rose petals had been involved.

Rose petals! Cursing under his breath he slumped back against his seat. He knew he had forgotten something. Well, it was too late now; he was here, in front of Bella's house, agonizing uselessly as everything was done and time was up. Taking a deep breath he opened the car door, his heart fluttering in his throat. Nervous. He couldn't believe he was this nervous. Shouldn't it be natural, the most natural thing in the world, to be arriving at the door of the woman you were sure you wanted to marry, to take her out, to enjoy her company? Mentally he laughed at himself. Yes, if that's as far as he hoped it would go, sure he could be perfectly relaxed. It was the fact that he had ensured his parents were on a lovely night out of their own, and not due back until the end of the weekend, and his hope that Bella's attitude of the other day had not changed that was making him nervous. The way she had kissed him back, pressed herself to him and seemed to want to throw him to the ground and have her way with him – surely he had not underestimated her feelings or intentions? Right now he was desperately hoping he had read her right, because if he hadn't, well, he feared she might not forgive such an expectation.

He looked up to see the light in her bedroom window – flickering as a person moved behind the curtains. He considered for a moment climbing the huge tree whose branches reached out to caress the window panes on that side of the house, then thought again. If he was worried about her reaction to what he had planned, then sneaking up on her when she may be half naked – although in itself a lovely mental image – would be an unmitigated disaster. Definitely the front door.

Each step up was full of tension and apprehension, self doubt and high hopes. By the time he reached his hand out to tap gently on the door itself, he wondered his heart might just burst out of his chest when Bella did answer his knock.

To his intense relief it didn't, and he was somehow perfectly able to keep up his usual calm façade. "Bella," he greeted her. "You look stunning." To his eyes she certainly did. A short, floaty, dress in a deep rich blue that made her skin seem like warm cream, and which enhanced the rose color in her cheeks.

"Thanks," she mumbled, pulling the door shut behind her. "It was all I could find that seemed to fit the criteria."

He grinned as he took her arm, steadying her progress down her own front steps which as ever seemed to have some personal grudge against her, or perhaps it was simply the fact that someone so inept at even walking in a straight line really shouldn't be wearing such eye catching stilettos. Edward found it completely necessary to help Bella watch her footing, and this in turn had nothing whatsoever to do with the way the ribboned shoes, the same blue as the dress, made her legs seem even longer and sexier than ever. Or at least, that's what his defense was going to be, if she asked.

"Humph." Bella grumbled as she found yet another sneaky speck of dirt that was determined to trip her up. "Whatever you have planned had better be well worth the trouble." She paused so she could look up into Edwards face. "I can't stand heels."

His grin widened. He had no doubt about the last; even in flat shoes she was a walking disaster.

"Never fear, Edward is here," he joked.

"Hah! That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard since kindergarten!"

"Oh, no, I have worse…" Edward retorted.

Bella rolled her eyes, and slid her arm out of his. "Unlock this door Edward. Something tells me it's not very attractive to be using a car for balance."

Although he avidly disagreed with this assessment – _anything_ she did could be classed as attractive – but he quickly slid around to the driver's side and popped the lock, then strode back before Bella had dared loosen her death grip on the car roof.

"Allow me, my lady." For the briefest moment a ghost of sadness passed across Bella's features, but it was gone so quickly he wondered if it was possible that it had been a trick of the light.

"Thanks." This time he was sure there was a definite edge to the way she spoke, and he frowned down at the door as he closed it for her.

"My pleasure," he responded.

"Alice, there is nothing else. I promise you. And there will never be anything else." Jasper said earnestly.

Alice nodded amiably, even though she could see the lie in her lover's eyes. He had said little, really, swearing emphatically that the only reason he had been so distant of late was that he had been involved in some petty problem, something to do with staff who weren't working within the letter of the law, nothing he himself could be in serious trouble for, and certainly nothing that would incur more than maybe firing a person or two, and at worst a legal equivalent of a slap on the wrist. "However," he had pointed out, "anything that may get us into trouble is a concern. I know you would hate for my business to fail as much as I would."

Alice had sighed internally at Jaspers determination to make her believe that what she knew, with all her instincts and common sense combined, was completely false. Looking at the man she had loved for what seemed like most of her life, she wondered again whether she could still truly say that of him; _love_. As the lies fell so easily from his tongue, his face seeming so open and earnest, she questioned everything they were based on, everything she believed of him. Once upon a time she had trusted him implicitly, would have laughed in the face of anyone who told her he was anything other than fair, and righteous, and simply _perfect_ but now her belief was tainted, and he didn't even trust in her enough to confide his truest fears. For a brief moment she worried that it was as simple as infidelity, but even as the thought occurred her mind turned it away. In a sense she wished it were that simple, but the cloud that hung around her fiance was much darker than that of a man tempted by another woman, or even one who had simply fallen out of love. That was one thing she didn't doubt; his love for her. Even with whatever else he refused to admit to, it brushed against her skin with an intensity that for once she feared instead of basking in.

Jasper smiled as he leaned back in the comfortable armchair that was the favorite of Alice's father, seemingly secure in the thought that she believed him. She smiled in return, but although hers was the type that didn't quite reach the eyes, he didn't notice.

"You know," he said, changing the subject with such practiced ease, she wondered why she hadn't picked up on the signs much earlier. "I found something I thought you might like." He slipped a pamphlet out of his pocket and handed the slightly crumpled paper to Alice.

She opened it curiously. 'Civil War Re-enactment!' It screamed at her, and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She looked up from what she was reading to grin at Jasper impishly.

"Is this an offer, sir?" She jested.

He laughed, the relief clear in the smooth, deep sound. "Why, Ma'am, I believe it is."

And ignoring all the doubts that never paused, even as her excitement flared over her favorite form of entertainment and absolutely the quickest way to her heart, she ducked her head and batted her lashes. "Why, sir," she murmured. "I believe you might just turn my head."  
Jasper leaned forward eagerly. "I scarcely dared to hope." He rose from the chair and offered her his hand. "May I turn your head to _other things…_?"

Alice laughed, a lovely tinkling sound that always seemed appropriate to her pixie-like features. "You may…" she said as she rested her small hand in his larger one. 'Just for now,' she told herself, 'just for now we can be as we were…'

He knew she was upstairs. Not only because Bella had told him, attempting to throw it into their conversation as though commenting on nothing more interesting than the weather, but because some odd part of him felt her there, felt her presence. With enough shocks laid on his shoulders for one night he put it down to the feel of her life force and thought nothing more of it. There were plenty of _other_ things to think about, that was for certain.

Bella had emphatically confirmed Luned's story, brushing aside his doubts with comments like 'seriously, Jake, do you _really_ think that anyone from ANY background nowadays would consider a mall fountain a good place to bathe?' and 'don't you think she is a little bit…_open_ to have been brought up in an Amish community?'. He'd spluttered and tried to think of some way to disagree with her but the more he listened, the less he seemed to know. He couldn't deny the logic of some of the things she said, yet somehow he found himself going over the same tired argument, even as it sounded less and less plausible – 'time travel is just _nonsense_!'

Bella had slowly broken down his resolve, speaking to him of her own experiences in Luned's time, of the Edward there, and James, Alice and Rosalie's counterparts, even his own! Carefully she had explained Luned's attachment to that other Jacob and even more carefully she had detailed Luned's life before. She had even handed him a sheaf of printed papers that spoke of a place called Cullen Castle, though he had barely bothered to give these a passing glance. Finally, with an exasperated sigh she had growled at him 'geez, Jake, if you need _proof_, why don't you take that brown dress she always pulls out to a museum and ask them to date it?'

He couldn't think of anything say to that.

Although before he had been certain that Luned was, well, _loony_, there was no doubt in his mind that Bella was not. He had known her for far too long to believe that she would continue a farce like this, and when she began a sentence with 'Jacob, _believe me_', he had always know that, like it or not, she was going to hit him with cold hard facts.

And he certainly didn't like these ones.

If both Luned and Bella would be believed, Luned was a maid from another time. The image never failed to bring a smile to his face, as to his mind there was no-one he could think of who was _less_ likely to be submissive. At least in practical terms. She also hadn't struck him as particularly clean. Tidy he would allow, but weren't maids almost obsessive when it came to cleaning? Plus he had yet to see her cook anything, although, if she truly wasn't of this time…

He couldn't believe he was even considering accepting this idea. Yet, if he allowed his thoughts to go where they may, he had to admit sometimes it made sense, even to him. Around and around this internal argument went. Belief, doubt, true, false. Real, imagined. Logically he should speak to the woman herself. He had debated this thought as well; so frightened of the possibility that what couldn't be true actually _was _to give free rein to his curiosity.

After far too much time spent moping and contemplating in Bella's lounge, he got up and strode purposefully to the stairs. He _would_ ask – otherwise what kind of pathetic coward was he? Not only a coward but a disgusting excuse for a human being; to enjoy the benefits of her body without even attempting to fathom what she was trying to tell him? He refused to be that guy.

He took the stairs slowly, using the time to try and clear his mind of as many preconceptions as he was able, trying instead to concentrate on the feel of the banister, smooth and solid under his hand, the creak of the old wood under his feet. Instead of imagining where she came from, he listened to the rain beginning again, the droplets tapping lightly on the living room window, slowly fading as he moved further away. By the time he found himself standing before the door with the childish letters over it that read 'Isabella', he felt as ready as he was ever going to be.

He knocked softly, the taps coming much slower than his breaths, than the frantic beat of his heart. He waited, straining to hear her feet moving towards him, but the room on the other side of the door remained silent. Trying to slow his breathing he knocked again, slightly harder, and pushed the creeping doubts out of his mind again. "Luned?"

Finally, a response. He heard a sharp intake of air, then the slow pad of feet. The sound stopped on the other side of the wood.

"Jacob?"

He closed his eyes and truly _listened_, even to just his softly spoken name. He couldn't deny the gentle lilt of her voice, the soft accent that rounded it out, made the word 'Jacob' sound like something sensual rather than something to be called out across the street.

"Luned," he mumbled, leaning forward. "Can I come in?"

He could practically hear the hesitation; almost saw her hand pressing lightly against the door.

"Why?" she returned, and all her hurt, and doubt and anger burst forward with the question.

He thought hard, trying different reasons out in his mind, searching for the one that was so perfect she would have no qualms about allowing him in, trusting that he would listen this time…

"Please." It was the only thing that seemed to make sense.

Deafening silence answered him.

"Luned…" he tried again. "Forgive me. Please. I should have at least given you a chance."

The door flew open and slammed against the wall. He was so surprised by the violence of her reaction he stood there in shock as she burst through the open doorway. "A chance?" Clearly he had chosen the wrong words. "A _chance_?" She fumed. "I give you all I have, offered myself to you truthfully – and you throw it back at me like rotten meat, and then say you should have given _me_ a chance?"

Her small fists beat at him. "You! I thought you would be like my Jacob! He was everything a man should be – _everything_! I have seen your modern stories of _knights_," she sneered the word, "'fairness and chivalry were their creed' – not likely! Disgusting, lust-filled pigs, lower than the rats I snuck into their meals!"  
Jacob's mouth dropped at this confession, and he made a note _never_ to let her cook for him.

"The only thing your modern times have right about them was their love of warfare! They do not speak of rapes, murder and pillage though, or the whores that they would take with them, for fear of having to go more than a few hours without sheathing one sword or another, they do not make note of how many of these poor women were unwilling! Not once did I see a marriage that was anything other than the lecherous desires of a stinking old man to a girl he fancied that was too highborn to be had by force – at least without banns, or the sale of a wealthy woman to a less wealthy husband in order to secure his ties to the throne! And once she was captured she was treated as little more than a glorified slave – with almost as much freedom as I had myself!"

She glared up at him, tears trembling on her lower lashes, shining and wet and her small hands twisted into his shirt.

"The only man I ever met that came close to what your time thinks of as a knight was my Jacob." She spoke softly now. "He treated my person and my body with care and he was gentle. He never took what I did not offer. When he spoke of love it was not to force my will, but to share of himself. He was a servant, not a spurred knight, yet he was kinder than any noble. And when he gave…" her voice caught on a choke. "I took. I acted as those I despised did and used him for my own purposes…"

Gently Jacob rested his hands on Luned's back.

"He died, for my revenge. I made him suffer for me..." she buried her face against his chest, and let her tears flow freely. "I thought you were my chance, that I had been forgiven…"

Jacob brought one hand up to stroke her hair softly, murmuring nothing of consequence to trying and ease her pain. She stayed still and quiet there for a moment before pushing him away.

"But then you come and remind me of what I have done, and that you are NOT my Jacob, and never will be…"

He dropped his hands to his sides and watched as she drew her arm across her eyes, now red from crying.

"No, I'm not him."

She nodded slowly, misery clear in the roundness of her shoulders.

"I'm not completely good, and I don't pretend to be. I'm critical, argumentative and a pain in the butt…but I want to try this." He was surprising her now, but not _only_ her, he was surprising himself as well.

"I believe you." He said softly.

She leant back and her huge, dark eyes gazed up at him, brimming with tears and disbelief. "Why now?" she asked bluntly.

Jacob looked down at her, wondering the same thing himself. Though truthfully, it wasn't just now. In some way he had believed her right away, as ridiculous as it had sounded. Bella had confirmed it not only with her words but with her actions as well – even though it had been seemingly forever since they had been in contact he had sensed some major changes that nothing he'd ever been told of could account for. Some fundamental part of her had shifted, and once she told him of that other Edward, and how deeply she had fallen for him, how completely broken she had felt after losing him – only that could explain it. He knew that there had been no one of value over the years, no one whose effect could have been so devastating upon her, so if he was to believe that she had loved and lost in another time, then there was no doubt that what Luned said was true.

"I think…" he started, then fell silent again, considering how he could explain best. "I think I always believed you – but I didn't want to."

Her forehead creased into a confused frown. "I do not understand. Why does it matter if you wanted to? Isn't belief just so?"

He smiled at her perplexed expression. "For some, my Luned, believing is not quite so simple."

As he spoke her face brightened. "My Luned," she murmured. "I like that."

Jacob pulled her body tighter against his. "I do too." He agreed.


	25. A Beginning And An Ending

**I am so sorry - yet again! - about the amount of time since my last update...I will make a concerted effort to do better, I solemnly vow =) Please be patient with this story - in my mind it's main purpose is a bridge from A Faire To Remember to the third and final story =) Anyhow, constructive criticism is always welcome, so please do not hesitate! And hopefully enjoy...=) PS - There will finally be an Edward/Bella lemon next chap, I am working on it now =) **

'You're cold." Edward stated, frowning at Bella. Her dress looked stunning on her, but unfortunately the thin blue straps did nothing against the chill of the evening. He sighed as she shivered again and removed his jacket to lay it gently over her shoulders before tucking her hand back under his elbow.

"Thanks." Bella smiled, ducking her head to see his face around the bulky material. Dinner had been beyond words. He'd pulled out all the stops and taken her to a beautiful five star restaurant, ordered the most expensive champagne, organized to have a single red rose placed on her plate. He had ordered for her, which once would have left her seriously unimpressed with her date, but in his case had only made her feel truly catered to like a princess to his chivalrous knight. A string quartet had played luxurious background music from a darkened corner, their conversation had been light and pleasant and dessert had been simply divine.

Privately she doubted any man, EVER could top tonight for sheer romance. She wondered if anything else _he_ would ever do again could top this.

They walked along the footpath back to his car, her face upturned to the starry sky, his eyes devouring her peaceful expression, happy that she trusted him enough to keep her safe from the irregular footpath that would normally mean an immediate hospital visit.

"This has been the best night I can ever remember." Bella said softly. A gentle wind blew her hair against him and he smelled her distinctive shampoo – fruity and sweet, like strawberries. He covered her small hand with his other larger one.

"I completely agree."

"I wish it never had to end," she continued on as though she didn't hear him.

He smiled to himself, enjoying the simple pleasure of their connected warmth. Slowly he traced his thumb over the back of her hand, feeling the smooth, delicate skin that was luminous in the light and wondered at how this had finally come about, after so many years of dreaming and imagining, after so much time spent with many other women whose presence never quite filled that young romantic still lingering in him from high school. A few doors ahead some light, airy sound poured through a well lit doorway. Music – young and carefree…with a soft throaty laugh he spun Bella to him and took two quick steps before she dug her heels into a gap in the concrete.

"I don't dance." She stated grumpily, withdrawing her hand from his arm and stumbling back into the brick wall the music was hidden behind.

Edward chuckled again. "Ah, Bella, I'll protect you…" he grabbed her flailing hand and pulled her too him, maybe a little rougher than necessary.

She hit his chest with an 'oof', her hands splayed across the unexpected muscles.

"I mean it Edward. I _really_ don't dance – a surplus of left feet and all."

His eyes burned into hers. "It's all in the leading, Bella. Let me lead you."

Her breath hitched. "I…can't we just go…" she mumbled, averting her eyes.

"Whatever and wherever my lady wishes," he murmured in response, leaning down to brush his lips across her suddenly flaming cheek.

Bella shivered again, although this time not from the cold, and buried her face in Edward's chest.

"Let's get you somewhere warm." He laughed.

Alice lay back against the soft pillows, listening to the soft snores of Jasper beside her. At times like these she could imagine that all was storybook perfect – she had been loved by the handsome blond haired hero, and he had held her close and spoken inconsequential words of adoration until both pairs of eyelids had drifted closed…if only the image wasn't disturbed by bad dreams and dark doubts. Thoughtlessly she reached her hand out to stroke the light silky strands, the texture as ever such a pleasant surprise under her palm. Alice turned her face to watch Jasper sleep, her fingers still stroking aimlessly. He looked so peaceful, so angelic that she envied him the ability to sleep and forget. Her own mind was a veritable magnet for worries and instinctual fears which only seemed all the more likely to prey on her as she slept. To save herself the nightmares she slept as little as possible, though fortunately a sated body often helped clear her mind, at least temporarily. With a small smile at the man beside her she admitted that Jasper certainly did well at helping her clear her mind.

Though no matter how well he did, it couldn't last for long against the raging storm that was screaming in her mind. With a heavy sigh she lifted the blankets carefully off herself, moving as slowly as possible to avoid disturbing her lover. She padded across the room in her bare feet, scooping her fluffy pink dressing gown up off the floor where it had been dropped after her shower. She spared a brief glance at her wardrobe, in which she knew Jaspers suitcase lay, its contents taunting her, daring her to peek, even as they frightened her. It was like an urban legend, where you almost wanted to speak into the mirror just to see what would happen but were too terrified that the rumors might be true. Shaking her head against her curiosity she crept down the hall towards the kitchen. She flicked the light switch and rummaged through the fridge for the milk. After pouring herself a glass, she gazed out of the kitchen window into the dark night, watching the trees branches as they swayed to their own rhythm. Out there a whole world was going on as it usually did – the nocturnal animals of all kinds out on their nightly hunt, creeping up on prey that was completely unsuspecting and unprepared. Idly she wondered what category she might fit into – or was she simply one of the trees, steadfast soldiers watching over the proceedings unable to affect any outcome? Shaking her head at her own sense of melancholy she rinsed her cup and put it away.

The pamphlet on the dining table caught her eye again. A civil war reenactment – they were her favorite. Renaissance Faires of course were brilliant but, despite Bella's own experience and connection with Alice's counterpart in another time, she didn't see herself as a medieval woman. A Southern belle was much more her style – hoop skirts and corsets, not to mention Jasper in full military regalia…she smiled happily at the picture. 'In fact,' she thought, 'I've yet to meet a woman who _didn't_ like a man in uniform – I should invite Bella and Edward – she'd love me forever!' With an impish grin she swept her phone off the counter and tapped through a message. There was no doubt this message would not be read for quite a few hours so to waylay any dispute she made sure to let Bella know a costume was not a problem - Alice was well stocked when it came to clothes of any sort.

Jasper groaned in his sleep and rolled over, reaching his hand across the cover and searching for another body. Although there was warmth, it was not the soft satiny skin he had expected, but the heat of a recently vacated place in the bed. Consciousness came rapidly, his mind racing from one thought to the next, almost immediately touching upon the suitcase in the wardrobe. With a start he sat up, looking around the room, relieved to find everything as he had left it. Once his greatest concern was relieved, his thoughts drifted to Alice. A rueful grin spread across his face. He knew she doubted him - how could she not what with her absolute knowledge for things. He knew her love for him was fading as her doubts grew, but he was sure, absolutely _sure_, that he could make things as they once were; it would just require some time, and gentle persuasion. He slid out of bed and tiptoed naked across Alice's bedroom which remained unchanged from their high school days – girly and soft, decorated in ivory and lace – the ghosts of the past haunting each step he took. Once a younger Alice had sat at her dresser contemplating an extreme makeover, her waist length hair shining as she brushed it out, while an innocent Jasper lay on her bed hypnotized by the shimmering darkness in her hands. Somewhere between now and then was an image of her in nothing but her favorite French lingerie, flinging articles of clothing out of her closet at him and laughing as he spluttered through mouthfuls of silk and chiffon. Last night, as she followed his lead to her room, her eyes shadowed with pain and distrust, but her longing and hope still radiating from her like the suns rays. Padding down the hallway he let his instincts roam out, and he felt her before he saw her staring out of the kitchen window.

"Alice," he murmured, crossing the last distance with soft rapid steps and circling her waist with his arms. She remained silent and still, her statue-like pose uninterrupted as though lost in thought. Another vision then. He hoped this was of something mundane, maybe whether Rosalie would finally decide between hot pink or magenta for her color scheme, maybe the outcome of Edward and Bella's dates.

Finally, after an endless moment she shuddered once and gently pushed Jasper's hands off her own bare skin. "Jasper", she turned, unsmiling.

The weight of her feelings pressed upon his chest, almost physically suffocating him. He knew what she was going to say, and for the first time since they had met he wished he was anywhere but near her. "Alice, don't," he spat out harshly, not meeting her eyes. "Just don't."

"Jazz," she surprised him by calling him by his nickname, "Someone will lose." With tears glistening in her eyes she pushed past him and flew from the kitchen. For once he was sure she would be wrong.

All the plans were in place. The date was set for the exchange, the money was ready to be transferred. Mentally, Laurent thanked Edward. His final 'date' with Bella had given him all the time he needed to finalize his plans and begin to turn the wheel for the final time. Working with morality was dangerous, but the money involved with this job was too much to pass up. After Bella, maybe Alaska would be nice for a time.


End file.
